


Выйти замуж за капитана

by Fridanes



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridanes/pseuds/Fridanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Выйти замуж за капитана<br/>Автор: Fridanes<br/>Бета:  Incognit@<br/>Фандом: Гримм<br/>Пейринг: Шон Ренард/Ник Беркхард, Ник Беркхард/Шон Ренард. Все остальные устроились, как могли.<br/>Рейтинг: R (пока)<br/>Жанр: юмор, наверное, бессмысленный и беспощадный. Экшен такой же, как юмор.<br/>Размер: миди<br/>Статус: закончен<br/>Предупреждение: АУ (непонятно, после какой серии оно начинается, и когда это безобразие вообще закончится). Поголовный ООС, причем такой, что преданным почитателям канона лучше даже не смотреть в сторону этого фика. Обоснуй повесился за плинтусом.<br/>Самарри: Даже закадычные враги поняли, в чем счастье Ника Беркхарда, а до него все не доходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

 Детектив полиции Портленда Ник Беркхард никогда не испытывал особой тяги к алкоголю. Он мог выпить вечером в баре бутылку пива или за ужином с Джульеттой сделать вид, что ему нравится вино. Но сейчас Нику хотелось чего-то покрепче. Виски, например. Взять бокал, плеснуть туда Джека Дениелса, встать у окна и, глядя на панораму Портленда, медленно цедить обжигающий напиток.  
      Ник как-то видел Ренарда в домашней обстановке. Кэп делал именно так. И взгляд у него при этом был такой... такой... не то чтобы печальный или задумчивый. Капитан всегда мог контролировать эмоции. Если что-то и отражалось на его породистом лице с чеканными чертами, то лишь когда Ренарду самому это было нужно. Но было в этих зеленых глазах что-то эдакое, чему Ник никак не мог подобрать названия.   
      Вот и Ник хотел сейчас именно так. Если напиваться до зеленых чертей, то делать это следовало, по крайней мере, достойно. Тем более повод был самый подходящий.   
      Ника бросила Джульетта.  
        
      Нет, его предупреждали. И тетя Мари, и Келли. Обе твердили, что гриммы должны быть или одни, или с такими же гриммами. Обычные люди или ведьмы им не пара.   
      «Каждый должен бегать в своей стае», – наставительно твердила Келли, выразительно поглядывая на Терезу.  
      Тереза Руббел, она же Беда – девушка, безусловно, замечательная. Гримм с большим потенциалом. К тому же довольно симпатичная. Просто Беркхард находился в твердой уверенности, что раса человека или его принадлежность к какой либо группе не имеет значения. Вон, Монро, будучи потрошителем, преспокойно живет с Розали – рыжехвостом. И у них никаких проблем. Родственники и те смирились.  
      Нику казалось, что всё практически устаканилось. Джульетта даже согласилась на ритуал возврата Нику гриммовской сущности. Правда, в результате любимая сама стала ведьмой. Ника это не смутило. Всегда готовый проявить толерантность, тем более для любимой, он не собирался расставаться с невестой из-за такой ерунды. Внешность ведь не главное. Привык же Ник к Ренарду. Капитану даже шло. Схлынув, он становился ещё значительнее. Пусть на мужественном лице оставался всего лишь один глаз, зато второй горел так, что сердце ёкало. А торчащие зубы словно говорили – их обладатель перегрызет глотку любому. Это не могло не внушать уважения. Или даже легкого приятного трепета.  
      К новому облику Джульетты Ник тоже почти привык. Тем более она же не все время косила под труп годичной давности. А чтобы не потерять гриммовские способности, оказалось достаточно всего лишь использовать презервативы. Проще некуда. И ни какой магии. Правда, любимая норовила преобразиться в самый ответственный момент, и тогда только оставалось сжимать зубы, зажмуриться и продолжать... продолжать... продолжать... Зато эээ… сам процесс мог длиться неопределенно долгое время. Но Джульетта почему-то не приходила в восторг от подобных перспектив.   
      В общем, однажды вечером, прямо в спальне Нику было заявлено:  
      – Или ты смотришь мне в глаза, или никак.  
      Ник смотрел в глаза очень выразительно. Он так старался, чтобы его девушка прочла в них всю его любовь, верность, преданность и желание. На секунду ему пришла в голову идея, которой он немедленно поделился:  
      – Джульетта, может нам стоит пойти на компромисс?  
       Джульетта недобро прищурилась:  
      – Какой?  
      – Поменять позу.   
      И тут же понял – не самая удачная идея. И верно. Джульетта взяла подушку с кровати, торжественно вручила её Нику и сказала:  
      – Когда будешь готов – сообщи.  
      Уже ворочаясь на диване, тщетно пытаясь придать подушке приемлемую форму, Ник все пытался придумать подходящие слова, чтобы объяснить любимой девушке, что его готовность «смотреть в глаза» напрямую зависела от практики.  
        
      Когда же Беркхард нашел вроде бы достаточно доходчивые выражения, Джульетта подробно ему объяснила: как она оскорблена и кто всему причиной. Кроме Адалинды, в свое время влезшей в постель Ника, виновными оказались: Келли, тетя Мари, Монро, Розали, капитан Ренард и конечно сам Ник. Последнему настоятельно рекомендовалось подумать о том, как будут развиваться их отношения. И каким образом, если они действительно собираются пожениться, при нынешнем положении дел им зачать ребенка? Ник снова отправился думать на диван.  
      Не прекращал он думать и на работе. Там этот процесс шёл не так мучительно. Чаще всего за суетой и попытками внятно объяснить в рапорте, как хлипкий очкарик умудрился порвать на куски четырех здоровых мужиков, мысли о том, что делать и кто виноват в личных проблемах детектива Беркхарда, и вовсе покидали голову. Это несколько притупляло мучения. Иногда, не чаще семи раз в неделю, Нику приходилось задерживаться на работе допоздна, что также позволяло немного забыться.  
      А потом прозвучало это роковое «нам нужно поговорить».  
      В результате сейчас Ник сидел и не знал, то ли в бар пойти, бармену исповедоваться, то ли к Эдди в гости напроситься, то ли к Хэнку. Останавливало лишь нежелание вызвать жалость. Хватит и того, что Тереза смотрела на него понимающими глазами. Хорошо хоть молча.   
        
      ****  
      На работу Ренард приходил раньше всех. И не только потому, что должен. Он действительно любил свой участок. С виду совершенно обычный, но сколько же Ренард в него вбухал сил! А какие там кадры! Один Ву чего стоил. Мелкий филиппинец, несмотря на скромную должность патрульного, успевал всё и везде. Сунуть нос куда не надо, заказать новую мебель и взломать айпод подозреваемого. Все это часто сопровождалось совершенно странными замечаниями с претензией на юмор.   
      Хэнк Гриффин. Этот чернокожий детектив был полностью противоположностью Ву. Подчеркнуто серьезный, Гриффин явно не страдал отсутствием амбиций и мнил себя великим умником и мачо. Правда, этот мачо, можно сказать, был слишком честным парнем. В результате женат был аж три раза. По крайней мере, на тех, с кем переспал больше десятка раз. Сейчас же Гриффин вновь обрел статус холостяка и находился в активном поиске миссис Гриффин № 4 путем проб и ошибок. Поэтому к его интеллекту Ренард относился крайне скептически.  
      Вообще, лучшим детективом был Ник Беркхард – напарник Гриффина. Этого полицейского Ренард сам принимал на службу. Ренард как сейчас помнил тот момент, когда ему в руки попало личное дело гримма. Сам Беркхард, в отличие от своего будущего начальника, знать не знал о своей скрытой сущности. Ренард же был прекрасно осведомлен о том, кого берет на службу. Особо порадовало, что Беркхард числился круглым сиротой. Ренард едва не охренел от счастья, получив это сокровище к себе в участок. Такой шанс упускать – преступление против здравого смысла. Хотя Ренард давно уже признался себе: здравый смысл принимал активное участие лишь в попытках обосновать необходимость опеки юного полицейского. Нет, когда Ренарда спрашивали, зачем ему эта головная боль, он четко отвечал: «Это мой личный прирученный Гримм, которого я буду использовать в своих целях!».   
      Вот только цели эти были далеки от декларируемых. Правда и возможность использовать в них предоставлялась лишь в мечтах. Ну да, пять лет назад молодой полный надежд полицейский с ясными голубыми глазами и открытой улыбкой заставил Ренарда подумать о чем-то кроме политики. (Если что, то о сексе Ренард не думал никогда. Он им просто весьма активно занимался.) Ренард снисходительно относился к неопытности и наивности будущего детектива. Честный и храбрый до безрассудства, Ник заставлял Ренарда волноваться. Сейчас, конечно, Ник стал старше и сдержанней. Но неуёмный темперамент все время подбивал гримма на разного рода приключения. Влезал он в них с самым серьёзным видом. Другой бы на его месте с такими внешними данными влезал исключительно в чужие койки. Красавец ведь. Так нет же! Как завел себе подружку, так всё. Никаких левых шашней. Ренард не знал – то ли радоваться такому постоянству, то ли огорчаться.  
        
      Сквозь стекло своего кабинета капитан видел, как Беркхард пришёл на работу на целых пятнадцать минут раньше положенного и снова с кислой физиономией. Значит, в любовном гнездышке проблемы не прекращались. Самое приятное, что Ренард здесь совершенно ни при чем. Кто ж знал, что подружка Беркхарда станет ведьмой во всех смыслах. Она и раньше подарком не была, а уж с новой силой вся её сущность, а точнее говоря сучность, поперла наружу.  
      Ренард лишь благодарил мироздание, что в свое время удержался от перипихона с этой рыжей красоткой. Правда, сорвался на Адалинде и поимел другую кучу проблем в виде обозленной ведьмы и внезапно свалившегося отцовства. Это добавляло в жизнь соли и перца. Хотя Ренард и так не жаловался на скуку.   
      Скользнув по столу, завибрировал мобильный телефон. На экране высветился номер Себастьяна.  
      – День добрый, Шон. Адалинда находится у Виктора. Требует свою дочь, – «порадовал» он.  
      Ренард сжал зубы. Воспитание, положенное принцам крови, не позволило сказать ему все, что он думает по этому поводу. Он просто уточнил:  
      – А Виктор?  
      – Он не отрицает, что девочка у него.   
      Ренард мысленно вспомнил мать Виктора, мать Адалинды, еще чью-то и пожелал всем бурной интимной жизни. Вслух только сказал:  
      – Держи меня в курсе.   
        
      Диана. Ренард не планировал размножаться. Тем более с Адалиндой. Но насколько ответственно он подходил к службе и делам существ Портленда, настолько же он был беспечен с женщинами. Задним умом Ренард понимал: следовало пойти и снять кого-нибудь. Проблем было бы на порядок меньше.   
      Увы. Раздираемый плотскими желаниями к чужой невесте капитан больше думал о другом: как окончательно не испортить и без того сложные отношения с детективом Беркхардом. Оказавшаяся рядом Адалинда окончательно вышибла последние благие намерения. В результате у них общий ребенок с уникальными способностями. Сопротивление, Феррат и королевский дом встали на уши. А сам капитан готов был не только встать или лечь, но и загнуться в любой иероглиф, петроглиф и даже сложиться в виде календаря индейцев Майя.  
      В настоящее время расклад был такой: Диана у Сопротивления, которому принц по мере возможности дурил мозг мнимым сотрудничеством. Адалинда у Виктора. Сам Виктор мухлюет, потому что давно не получал хорошей взбучки. Король Фредерик требует полного повиновения. Наивный папочка. Джульетта выносит мозги Беркхарду. Беркхард – Ренарду. Причем Ник это делал совершенно без всякой задней мысли, даже не подозревая об этом. Вишенкой на торте послужила активизация Совета существ. В Портленде уже которую неделю торчит Александр. Этот балам из Совета, вместо того чтобы четко сказать, что ему надо, нес какую-то чушь про личные дела.  
      Очень хотелось позвонить маме и пожаловаться на всех, включая неугомонного гримма. А кстати, куда он делся? Ренард уставился на пустующее место. Гриффин также отсутствовал. Ладно, Беркхард – больший мальчик. Шон прикинул разницу во времени и взялся за телефон. Пора подключать Мейснера.  
        
      Напарники Беркхард и Гриффин, до неприличия довольные чем-то, а скорее – собой, ввалились в кабинет капитана уже ближе к концу рабочего дня. Гриффин немедленно уселся на единственный свободный стул. Берхард, по своему обыкновению, пристроил зад на тумбочке – подальше от начальства, поближе к двери. Зашедший следом Ву и вовсе скромненько встал у стеночки. Самый толковый из патрульных. Этого филиппинца давно следовало сделать детективом. Ренард так и планировал: Гриффина в лейтенанты, а Ву в напарники Беркхарду. Хотелось бы, конечно, поиграть повышением Ника, но тот, к сожалению, был совершенно лишен амбициозности.  
      Ренард цепким взором окинул подчиненных:  
      – Докладывайте. Что это вас так порадовало?  
      – Капитан! – откликнулся Беркхард. – Вы не поверите! Это самое обычное убийство! Бытовое. Семейная ссора.  
      – Да, действительно, – Ренард старался сдержать улыбку, – верится с трудом. Никаких существ?  
      Троица переглянулась. Наконец Гриффин сказал:  
      – Ву обнаружил за домом следы животного. Очень похожи на собачьи.   
      – Эта была большая собака, – влез Ву. – Новая порода. Помесь сенбернара и слона.  
      Гриффин принял самый серьезный вид. Он явно претендовал на роль старшего и хоть и не стал прерывать Ву, но своим молчанием дал понять, что не разделяет веселья, а затем продолжил:  
      – Следы действительно были в саду на клумбе. Но ничего не указывает, что их обладатель проник в дом. Вот, смотрите...  
      По словам Гриффина выходило, что в доме произошла семейная ссора. В результате муж с женой подрались на лестнице. Она его пырнула ножом. Он её толкнул. У жены сломана шея. У мужа пробита артерия. Протоколы прилагаются. Заключение патологоанатомов и криминалистов скоро будут готовы. В общем, дело можно закрывать.   
      – …Следы меня тоже смутили. Но может просто какое-то существо крутилось рядом. Мало ли бродяг? Хотя если найдем, возможно, будет дополнительный свидетель. Но можно ли доверять свидетелю, когда он... схлынивал... схлынул... Они же не всегда... – Гриффин, кажется, вспомнил, с кем говорит.   
      – А вы что скажете? – обратился Ренард к молчавшему до этого Беркхарду.  
      Ник больше не веселился. Наверное, то, что казалось простым там, на месте преступления, здесь, в тиши кабинета, выглядело иначе.  
      – Я думаю, нужно посмотреть, кто бы это мог быть.   
      Беркхарда явно не огорчила необходимость потратить вечер на перелопачивание архивов тети Мари. Чего не скажешь о Гриффине. Любвеобильный детектив наверняка уже запланировал приятный вечер в обществе очередной красотки.   
      – Кроме установления вида существа, надо понять, когда он бегал вокруг дома и почему босиком. Дождя не было дня три, – озадачил капитан детективов.  
      Возможно, это совершенно не имело отношения к убийству, но, во-первых, капитан привык уделять внимания мелочам и не оставлять неясностей. А, во-вторых, чем больше Ник будет задерживаться на работе, тем меньше шансов у него помириться с невестой. Женщины не любят, когда их меняют на работу.  
      – Свободны. Гриффин, я жду отчет, – распорядился капитан. – Ник, задержись.  
      Обращение по имени и чуть более мягкий тон должны настроить гримма на доверительную беседу.   
      Как только они остались наедине, воцарилось молчание. Ренард не мог отказать себе в удовольствие несколько секунд просто полюбоваться на своего симпатягу гримма. Черные волосы, черные брови, большие синие глаза под пушистыми ресницами. Правильные черты лица, не грубые, но не лишенные мужественности. Не такой высокий, как сам Шон, но с безупречной подтянутой фигурой. Тренировками Ник явно не пренебрегал. Сокровище! К сожалению, абсолютно гетеросексуальное, да и правильное вдобавок. Даже слишком. М-да. Кстати, о невесте...  
      – Ник, скажи, каково состояние Джульетты? – спросил Ренрад как можно более нейтральным тоном.  
      Беркхард отвел взгляд. Снова повисла тишина. Ренард понял – все еще хуже. Он уже хотел ввернуть заковыристую фразу про надежду на лучшее и пояснить то, что лезет в личную жизнь своего детектива не праздного любопытства ради, а исключительно по долгу службы, как Ник вдруг выдал:  
      – Джульетта ушла от меня.   
      Пока Ренард пытался сдержаться и не запрыгать в своем капитанском кресле от радости, а состроить сочувственную мину, Ник продолжил:  
      – К Александру. Тому, что из Совета существ. К этому баламу.  
      Кажется, у кого-то сейчас начнется истерика. Ренард уже был готов опустить жалюзи, подставить дружеское плечо. Пригласить выпить. Утешить. Однако его ждало разочарование:  
      – Я в порядке, капитан, – твердо заявил Ник глядя в глаза. – Это не отразится на работе. И нет, мне не требуется помощь психолога.  
      – Да, вряд ли психолог примет в качестве причины, что твоя девушка стала ведьмой. Но если вдруг захочешь поговорить...  
      – Спасибо, – Ник встал, показывая, что ему нечего больше сказать. – Я могу идти?  
      – Можешь.  
      Ренард некоторое время пялился в закрывшуюся за детективом дверь, размышляя о коварстве баламов, ведьм и наивности гриммов. В результате напряжённой умственной деятельности мозг выдал: «Такой шанс упускать нельзя!». И Ренард принялся разрабатывать детальный план тонкой психологической атаки.


	2. Глава 2

      Когда Ник занимался делом, он практически не думал ни о чём другом. Любой, даже самый заурядный случай требовал внимания. Однако внезапный интерес капитана к его личной жизни в один момент напомнил, что у Ника с этой самой личной жизнью полная катастрофа.  
      Перелистывая страницы дневников предыдущих поколений гриммов, Ник все думал, как так могло получиться. Ответ предки-гриммы на сей животрепещущий вопрос зажали во тьме веков. Равно как и на другой. Кто ж такой деловой шлялся на месте преступления босиком? Ни одному гримму не пришло в голову зарисовывать следы, оставляемые существами.  
      Промучившись не один час, Беркахрад с чувством захлопнул очередной фолиант и отправился за ответом в другое место.  
        
      – Ник, чувак, я не спрашиваю, чем ты думал, я не спрашиваю про совесть... Вот просто так. На секундочку. Десять вечера. И ты зовешь меня не пиво пить.  
      Беркхард, наверное, должен был ощущать раскаяние за то, что вломился со своими проблемами к Эдди – теперь семейному человеку... существу. Увы. Раскаяние умерло не родившись. Ник предпочел позвать Монро обнюхать следы неизвестного существа, лишь бы не тащиться домой.  
      – Когда он делает такие глаза, – сказала Розали, – у меня сердце разрывается. Ник, скажи правду, что случилось?  
      Ник вздохнул.  
      – Джульетта ушла. Но не нужно меня жалеть!  
        
      Конечно! Ника совсем не жалели. Именно поэтому Монро все же пёрся с ним на ночь глядя вынюхивать и высматривать. И, разумеется, без всякого сочувствия они потом зарулили в бар, где проторчали до часу ночи, обсуждая, за каким демоном ищейке Феррат потребовалось упражняться в слежке босиком возле дома обычных людей.  
      – Я теперь все следы буду зарисовывать! – ответственно заявил Ник, когда Эдди тащил его дом.  
      – Конечно, чувак.  
      – Ты понимаешь, как это было глупо: морды рисовать, а ноги нет!  
      – Понимаю, чувак!  
      Монро привалил гриммовскую тушку к стене и обшаривал её в поисках ключей.  
      – Эдди! Ты мне друг?!  
      – Угу! – Монро нырнул во внутренний карман куртки.  
      – Значит, начнем с тебя! Разувайся!  
      В этот момент дверь дома открылась и на пороге появилась заспанная Тереза. Монро облегченно вздохнул и порадовался, что можно отчалить с чувством выполненного долга. Но тут его старомодное воспитание напомнило о своем существовании. Не дело хрупкой девушке тащить на себе взрослого мужика. Или, тем паче, допустить, чтобы его друг свалился на пол возле входа. Изобразив доброжелательную улыбку, которую другая приняла бы за волчий оскал, уставший потрошитель вздернул пьяное тельце и храбро шагнул за порог.  
        
      Вот честно, Ник на самом деле мало пил. Во-первых, вредно для здоровья. Во-вторых, любая попойка сопровождалась адским похмельем. Нет, бывало, конечно, всякое. Но даже в студенческие годы не было такого, чтобы утром на месте воспоминаний о вечере зияла черная дыра.  
      Теперь, наглотавшись таблеток, Ник сидел на кухне, вливал в себя кофе и слушал Терезу. Точнее – допрашивал. Девушка обладала чертовски редким для своего пола качеством – немногословностью.  
      – Значит, Ренард сказал, что у меня сегодня отгул?  
      – Угу.  
      – Хенк что-нибудь просил передать?  
      – Да.  
      – Что?  
      – Что ты придурок.  
      Ник искренне надеялся, что вчера он всё же держал себя в руках, рамках и границах дозволенного. Тереза смотрела на него отнюдь не всепрощающим взором своей знаменитой тезки.  
      – А где Эдди?  
      – Розали забрала ещё ночью.  
      Нику стало вот совсем нехорошо.  
      – А я?  
      – А ты рисовать остался.  
      – Что?  
      – Ноги.  
      – Какие?  
      – Мои.  
      Некоторое время Ник пытался осмыслить сказанное. Но информации было мало, и он продолжил допрос:  
      – Тереза, а я себе ничего такого не позволил?  
      – Позволил.  
      – Что?  
      – Разное.  
      Есть ли те слова, которое смогут описать все, что почувствовал Ник в тот момент? Крушение надежд. Ужас. Стыд. Терезу он все-таки воспринимал больше, как младшую сестру. А главное, полное непонимание что делать и как жить дальше со случившимся накрыли его.  
      Ник жалобно посмотрел на девушку.  
      – Прости, если можешь...  
      Тереза пожала плечами:  
      – Да мне как-то пофиг.  
      Ник уже набрал воздуха, чтобы с чувством облегчения его выдохнуть, когда услышал:  
      – Вот Розали, та вообще, по-моему, в шоке.  
      – Розали?  
      – Угу.  
      – А что Розали?  
      – В шоке.  
      – Почему?  
      – Ну, ты ей раздеться предлагал, чтобы ноги рисовать.  
      – О боже... Но это всё?  
      – Нет. Ты Джульетте звонил.  
      – Черт! – Ник уронил голову на руки.  
      В общем, звонок бывшей по пьяни был вполне ожидаем, но от этого менее неприятно не становилось.  
      – Прощенья просил? Да? Вернуться умолял? – Ник надеялся, что Тереза ограничится простым «угу». Как он ни желал знать подробности вчерашнего, но слышать из чужих уст о своем унижении не хотелось. Он и сам хорошо представлял, что мог вытворить.  
      – Не-а! Ты требовал, чтобы она предъявила свои ведьминские копыта.  
      – Черт! Я не мог!  
      Красноречивый взгляд ответил – мог, да ещё как мог! Уже не веря в лучшее, Ник с миной, которую он берег для сообщения родственникам о возможном трупе и для похорон, отхлебнул кофе и спросил:  
      – Что еще я ей сказал?  
      – Ты ей ничего.  
      – Тереза!  
      – А она тебе порекомендовала обратиться к Адалинде. Адалинды в городе не было.  
      В комнате повисло молчание. Ник понял: все, что раньше было – это мелочи. Он отставил кофе и вопрошающе уставился на Терезу. И она не разочаровала:  
      – Ты позвонил Ренарду и уже у него требовал приехать и показать ноги. Сказал: «для истории».  
      – Твою мать! Нет! Беда! Скажи, что ты пошутила!  
      Тереза отрицательно покачала головой.  
      – Сам его спроси, если не веришь, – добавила она чуть обиженно.  
      Вот теперь-то уж точно всё.  
      Ренарда Ник уважал. Даже когда морду ему бил. Всё равно уважал. Это было солидно, весомо, по-мужски и вполне себе за дело. Но до чего стыдно сейчас. Тем более что кэп всегда прикрывал Беркхардову задницу, да и за любого своего человека грудью стоял и перед отделом внутренних расследований, и перед управлением. А Ник? Ник показал себя полным ничтожеством. А так хотелось, чтобы Ренард не сомневался в том, что ничто не может сломить гримма. И вот на тебе. Напиться и звонить. Что может быть гаже?  
      – Он мне отгул дал? – зачем-то переспросил Ник.  
      – Угу, целую неделю. Собственно, твой напарник поэтому и бесился.  
      Что ж, у Ника будет целых семь дней, чтобы придумать наилучшие из возможных извинений.  
      Беркхард одним глотком допил кофе и стал собираться к Монро. Извинения извинениями, но лучше всего доказать свою состоятельность делом. Он точно помнил, что до похода в бар они с Эдди что-то там вынюхали. Только вот что именно?  
        
      ****  
      Следующий день, по мнению Ренарда, был еще прекраснее предыдущего. Выспаться не удалось. Несмотря на это, Ренард прибыл на работу в самом радужном настроении. Ночной звонок гримма показал, что наступила стадия кризиса, и теперь осталось почти совсем ничего. А главное... Главное, Беркхард звонил ни кому-нибудь типа Монро или Хэнка, а именно ему – Ренарду. Обратись он к своим приятелям, те бы, конечно, немедленно откликнулись и составили компанию несчастному одинокому детективу. Тогда бы Ник точно не стал требовать присутствия своего капитана.  
      Повод, правда, несколько странный. Скажи Беркхард, что ему плохо и не с кем поговорить, Ренард рванул бы, не задумываясь. Однако, выслушивая пьяный бред Ника про желание рисовать следы и ноги, а также вопросы относительно их размера и предпочтений фасона ботинок, Шон призадумался. Если сейчас пойти на поводу у этого милейшего создания, то в очень скором времени Беркхард просто сядет Ренраду на шею. Довольно того, что сейчас Принц Портленда чувствовал себя иногда всего лишь нянькой своего неугомонного приключенца. Нет, капитан согласен и дальше покрывать это синеглазое сокровище, но хотелось бы оставить последнее слово за собой. А то с сокровища станется утром сказать: «Прости, был пьян и нечего не помню», еще и обвинит во всех смертных грехах. С этими натуралами вечно столько проблем!  
      Все эти безусловно разумные мысли посетили голову его высочества значительно позже – когда высочество прошлепало к бару и продегустировало новую бутылку виски, а до этого оно было просто в ступоре. Ну не было у принца отработанной программы на тот случай, если мечта всей его жизни требует немедленно предъявить ноги для опознания.  
      С утра пораньше, прикинув хвост к носу и пентаграмму к печати Соломона, Ренард рассудил, что Нику нужно дать возможность осознать случившееся и как следует себя накрутить. Лучше всего это получится, если Ник будет один. Да и похмелье полезнее переживать дома на диване, а не разносить амбре по участку. Так что от щедрот душевных капитан сообщил Терезе, что у Беркхарда аж неделя отгулов. Многовато, конечно. Но надо было знать Ника. Он столько просто не выдержит. Чувство вины – дивный стимул. Прискачет через три дня. Будет извиняться, смотреть своими красивыми глазами...  
      Так. Стоп. Работа. Полицейская работа в участке. Закон и порядок. Очистив разум от лишнего, Ренард к ней и приступил. Поставил Ву в пару Гриффину. Задал профилактическую трепку Франко и умотал в управление.  
      О загадочных следах капитан не вспоминал особо. В конце концов, следы эти были чёрте где, а вовсе не у дома его обожаемого гримма. Что попусту трепать нервы? Может этому псу уже Тереза по-тихому голову снесла. Скрытная девчонка, но талантливая. И очень удачно, что эту дикую гриммку так вовремя нашел именно Беркхард. Никакого дурного влияния всяких разных.  
       И вообще все замечательно. Терпение наконец-то начало приносить свои плоды. Тем более Шон никогда не забывал слова дорогой мамочки: «Всегда можно сварить приворотное зелье».  
      Конечно, это не самый лучший вариант. Чревато непредсказуемыми последствиями. Особенно с Беркхардом. Но ингредиенты у Ренарда давно лежали в шкафчике на кухне. На всякий случай.  
      За привычной суетой светлый образ гримма почти не тревожил мыслей Принца Портленда. Вспомнил о нем Ренард уже ближе к вечеру, когда вернулся в свою квартиру. Тоскливо посмотрел на телефон – ни одного пропущенного вызова от главной головной боли. Усилием воли подавив желание набрать заветный номер, Ренард устроился поудобнее на диване. Открыл ноут и принялся освежать знания по практике анального секса. Заодно пошарился по разным ссылкам вроде – «как соблазнить натурала». Рекомендации оказались столь интересными, что Шон посетил душ аж два раза. Благо, завтра был выходной. Уснул он вполне довольным собой и очень крепко.  
        
      Он спал и видел сны, в которых Ник вел себя, подобно ласковому котенку. Позволял чесать за ушком и не только чесать, и не только за ушком. Все это счастье продолжалось ровно до того момента, пока нечто твердое и холодное не ткнуло Ренарда в лоб. Ренард открыл глаза. На него смотрело дуло сорок второго калибра. Подняв взгляд, Ренард уставился на Гриффина. Ну да, будущий лейтенант без всякого пиетета держал родное начальство на мушке.  
      Обычный человек с пистолетом, пусть и такой знатный стрелок как Гриффин, для принца полная ерунда. Вот только горло сжимала чья-то лапа, когти которой чувствительно покалывали кожу аккурат над сонной артерией. Монро – потрошитель и друг Ника.  
      Чуть поодаль стояла Тереза Рубел с мачете, а рядом с ней Розали со шприцем. Беркхарда в пределах видимости не наблюдалось.  
      – Чем обязан? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Ренард.  
      Лапа на горле немедленно сжалась.  
      Ренард прикинул, что если отбросить Монро, тот распашет ему горло. Но можно просто вывернуть Монро руку. Гриффина вырубить тоже нетрудно, а вот от Рубел будут проблемы. Розали можно вообще в расчет не брать. Та тряслась, как заячий хвост, даром что лисий. Впрочем, всегда можно поболтать. Для начала.  
      – Так всё же, дамы и господа, хотелось бы знать причину столь раннего визита.  
      Морно и Гриффин запыхтели. Рубел не шелохнулась, зато неожиданно подала голос Розали:  
      – Ваше высочество, пропал Ник.  
      А вот теперь Ренард немного испугался. А точнее обеспокоился. Хорошо так обеспокоился. Настолько, что если бы не пистолет у лба и не скалящий зубы потрошитель, принц сразу бы подскочил. Уж кому-кому, а Ренарду лучше других известно о таланте детектива Беркхарда находить приключения на свою симпатичную задницу. Однако сейчас была другая насущная проблема – друзья Ника с пистолетом, мачете и когтями.  
      – Я здесь причем?  
      Без того смуглый Гриффин и вовсе потемнел лицом, а из горла Монро раздался угрожающий рык.  
      – Сэр! – в голосе подчиненного не было намека на почтение, – не будем играть в эти ваши игры. Всем известно, что вы положили на Ника глаз!  
      – Ур-р-р. Да! Вы об него третесь!  
      Тереза хмыкнула. Розали вздохнула.  
      – Вопрос в другом: зачем вам это? Королевские игры? У вас меньше двух любовниц не бывает!  
      Толкая эту обвинительную речь, Гриффин низко наклонился к лицу капитана, по полицейской привычке пытаясь подавить собеседника. Это стало его ошибкой. Придвинувшись к капитану, детектив невольно заставил отступить Монро, чем не преминул воспользоваться Ренард. Захват, рывок – и вот один из лучших бойцов подразделения превратился в снаряд для потрошителя.  
      Ренард вскочил и бросился к Рубел. Девушка вместо контратаки застыла столбом, потому вырвать из рук мачете оказалось делом доли секунды. Отбросив её, Ренрад развернулся всем телом к Розали.  
      – Не знаю, заметили вы или нет, но ни женщин, ни Ника в моей постели не наблюдается. Хотя можете посмотреть в кладовке! Или вы уже не верите собственным глазам, миссис Монро? Я так понял, там что-то вроде сыворотки правды? – Ренард указал глазами на шприц.  
      Во время всего этого монолога Монро и Гриффин пытались принять вертикальное положение. Что касается мелкой гриммки и рыжехвоста, то обе так больше не издали ни звука и не пошевелились. Только таращились на принца. Ренард понял почему. Он встал в постели, в чем спал. То есть, исключительно в одном своем природном обаянии.  
      Посмотреть было на что. Начиная от девяти дюймов, кубиков пресса и заканчивая гладкой кожей. Эпиляция наше все. В восторг приходили оба пола. Ренард рассчитывал, что и Нику понравится. Осталось только его найти.  
        
      После того как дамы вышли из ступора, мужчины восстали из мини-свалки, а сам Ренард натянул штаны и рубашку, выяснилось следующее. Вчера, с утра пораньше, то есть – ближе к обеду, к Монро пришел Ник весь в расстроенных чувствах. Причем даже не по поводу бросившей его Джульетты, что было бы вполне естественно.  
      В общем, вчера Ник с энтузиазмом молодого щенка принялся разыскивать обладателя таинственных следов. Монро вспомнил, что следы были оставлены ищейкой Феррат, о чем он и сообщил Нику. Инициативный детектив принялся выяснять, кто более или менее похожий появился в Портленде за последнее несколько дней. Вечером, а именно в 18:32 (Монро потыкал Ренарду в нос мобильником), Ник позвонил и сообщил, что почти со стопроцентной вероятностью обнаружил, где находится этот таинственный босой, а еще, что знает, как принести Ренарду извинения и обязательно пойдет к нему. И потом телефон Ника не отвечал. И поиск по аппарату ничего не дал.  
      – Слушай, потрошитель! Может, ты учуял запах Ника у меня в квартире?! Ну, хотя бы возле дома? – Ренард начинал беситься.  
      Мало того, что вместо пробежки и кофе с утра драка и стриптиз, так ещё и Ник куда-то запропастился. А ведь шел к нему! Должен был прийти.  
      Монро отрицательно затряс башкой. Ренард перевел взгляд на Гриффина.  
      – Мистер Гриффин. А вам в голову не приходило, что не выяснив до конца кто, где и зачем, Беркхард вряд ли пошел бы ко мне?  
      Хэнк поджал полные губы и опустил глаза.  
      – Детектив, никогда не быть тебе лейтенантом, – не удержался Ренард. Амбициозность Гриффина была его маленькой слабостью наряду с любвеобильностью. Кастрировать блудливого детектива Шон сейчас не мог, а то бы непременно так и сделал. Впрочем, по скисшей физиономии стало понятно, что и поломанной карьеры вполне достаточно.  
      – Так, леди! Вам что известно?  
      Тереза предпочла отмолчаться, зато Розали начала объяснять, как Нику было плохо.  
      – Я узнала, – заявила Розали, – что период траура в случае разрыва отношений длится около половины срока отношений. А они были вместе четыре года!  
      Ренарду показалось, что он слышит бред сумасшедшей. Какие четыре года?! Какая половина срока? Ник сам ему вчера звонил, а принц уже просто не мог терпеть.  
      – А то, что он мог пойти в бар и познакомиться там с какой-нибудь... девушкой, вам в голову не пришло?! – сверкал глазами Ренард.  
      Тереза пожала плечами, а Розали ответила:  
      – Это же Ник!  
      Логично. Ник точно не пойдет клеить девиц в барах. Он лучше зомби станет. С духами будет воевать. Ищейкам головы рубить. Барахольщиков спасать. Или пропадет со всех карт и радаров.  
      – Гриффин, приступай к поискам. Неофициально, конечно. Официально Беркхард в отгуле, – распорядился Ренард, смутно представляя, где искать своего блудного гримма.  
        
      А гримма в это время ждало почти такое же странное пробуждение, как и его славного капитана.


	3. Chapter 3

  
      Голова трещала, как после вчерашнего. Опять на месте прошлого вечера – полный провал. К сожалению, Ник не забыл, что ему рассказали о позавчерашнем и малодушно не хотел открывать глаза. Однако кроме головной боли несчастного детектива мучил шум в ушах и другие непривычные ощущения. В частности - неподвижность. Ник только помнил, как он отправился на поиски босой ищейки. Впрочем, можно было догадаться, что нарушение должностной инструкции, обязывающей везде ходить с напарником, в этот раз вышло боком. Судя по всему, Ник здорово вляпался. Интересно во что?  
      И бравый охотник на нечисть... э-э-э... существ, совершающих противоправные действия, медленно поднял ресницы. «Похмелье» слетело моментально. По крайней мере, та часть, отвечает за содержание тормозной жидкости в крови. Ну, ещё бы! В грудь Нику упирался ствол автомата, который сжимал здоровый парень в камуфляже. Еще семеро таких же бойцов также держали его на прицеле.  
      – Утро доброе, детектив Беркхард, – раздалось над ухом. – Не советую проверять крепость веревок. У меня приказ: доставить вас живым или мертвым. Так что сами выбирайте, в каком виде вам транспортироваться.  
      Детектив Беркхард хотел возмутиться и напомнить, чем грозит нападение на полицейского и сколько лет дают за похищение. Он даже попытался приподняться для убедительности, но укол в бедро заставил его провалиться в тяжелый как бетонная плита сон.  
        
      Следующее пробуждение оказалось не лучше предыдущего. Руки все также вывернуты и скованы наручниками. Ко всему прочему, эти наручники - единственное, что прикрывало его тело. Зато лежал Беркхард на какой-то кушетке в помещении, напоминавшем больничную палату, оборудованную в средневековом замке.  
      Напротив него в кресле вольготно устроился мерзкий тип лет сорока, обладающий предположительно высоким ростом и плотной фигурой. Одет он был в хорошо сшитый костюм. Но самой примечательной чертой слащавого лица являлись маленькие свинячьи глазки, которые так и ели Ника живьем. Неприятный образ довершала светлая рыжеватая бородка и короткие, тщательно зализанные русые волосы.   
      Рядом с ним за креслом стоял другой. Бледный брюнет с темными глазами-сливами. Он, казалось, хотел буквально слиться со средой. А вот фиг ему! Ник запомнил эту физиономию в мельчайших подробностях и следил за каждым жестом Бледного.  
      У двери находилась пара классических мордоворотов. Охрана.  
      – С добрым утро-о-м, kleine* Ники! – пропел сидящий в кресле тип.  
      Беркхард хотел ответить, что утро добрым не бывает. Но во рту было так сухо, что вместо слов получился полухрип-полустон. В довершение всего мочевой пузырь красноречиво так намекал, что давно пришло время его опорожнить. Пришлось собрать волю в кулак, слюну во рту и прохрипеть более или менее членораздельно:  
      – Мне нужно в туалет.  
      – Да ты что? – Мерзкий попытался сделать большие глазки и уселся поудобнее, явно не торопясь отправлять своего пленника на горшок.  
      Счет к нему и Бледному вырос, так что Беркхард решил после освобождения послать все принципы хорошего копа подальше. В этот момент Бледный склонился к уху Мерзкого и забубнил что-то на немецком.  
      Мерзкий надул и без того жирные губешки:  
      – Думаешь, Себастьян? Ну, что ж. Мальчики, проводите нашего гостя. А ты, – обратился он к Бледному, – сообщи нашему дорогому кузену, что его любимый гримм гостит у меня в замке. И вот еще что...  
      Ника вздернули и, не освобождая рук, потащили по холодному полу. Своим гриммовским слухом он мог разобрать каждый звук, что произносил Мерзкий, но, увы, тот перешел на немецкий.  
        
      Да, парни – профессионалы. Руки так и не освободили. Ник их уже давно не чувствовал. Морды не покривили. Так и пришлось делать свои дела под бдительным взглядом двух пар глаз. Краснеть все равно больше уже некуда.   
      Ник хотел спросить, будут ли ему вытирать задницу, но не успел он открыть рот, как его стащили с толчка и запихали под душ. Ну, по крайней мере, умрет чистым.  
      Однако не все так просто в этом мире. После водных процедур те же самые парни принялись его кормить. С ложечки. Беркхард попробовал возмутиться, но ему красноречиво намекнули, что ложку могут сунуть и в другое место. Так что оставалось только поджимать озябшие пальцы на ногах, ерзать голой задницей по стулу и открывать рот, радуясь, что туда запихивают просто еду. Одна радость – Ника всё-таки укрыли полотенцем. До пояса. Сверху.  
        
       Пока сбежать не было ни какой возможности. Почти с нежностью он вспоминал своё похищение бароном Самди и превращение в зомби. В том изумительном состоянии ему было всё равно, куда идти, что бы ни стояло у него на пути. А главное - на нем были штаны. Теперь же инстинкт, указующий направление, молчал, зато инстинкт самосохранения просто вопил. Беркхард понятия не имел, что делать. В довершение всего, ветерок, гулявший по голой заднице, здорово охлаждал горячую голову.  
      Мученья начались сразу после кормежки. Вообще, Ник морально готовился, если не к смерти, то к пыткам и, судя по масляным глазкам Мерзкого, к возможному изнасилованию.   
      – Kleine Ники, – Мерзкий растянул губы в улыбке, – будешь хорошим мальчиком? Я прикажу снять с тебя наручники.  
      Беркхард кивнул. Как заложник, он мог обещать что угодно. А действовать будет по обстановке.  
      Мерзкий взмахнул рукой и Себастьян, который теперь был совсем не бледный, а очень даже покрасневший и смущенный, опустив глаза, прошуршал к Нику и щелкнул ключом.  
       Дать сразу всем по мордам не получилось. Руки занемели до того, что от возвращающейся чувствительности хотелось выть. Ник честно старался не скулить. Но самое страшное было впереди.  
      – Ники, mein Freund**! Ты безумно симпатичный молодой человек. Я бы даже сказал красивый.  
      Ник сглотнул. Вот и пришло его время расстаться с анальной девственностью. Ну, как вариант - можно было сдохнуть, сражаясь за свою честь, и, если повезет, прихватить с собой на тот свет Мерзкого.  
      – Однако твой naturel *** вид, внушает мне тревогу. Себастян, как думаешь, бритва или эпиляция? Ники, ты ведь хочешь понравиться моему кузену?  
      Ник отрицательно покачал головой. Нравиться всяким кузенам не было ни малейшего желания. Тем более Ник вообще не представлял, о ком речь. Судя по всему, сам Мерзкий явно не из Портленда. Может даже из королевской семьи. Это совсем не радовало. С Эриком – единокровным братом Шона, - Беркхард уже имел дело. Если и Мерзкий из семьи – дело труба. Да еще какой-то кузен-извращенец.  
      – Ну, что значит нет, Ники? Конечно, ты ему понравишься. Ты ему уже нравишься. Если бы я чуть хуже знал моего кузена, то мог бы поклясться, что он в тебя безумно влюблен. А, впрочем, проверим. Но сначала избавимся от лишений растительности.  
      Ник знал, что такое эпиляция. Джульетта рассказывала. Он помнил, как Мэл Гибсон в «Чего хотят женщины» (и чего только с любимой девушкой смотреть не приходилось) устроил себе ад при помощи воска, и мужественно приготовился терпеть.  
      Мерзкий опять попрепирался со своим помощником. Наверное, на тему: кто будет делать эпиляцию. Ники оставалось лишь надеяться, что босс сам не собирался марать руки. Но до чего они там договорились, узнать не удалось. Беркхарда повели под горячий душ. А когда вернули, то его ждала женщина в белом халате с прибором, напоминающим электробритву.   
      Беркхард облегченно вздохнул. Бриться он тоже не любил, так что его лицо регулярно украшала щетина. Но бритва в любом случае лучше воска. Ну, это Ник так думал. Ибо это оказалась не бритва, особо изощренное орудие пыток. Хуже воска раз в сто. Тот хоть быстро отдирается. А это… короче, Беркхард хорошо помнил, как на курсах по освобождению заложников рекомендовали первыми убивать женщин-террористов. Теперь Ник знал почему.  
      С невозмутимым лицом ведьма (а кто ж еще?) мертвой хваткой вцепилась в Ника и медленно, чертовски медленно принялась водить орудием пытки по груди. Там было не очень много волос. Нику, вот, они не мешали абсолютно. Может, они были ему даже дороги. А их, можно сказать, отрывали прям от сердца. Практически.  
      – Мисс!  
      Мисс оскалилась:  
      – Фас требуэтся держать?   
      Акцент был столь сильным, что Ники едва разобрал угрозу, зато «мальчики» Мерзкого немедленно изобразили готовность. Ник отрицательно затряс головой, искренне желая как-нибудь включить режим зомби. Увы. Любительница методов гестапо принялась за ноги. Когда нижние конечности по гладкости могли сравниться с мраморной статуей, а по цвету напоминали больного ветрянкой, косметологиня удовлетворительно поцокала языком.  
      Ник уже порадовался перерыву в своих мучениях. И тут разверзлись бездны ада. Позже, намного позже Ник узнал, что тот кошмар, в котором он очутился, назывался «эпиляцией интимной зоны». Самое смешное, что его делают именно так – без наркоза. Даже местного. Добровольно. Но это было потом. А пока Беркхард жалел, что его не пристрелили.  
      – Ein guter junge.**** – услышал он, когда, кажется, уже искрошил всю зубную эмаль.  
      Ну что же, после такого уже ничего и не страшно.  
        
      Ника снова заперли. Лишение одежды и белья должно было унизить и ограничить мобильность. Но логика подсказывала, что это только начало. Намазанный с ног до головы неизвестной косметикой, Беркхард понял, что его готовят к какому-то особо пакостному ритуалу, и всё творимое с ним до этого – сущие мелочи.   
      Ник попробовал постучаться головой о стену.   
      – Я зомби... Я зомби... – твердил он в надежде на чудо.  
      После третьего удара в ушах раздался звон, а голове наступило прояснение. Чуда не будет. Розали, чтоб ей, в свое время приготовила слишком хорошее противоядие. Оно напрочь нейтрализовало яд Самди. Судя по всему, придется выбираться обычными человеческими методами.  
      Ник принялся обнюхивать каждую щель, которую мог найти в своей камере-комнате. Их оказалось всего две. Одна между дверью и косяком. Такая, что туда не просунуть и ногтя, а вторая... вторая была довольно высоко и внушала чуть больше надежд. Это было вентиляционное окошко. Подтянув то, что можно было назвать кроватью, Беркхард исследовал окошко и понял, что сама труба как раз такая, чтобы в неё протиснуться. Ударом кулака он вышиб незначительную преграду и принялся расковыривать штукатурку.   
      Но стоило только сунуть голову в спасительное отверстие, как снизу раздалось отчаянное:  
      – Ник!  
      Услышав этот голос, Беркхард чуть не кувыркнулся с кровати. Можно, конечно, надеяться на галлюцинации, бред, колдовство, но вот оно – зло во плоти пред ним. Стоит, поджав лапки под грудью. Вздернутый носик покраснел. Глазки на мокром месте. Не знал бы кто это – сам бы слезу пустил.  
      – Адалинда?!  
      Ведьма мелко затрясла головой.  
      – Ник. Я тут совсем одна. Здесь так ужасно, что ты даже не представляешь!  
      – Представляю, – буркнул Беркхард.  
      – Нет! Нет! Нет! Ты должен мне помочь! Ник, ты просто не можешь все так оставить!  
      От такой наглости Ник чуть не подавился. Адалинда глянула на него и даже не побледнела – посерела. Потом еще раз шмыгнула носом.  
      – Ник... Я бы никогда... Вот!  
      Адалинда распахнула плащ, в который куталась. Беркхард прикусил язык, в попытке удержать рвущийся с него мат. Узкое платье обтягивало выпирающий живот. Можно конечно предположить, что Адалинда хорошо ела или занималась контрабандой наркотиков. Но противный внутренний голос подсказывал Нику – все эти замечательные вещи не с его гриммовским счастьем.  
      – Какой срок?  
      – Сам посчитай. Помнишь, когда мы занимались любовью?  
      Ник не сдержался и тихо застонал. Этого просто не могло быть. Ну, не могло! Вообще! Он же гримм! Эта сука – ведьма! И трахались они тогда без презерватива. Джульетта честно пила таблетки. А эта! Специально, что ли?  
      Нику даже в голову не пришло, что Адалинда может врать. Полицейский опыт? Гриммовское чутье? Ник не знал. Просто понял: пиздец!  
      – Ник! Ты меня здесь не бросишь!  
      – Не брошу.  
      – Мы выберемся вместе.  
      – Вместе.  
      – Я не могу здесь рожать!  
      – Не можешь.  
      – Они отберут моего... нашего сына.  
      – Сына.  
      – Ник!  
      – Адалинда, – Ник окинул взглядом фигуру ведьмы, – ты не пролезешь.  
      – Куда?  
      – Туда.  
      – Ник! Ты с ума сошел! Я туда не полезу! Я же все платье испачкаю!  
      – Угу.  
      – Ник!  
      Беркхард молчал. Охраняемый замок с толстыми стенами и маньяками-извращенцами. Снаружи полная известность. Он сам без штанов, зато с беременной ведьмой на руках. И что делать?  
      – Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
      В дверях стоял Мерзкий. Из-за его спины бледнел Себастьян.  
      Адалинда пискнула и сжалась. Ник пошире расправил плечи. Мерзкий был выше ростом, но «среднее телосложение» говорило том, что мужик сроду не был в спортивном зале, а лощеная физиономия давно не получала хороших зуботычин. Бледную немочь – Себастьяна – Ник вообще в расчет не брал.  
      – Ники, малыш. Я вижу, тебя уже порадовали хорошими новостями?  
      Взять Мерзкого в захват и под угрозой свернутой шеи пробираться к выходу.  
      – Как тебе? О! Думаю, ты счастлив. Однако не настолько, чтобы потерять голову и рисковать фрау Шейд в её деликатном положении. Ах! Мои люди так преданы мне и решительны, что даже я, Виктор Клодвиг цу Шелльдорф принц фон Кенигсберг, могу не успеть защитить твоего будущего ребенка от случайной пули.  
      Пока Беркхард постигал глубины юмора судьбы, Себастьян подкрался к Адалинде, схватил её локоть и залопотал на немецком. Та кидала взгляды на Ника, а потом молча пошла, куда повели.  
      Как только Ник остался наедине с Виктором, охрана, маячившая за дверьми, не в счет, тот немедленно заговорил с самым заговорщицким видом:  
      – Знаешь, у нас совсем мало времени. Когда дело касается тебя, Шон удивительно сообразителен. Он уже должен лететь сюда. Так что нужно быть готовым, что мой кузен появится в любой момент! Пошли! Встретим его во всеоружии!   
        
      Его похититель – тот самый Виктор. Сюда (знать бы ещё, куда) летит Ренард. С какой целью? В довершение всего у Виктора с длинным именем в заложницах беременная Адалинда. А его самого опять тащат, кажется, в подвал. Нет, всего лишь этажом ниже.   
      Ника бесцеремонно впихнули в комнату, из-за обилия красных тонов и своеобразной меблировки напоминающую бордель. Там уже торчал вездесущий Себастьян. У его ног лежал здоровенный моток джутовой веревки.  
      Виктор уселся на единственный стул и достал планшет. Он поманил своего секретаря и показал ему что-то на экране. Судя по лицу, Себастьян увидел нечто, его до предела смутившее. Темные глаза уставились на Ника испугано. Потом их обладатель мелкими шажками подкрался к Нику и прошептал:  
      – Сэр. Позвольте. Пожалуйста, – и потянул с плеч Ника халат. – Я постараюсь не причинять вам дискомфорта и неудобств.   
      Этот будет его насиловать? В том, что все манипуляции собралась творить именно Бледная Немочь, Ник не сомневался. Виктор не отрывал задницы от стула и с большим интересом пялился в планшет, чем на своего пленника. Беркхарду вдруг стало смешно. Он фыркнул. Себастьян почему-то обрадовался.  
      – Всё будет хорошо, – добавил он также шёпотом.   
      И взял веревки.  
      Твою мать! Вот когда думаешь, что тебе грозит изнасилование, морально готов уже к подобного рода унижению, а тебе то волосы повыдергивают, то хрен его знает какими извращениями занимаются.   
      Ник, конечно, несильно огорчался по поводу откладывания лишения анальной девственности на неопределённый срок. Просто когда вместо банального траха начинают творить загадочную неведомую хрень, становится понятно, что «многочисленными разрывами сфинктера» дело может не обойтись.  
      Началось все с того, что Себастьян набросил ему веревочную петлю на шею и начал крутить его вокруг своей оси. Причем время от времени он вязал узлы, сверяясь с планшетом. Виктор критиковал. То узлы неровные, то перекошено всё. Когда Ника со скрученными за спиной руками, которые привязали к ногам, поставили на колени, Виктор заявил:  
      – Это совершенно не в характере нашего Ники. Через чур брутально!  
      Ник не совсем понял почему, но на всякий случай обиделся.   
      Себастьян принялся распутывать узлы.  
      Следующий вариант, предполагал позу стоя. А из веревок на торсе связали почти сеть.  
      – А это слишком жертвенно. Его не на расстрел ведут.  
      И на этом спасибо. Хотя расстрел был бы, кажется, милосерднее.  
      – А эта эффектно смотрится лишь в подвешенном состоянии. Времени вбивать кольца и крюки у нас нет!  
      Слава кому-то там наверху. От полушпагата начало затекать все буквально через минуту.  
      – А вам не кажется, что это слишком? – осторожно поинтересовался Себастьян, когда закончил очередной сеанс рукоблудия с веревкой.  
      Виктор, наклонив голову, разглядывал Ника. Тот уже давно не мог смущаться. Только пялился в ответ. А что ещё сделаешь, когда в зубах кляп, на шее ожерелье из петель, коленки подтянуты к ушам, а бедра и щиколотки охватывают кольца веревки?  
      – Ну, не знаю... – протянул в ответ Виктор. – Есть в этом что-то от чувственного сюрреализма и эротичности Дали. Может, добавить страпон? Хотя нет, это действительно перебор. Или... Ники?  
      Ник погрыз кляп.  
      – Мне не нравится выражение его глаз. Может, ресницы покрасить? Себастьян, разверни его. Не так, болван! Лицом ко мне!  
      Себастьян, бубня под нос: «Прошу прощения, мистер Беркхард», – послушно ворочал Ника.  
      Неожиданно где-то что-то грохнуло. Потом ещё раз. И ещё. Ник услышал выстрелы.  
      Дверь открылась, и один из охранников что-то сказал Виктору. Тот моментально взвился.   
      – Себастьян! У нас нет времени! Он уже тут! А! Когда он прилетел?! Как?! Мы не готовы! Что делать?!  
      – Развязать?  
      – Сдурел, идиот?! Просто поверни.  
      Себастьян еще раз развернул Ника.  
      – О! Ну какая же у него перекошенная рожа. Ники! Что ты так зло смотришь? Себастьян! Кляп убери.  
      Себастьян покорно расстегнул ремешок и вытащил изо рта Ника мерзкий шарик.  
      Тут за дверью раздались звуки, красноречиво свидетельствующие о происходящей за ней борьбе. Кого-то били об эту самую дверь. Может даже головой. Виктор подскочил к Нику, схватил его за волосы и представил к голове пистолет.  
      – Себастьян!  
      Раздались три выстрела, и дверь вышибли.   
      М-да. Даже если бы Виктор не держал Ника на мушке, вряд ли Ренард смог что-либо предпринять. Судя по открытому рту и выкатившимся глазам, он был в шоке. Ну да. Так детектив Беркхард своего капитана не встречал ни разу. Голым, связанным и в позе, при которой видно всё аж до Аляски.  
      -------  
      * kleine – нем. малыш.   
      ** mein Freund – нем. мой друг.  
      *** naturel – фарнц. природный, натуральный.  
      ****Ein guter junge. – нем. Хороший мальчик.


	4. Глава  4

  
      В то злополучное утро, спровадив друзей Ника, Ренард не стал пить кофе. Адреналина он и так нахлебался по самое не хочу. Поэтому: душ, бритье и в участок на максимально разрешенной скорости.  
      Там царила обычная рабочая атмосфера. Гриффин умел хранить секреты и не разводить панику. Ренард раздал задания, пристроил Ву в помощь Гриффину и договорился с Генриеттой о встрече. Поиск пропавших не относился к числу особых талантов этой ведьмы. Но лучше, чем ничего. Он уже собрался выезжать, как позвонил Себастьян.  
      – День добрый, Шон.  
      Судя по преувеличенно мягкому тону Ренарда ожидали особо неприятные известия.  
      – Здравствуй. Если новости две, начинай с плохой.  
      – Новость одна, но тебе сильно не понравится. Виктор захватил Ника. Он сейчас здесь, в замке. Чего он этим хотел добиться, просто не представляю.   
      Ренарду стало дурно. Он, конечно, не ждал что Беркхард рванет в Лас-Вегас, но ведь всё могло быть проще. Какой-нибудь заброшенный дом на окраине города. Ника держит в заложниках всего лишь банда свихнувшихся ягуардов. А лучше бы, если любимый гримм просто ещё раз набрался и отсыпался… да хоть в парке на скамейке. И вообще, место гримма возле принца! Шон так решил!  
      – Что он делает? – недрогнувшим голосом спросил Ренард.  
      – У нас скоро полночь. Ник всё ещё под действием снотворного и спит. Виктор только что лег. Прости, Шон, я не знал о его планах. Он больше не доверяет мне так, как раньше.  
      Ренард потер лоб, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. Хотя, что тут думать? Чемодан-аэропорт-Вена. Нужно только заскочить к комиссару.  
        
      Участок Ренарда числился на хорошем счету. Да что скромничать – лучший участок. Раскрываемость в последнее время, наверное, самая высокая по стране, исключая, разве что, всякие Говенвилли*, где угон велосипеда – самое серьёзное преступление и столь же частое, как дождь в Неваде. А всё, между прочим, благодаря Ренарду. Ну и гримму, конечно.   
      Поэтому начальник полиции всегда охотно шёл Ренарду навстречу. Ценил, так сказать, высокий профессионализм и служебное рвение. Кроме того, замечательно поддавался колдовским чарам. О последнем комиссар, разумеется, понятия не имел. И об исчезновении одного из детективов тоже. Не суть. Важно, что через пятнадцать минут Ренард был в отпуске.  
      Уже спускаясь по лестнице управления, Ренард подумал, что неплохо бы кроме банальной силы, которая явно будет не на его стороне, предложить Виктору ещё что-то. Диана отпадала. Ника Ренард хотел вернуть безумно, но отдавать свою дочь, тем самым делая её заложницей, крайне не благоразумно. Пораскинув мозгами, Ренард решил предложить сукину сыну ключи гриммов. Нужно только их найти. После того, как Ренард окольными путями выяснил, что коллекция пополнилась, Беркхард сменил тайник. Со всеми пертурбациями девушек из ведьм и обратно и прочими радостями жизни капитану как-то не досуг было уточнять, где его шустрый гримм устроил новый схрон. Зато Ренард хорошо знал, кто об этом может быть осведомлен. Пришлось возвращаться в участок.  
      Капитан не стал радовать подчинённых известием о своем временном отсутствии. Он просто вызвал к себе Гриффина.   
      Тот незамедлительно явился. Глазки в пол, губки надуты. Лобик нахмурен. Скромный такой мальчик. Нет, не он сегодня утром пистолетом в лицо начальству тыкал.  
      «Да не буду я тебя увольнять, придурок! Расслабь ягодицы. Такого долбоёба как ты надо держать под присмотром», – мысленно обратился Ренард к Гриффину. Тот, конечно, услышать не мог, но излишне скромничать перестал.  
      – Как идут поиски Беркхарда?  
      – Мы опросили... – завел стандартную песню Гриффин.  
      – Результаты? – прервал его Ренард.   
      Гриффин покачал головой. Понятно, что результатов ноль. Ожидаемо.  
      – Продолжайте. А Рубел и Монро участвуют в поиске?  
      – Да!  
      – Хорошо, – Ренард принял сосредоточено задумчивый вид. – И где они сейчас?  
      – Тереза пошла по району. Может ей кто что-нибудь неофициально скажет. А Эдди ищет на набережной Уилламетт – в районе Стального Моста.   
      Это единственное, что интересовало Ренарда.   
      – Хорошо. Я отъеду. Если что – звоните.  
      «Всё равно сброшу», – мысленно добавил Ренард. Гриффин преданно закивал. Но Ренард уже не смотрел. Некогда. И быстро покинул свой кабинет.  
      Потрошителя он нашел там, где и говорил Гриффин. Тот вынюхивал неизвестно что в Мемориальном парке. Ну, тянуло это зверье на природу.  
      – Монро-о! – притворно ласково позвал Ренард и схлынул.  
        
      Вот, конечно, можно было потратить час-другой на рассказ о том, что Нику нужны ключи. Можно сочинять, что Виктор их требовал и грозился спустить с Беркхарда живого шкуру. Убеждать этого проклятого потрошителя. Только вот регистрация на рейс через два часа. А нужно домой заскочить и ключи взять.  
      Монро остался лежать там же, в бессознательном состоянии. Ренард, честно говоря, не был уверен, что именно стало причиной отключки: то ли ментальная препарация, то ли легонький удар затылком о дерево. Неоднократный. В любом случае, в самолет Ренард садился с ключами.  
      Где-то над Атлантикой у него зазвонил мобильник. Этот вызов Ренард принял. Хочешь не хочешь, а пришлось выслушивать треп Виктора. Причем внимательно, пытаясь уловить хотя бы крохи полезной информации. Кузен по обыкновению болтал много, явно наслаждаясь свой удачей. В конце концов, предложил обмен. Он вернет практически целого Ника, а Ренард отдаст ему ключи.  
      – Шон, брат мой. Вы столько вместе работаете. Малыш наверняка тебе доверяет. Ты точно знаешь, где они.  
      – Короче! – не выдержал Ренард, – Если хоть один волос...  
      – Да за кого ты меня держишь?! Я никогда не покушусь на такую шевелюру. Черные, густые, мягкие…. Мррр…   
      – Р-р-р-р!  
      – Понял! Понял! Ни одного волоска! Но ты привезешь ключики, да, братик?  
      – Хор-р-рошо! Как только они будут у меня, я вылечу первым же рейсом. И помни: живой и здоровый.   
      – Принц гримма не обидит. Жду нашей встречи, кузен. С нетерпением!  
      Виктор наконец отключился.   
      «Ключи, значит? Похоже, я становлюсь пифией», – Ренард выдал оскал стюардессе. Длинноногая фея неба ответила ему профессиональной улыбкой:  
      – Вам что-нибудь нужно, сэр?  
      «Отряд «Морских котиков» и пару танков!»  
      – Благодарю вас, нет.  
      Фея заскользила по проходу дальше. Танков, конечно, Ренард не найдет, «Морских котиков» тоже. Но у него был егерь. Он-то Ренарда и встретил.  
        
      Бывший егерь 6-го горно-стрелкового батальона Мартин Мейснер обладал незаурядными способностями. Обаятельный революционер с харизмой, верой в светлое будущее и замечательными организаторскими способностями. В общем, Че Гевара австрийского разлива. То есть, такой же симпатичный и с такими же сумасшедшими идеями. Ни черта не практично, но красиво и завораживает.   
      Сомнение в идеях и идеалах старого приятеля нисколько не мешало Ренарду по-настоящему тепло относиться к Мартину, искренне ему симпатизировать и использовать его в своих целях. А кто сказал, что в этой жизни все легко и просто?   
        
      – Что на этот раз? – спросил Мартин, когда с приветствиями было покончено, и они выехали с территории аэропорта.  
      – У моих братьев регулярно сносит крышу. Они забывают, что Портленд и Орегон – моя территория. Следовательно все, кто там живут – принадлежат мне!   
      – Феодал, – Мартина, кажется, позабавило такое отношение к американскому штату и его обитателям.  
      Ренард не ответил. Он отвернулся и теперь смотрел в окно. Ну, может принц чуть хватил лишнего. Но Николас Беркхард – его личный гримм. Ренард можно сказать его вынянчил, выпестовал. Нормального человека из него сделал, а не какого-нибудь социопата-серийного убийцу, которым наверняка стал бы Ник, займись его воспитанием сумасшедшая мамаша Беркхард или ее шизанутая сестренка Мари. И не отдаст он его. Пусть хоть небо на землю рухнет!  
      – Виктор украл моего гримма и шантажирует меня его жизнью, – наконец открыл рот Ренард.  
      – Парню прям «везет».  
      – Угу, – Ренард упорно пялился в окно  
      – И что хочет? Диану? Но ты же знаешь, что...  
      – Нет, у него, как ни странно, запросы поскромнее. Всего лишь ключи. Ты их у себя подержи, – Ренард сунул сверток в бардачок. – Виктор похвастался, когда я уже летел. Значит, он думает, что я ещё в Потрленде. Следовательно, меня никто не ждет раньше чем через сутки.   
      – Помощь нужна?  
      – А сколько у тебя людей?  
      – Что будешь делать, пойдешь в замок?  
      – Угу.  
      – Тогда я один. Штурм группой – это уже открытое выступление. Рано светить всех.  
      Все-таки, несмотря на идеализм, у Мейснера была своя, непостижимая для Ренарда практичность. Сам готов рисковать жизнью. Затеял бестолковую революцию. Но при этом четко просчитывает «рано-поздно». У Ренарда всё было проще. Мартин, конечно, был бы кстати. Этакая машина для убийств, профессионал выноса дверей и специалист по подкопам и ас снятия часовых.  
      – Нет, Мартин. Ты не пойдешь. У тебя ключи. Если я там сгину, пусть они их еще семьсот лет ищут. И Диану им никогда не отдавай.  
      – А Адалинде?  
      – Вот сейчас не до неё, – отмахнулся Ренард. – Мне нужны гранаты, автомат, бронежилет...  
      Бывшая любовница волновала его меньше всего. Замок с его неприступными стенами, нашпигованный сигнализацией – вот это проблема.   
        
      Планировку замка Ренард помнил еще с детства. Папенька был одержим идей дружбы маленького Шона с многочисленными кузенами и возил его сюда не реже нескольких раз в год. Сначала в попытках выжить – не все разделяли планы короля по пробуждению родственной любви, затем в попытках найти кузена Виктора для выяснения отношений, – Шон изучил все коридоры. Апогеем стала драка в одной из башен, где тринадцатилетний Шон не на жизнь, а на смерть мутузил пятнадцатилетнего Виктора. В то время кузен ещё сохранял преимущество в силе, росте и весе. Однако рассерженный Шон был твердо намерен укоротить длиннющий язык двоюродного братца.  
      Виктора спасло лишь вмешательство взрослых. Ну, так Шон полагал. Сам Виктор, разумеется, считал иначе. С тех пор прошло немало лет. Ренард давно уже не напоминал того тощего нескладного мальчишку. Да и количество родственников заметно поубавилось. Но Виктор не забывал время от времени на редких приемах, когда собиралось все семейство, и Ренард был скован правилами приличия, напомнить, что чуть-чуть не разбил Шону нос.  
      Любви это не прибавляло. Но справедливости ради, Виктор никогда, подобно Эрику, не источал открытой ненависти и холодного презрения. Обычно всё ограничивалось мелкими пакостями, крупными интригами и бесконечным трепом. Сколь ехидным, столь и бестолковым. Однако в этот раз дорогой кузен пошел по стопам принца Эрика и покусился на святое... на личное... в общем, посмел дотронуться до гримма. Такое не прощают. Искренне жалея, что в свое время нельзя было даже намекнуть, кто именно главный организатор встречи Эрика с праотцами, Ренард не понимал, что заставило Виктора пойти на такой не свойственный его натуре шаг. Впрочем, сейчас это было совершенно не важно. Главное вернуть свое!  
      Ренард решил времени не терять. На его стороне фактор внезапности. В конце концов, он – колдун, капитан и принц! Лезущие в голову дурацкие ассоциации про замок, драконов и прекрасных принцесс были изгнаны усилием воли. Есть более достойные объекты для подражания. Например, Гай Юлий Цезарь. Veni, vidi, vici – Пришёл, увидел, победил. Можно сказать, практически план всей компании. Другого у Ренарда все равно не было. С такими светлыми мыслями вооруженный до зубов победитель кузенов и будущий освободитель гриммов стоял под стенами родового замка своего двоюродного братца. Ну что? Пошли!  
      Хотелось бы, конечно, появиться в духе Нео, снеся ворота фунтами пластида и поливая всё перед собой очередями из автоматов. Не тратя время на перезарядку, отбрасывать оружие, как только кончались патроны, и доставать новое.   
      Реальность к принцу была сурова. Пробираться пришлось через потайной вход в полусогнутом состоянии. Сгинувший в веках неведомый архитектор явно не рассчитывал на высокий рост потомков королевской династии.  
      Вместо пластида замок Ренард открывал отмычкой. Потом пришлось применять грубую физическую силу. Петли безбожно заржавели. Похоже, здесь никто не появлялся со времен его детства. К тому же свисающая отовсюду паутина и стойкий запах плесени не добавляли романтики.  
      Вместо толпы охраны, которую Ренард готовился убивать пачками, ему попался старый испуганный лакей и не менее испуганная горничная. Правда, для разнообразия совсем юная. Конечно, принц с ножом в зубах, в перепачканных гриндерсах и с паутиной, свисающей с ушей, напугал их почти до обморока. «Дедушка» с «внучкой» тихо осели там, где стояли и даже не подумали поднять тревогу. Так что большую часть пути Ренард прошел беспрепятственно.   
      Первым делом он спустился в подвал, где немножко поорал, рассчитывая, что Ник в одной из камер.   
      Прадед Виктора по материнской линии увлекался готикой и создал там этакий домашний музей пыток. Увы, хоть сами камеры и были в отличном состоянии, готовые немедленному приему заключенных, но в них было пусто. И судя по всему, Виктор не только продолжил традицию своих предков, пополняя коллекцию различными кошмарными приспособлениями, но и дорожил ими точно так же. Экспонаты оказались слишком ценны для использования их по прямому назначению.  
      Ренард мысленно выругался и устремился наверх. Если не подвал, то башня.  
      189 крутых ступенек. Это Ренард опять-таки помнил с детства. Винтовая лестница круто уходила вверх. Узкая, как любая другая в средневековом замке. Она была призвана дать возможность подниматься по ней только одному человеку. Так что в случае нападения, сколько бы ни было бойцов у атакующих, здесь мог держать оборону и один воин.   
      Шон даже не запыхался, когда оказался перед дверью. Он бодро ломанулся и... едва не сломал плечо. Крепкий дуб, окованный железом даже не дрогнул. Ренард поморщился, пробормотал несколько проклятий в адрес двери и задумался. Вот где-где, а тут баловаться взрывчаткой не хотелось. Ник, окажись он за дверью, мог пострадать.  
      Недолгие колебания прервались легким щелчком хорошо смазанного замка и чуть слышным скрипом петель.  
      – Шон! Неужели ты пришел спасти меня?!  
       Адалинда... Она перепугано выглядывала из-за двери. Ренард злобно посмотрел на бывшую любовницу. Та сразу сообразила, что это не её рыцарь.  
      – Он в покоях Виктора, – уронила она и аккуратно прикрыла дверь.   
      Ренард не стал тратить время на рефлексию и устремился вниз.  
      Уже на подходе он наконец-то наткнулся на охрану. Рассерженный принц с чувством пострелял, потом кому-то врезал по зубам. В процессе какой-то идиот сорвал у него с пояса гранату. Чека осталась у принца. Граната у идиота. Нет, дубовые двери – отличная вещь. За ними можно чудно пережить небольшой взрыв.   
      Потом Ренард ещё пострелял. Каждое помещение приходилось брать с боем. У дверей будуара маменьки Виктора Ренард схватился врукопашную. Дверь выбивал уже не своим плечом, а спиной одного из телохранителей Виктора.   
        
      Когда, наконец, преграда была устранена, а ненужное тело отброшено элегантно небрежным движением в сторону, принц Портленда шагнул внутрь и замер с открытым ртом.   
      Ренард много чего повидал в этой жизни. Он наивно полагал, что морально готов к любому виду своего гримма. В луже крови, избитого, мертвого, превращенного черт знает во что. Однако увиденное его потрясло. В центре практически пустой комнаты находилась совершенно дикая композиция. На кушетке полулежал Ник. Самое приличное, что увидел Ренард – это пистолет у его виска. Все остальное... В память навсегда врезалась гладкая кожа, туго стянутая веревками. Причудливый узор из узлов. А главное – взгляд и заливающиеся румянцем щеки.   
      – Виктор-р. Отпусти его! – приказал Ренард, наконец обретя голос.  
      – Шон. Не тебе мне указывать!  
      Виктор перехватил Ника поудобнее. Дуло пистолета чуть отклонилось. Этого Ренарду показалось достаточно. Он нажал на спусковой крючок. Но вместо выстрела раздался сухой щелчок.  
      Как облегченно выдохнул стоящий у стены Себастян, Ренард даже не заметил. Он видел только своего гримма и угрожающего ему Виктора.   
      За доли секунды у Виктора на лице отразилась вся гамма эмоций. От ужаса до эйфории, когда он понял, что у Ренарда кончились патроны, Виктор вновь почувствовал себя хозяином положения и принялся размахивать пистолетом:  
      – Мой дорогой кузен Шон, вот совершенно не стоило...  
      Что стоило, что нет, Ренард слушать не стал. Как только дуло перестало тыкаться в голову Нику, он отшвырнул бесполезное оружие и бросился вперед.  
      Болевой захват проведен идеально, вот только Виктор, совершенно необученный боевым исскуствам, вместо контрудара ткнул пальцем Ренарду в ухо и нелепо пихнул его под колено. Из-за этого они кучей рухнули на пол, где «дорогой кузен» принялся отбиваться с энтузиазмом кошки, которую дети хотят завернуть в пеленки. Правда, до кошачьей ловкости ему было далеко. Так что Ренард от души угостил его несколькими ударами по ребрам и контрольным ударом приложил головой об пол. Он вообще хотел его добить, но был остановлен голосом разума:  
      – Шон, если ты убьешь его сейчас, то последствия будут просто катастрофическими, – тихо произнес Себастьян, склоняясь над поверженным принцем.  
      Ренард плюнул (фигурально конечно) на Виктора и поспешил на помощь своему гримму.   
      Оглядев фронт работ и встретившись взглядом с невозможно синими глазами Ника, Ренард внезапно расхотел его развязывать. Ну, когда ещё предоставится такой случай сотворить со своим гриммом все, что взбредёт в голову без риска получить по своему аристократическому фейсу. Хотя получить можно и потом. Так что пришлось засунуть свои фантазии куда подальше и взяться за веревки.  
      Узлы были затянуты мастерски. Ренард взмок, распутывая первый. А время поджимало. Он посмотрел в глаза Нику и взялся за нож.  
      – Сейчас я тебя освобожу... – голос Ренарда был откровенно хриплым.  
      Водить лезвием возле кожи оказалось еще хуже. Нет, нож превосходно делал свое дело, но от самого процесса у Ренарда вся кровь прилила к органу, прямо противоположному мозгу. В результате чего в совершенно пустой голове гуляло эхо. А поминутно облизывавший и покусывающий губы Ник со своими раскрасневшимися щеками и горящими синим глазами только всё осложнял. Срезанные веревки одна за другой падали к ногам капитана. Мир куда-то проваливался, да и черт с ним.  
      – Was ist denn hier Los?!** – раздался громом небесным папочкин голос.  
      «Так и импотентом стать недолго», – мысленно скривился Ренард от внезапно опавшей эрекции. Ничто не так остужает любовную горячку, как явление дражайшего папеньки.  
      Ренард выдохнул, затем поспешно сорвал с себя куртку и набросил её на плечи Ника. Тот, уже практически развязанный, встал рядом. В этот момент завозился валявшийся на полу Виктор, за что получил очередной пинок гриндерсом. Ренард не метил по яйцам, но попал удачно. Виктор взвизгнул.  
      – Ich fragte: «Was ist hier Los?!»***  
      Ренард сверлил глазами короля, подбирая более или менее приличные слова, а его величество продолжало выражать крайнее недовольство на немецком:  
      – Шон! Я крайне возмущен твоим поведением! – король царственно уселся на подвинутый Себастьяном стул. – Как ты мог, прибыв в Австрию, не нанести мне визит?! А твой совершенно не подобающий принцу вид?!  
      Знал бы драгоценный папочка, что это обычное дело.  
      – Я оскорблен до глубины души. И не только этим. Как ты ведешь себя с кузеном?! И кто этот молодой человек?! Прекрати его обнимать!  
      Ренард инстинктивно сгреб Ника в охапку, всем видом показывая, что свое не отдаст.  
      – Виктор! – продолжал король, – Немедленно прекрати лежать в моем присутствии, я вижу, что ты не в обмороке!  
      Виктор в ответ жалобно застонал:  
      – Он в меня стрелял!  
      – Ты ещё скажи, что я промазал. Не ври! – нагло соврал Ренард.  
      – И ещё он меня бил. Больно. Совершенно ни за что! Себастьян! Подтверди!– продолжал скулить Виктор.  
      Секретарь сделал вид, что его тут нет, и прикинулся тумбочкой.  
      – Ты украл моего гримма! – рыкнул Ренард и стиснул Беркхарда ещё сильнее.   
      – Кого? – выкатил глаза король  
      – Да, да! «Его гримма», – передразнил Виктор.  
      – У тебя есть гримм?! И что ты с ним делаешь?   
      – В данный момент он его лапает, совершенно не думая о приличиях, – наябедничал Виктор.  
      – А ты что с ним делал? Где твои были приличия? – Ренард уже не рычал, а шипел через дырку в щеке. Он снова схлынул.  
      – Шон! Немедленно верни человеческий облик.   
      Ренард послушался. Удалось с трудом.  
      – Виктор, что ты делал с гриммом? – продолжал допытываться король.  
      – Э-э-э-э. Я его пытал!  
      Король смерил взглядом Беркхарда.  
      – Не вижу содранной кожи, синяков и следов электрошока. Это какие-то новые методы? Молодой человек, что от вас хотел мой племянник?  
      Беркхард недоуменно похлопал ресницами. Он не понимал ни слова. Король быстро сообразил и исправился, повторив вопрос на английском:  
      – Что от вас хотел Виктор?  
      – Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Ник.  
       Он и не думал вырываться из объятий Ренарда, чему тот был несказанно рад. Особенно если учесть, что, наплевав на присутствие его величества, капитанский стояк снова рвал ширинку. Да и как иначе, когда из преграды между ним и вожделенным гриммовским телом только свои собственные штаны и белье?  
      – Виктор?  
      – А что? Я вообще тут пострадавшая сторона!  
      – Он с Ники всякими извращениями занимался, – раздался женский голос.  
      – Адалинда?  
      – И здесь она, – пробурчал Ренард.  
      – Адалинда, будь любезна, иди в свою комнату, – совсем не любезным тоном попытался спровадить женщину Виктор и добавил: – Luder****.  
      Виктор сказал это не очень громко. Практически под нос. Но услышали все.  
      – Виктор! Не смей выражаться в присутствии фрау Шейд! А вас, моя дорогая, я благодарю за своевременный доклад о творящемся здесь безобразии, – самым бессовестным образом слил свою информаторшу король Фредерик.  
      Ведьма, завернутая в шаль, процокола каблучками в комнату и спряталась за массивную фигуру короля:  
      – Он и меня в заложницах держал!  
      – Что?! Виктор?! – король уставился на племянника.  
      – А где вы видели заложницу, сующую везде свой курносый нос? Да кому ты нужна!  
      – Я Нику нужна! – заявила Адалинда.  
      – Что?! – Взгляды короля и Ренарда скрестились на молодой женщине.  
      Потом Ренард покосился на пригревшегося на его груди детектива.   
      – Э... – только и мог сказать этот детектив.  
      – Он отец моего ребенка!  
      – Диана не моя дочь?! – Ренард отодвинул от себя коварного гримма и уставился ему в глаза.  
      Гримм открыл рот, но не издал ни звука. Внести ясность попробовала Адалинда:  
      – Нет. У меня сын от Ника.  
      – Диана – мальчик?! – совершенно серьезной физиономией спросил Виктор.  
      Причем настолько серьезной, что король схватился за сердце, а Ренард снова потерял дар речи.  
      – Идиоты, – пробубнила Адалинда себе под нос. – Ники, скажи им!  
      – Адалинда беременна от меня, – наконец смог выдать нечто членораздельное Ник.  
      «Охренеть!» – читалось на лицах короля и Ренарда.  
      – Хи-хи!   
      – Виктор! – рявкнул король, теряя остатки терпения. – Что здесь вообще творится?! Зачем здесь этот гримм и его... эта... фрау?  
      – Дядя. Ваше величество. Вы знаете, насколько я предан нашему дому в частности и семье в целом... – начал Виктор. Английская речь лилась не так свободно, как немецкая, но от этого звучала еще весомее.  
      Ренард стиснул зубы. Сейчас предстоит поток словоблудия. Его надо просто пережить.  
      – …Но в данной совершено запутанной ситуации, когда вопрос сохранения единства семьи стал ребром, я не мог оставаться в стороне. Искренне ведомый заботой о членах королевского дома, предпринял все мыслимые и немыслимые шаги по предотвращению катастрофы...  
      Пока Виктор нес свою ахинею, Ренард тихонько тискал Ника. Тот вроде как не противился. Впрочем, возможно он просто замерз, в каменных стенах было не жарко. А может посчитал, что Ренард нервничает, что, вообще-то, было недалеко от истины.  
      – …При данном положении вещей мне показалось, что мой дорогой кузен Шон разделяет мои интересы...  
      Кажется, Ренард пропустил приличный кусок высокопарной трепотни.   
      – Не разделяю! – четко заявил он.   
      Что бы ни плел Виктор, сразу нужно отрицать всё. Однако если Виктора несло, то заткнуть его можно было, только хорошенько приложив. И то далеко не факт.  
      – Мой дорогой кузен, ты совершил непростительную ошибку, в результате чего случились все эти недоразумения. Если бы я только мог вообразить себе всю сложность твоих отношений с господином Беркхардом...  
      В этот момент Ник, видимо порядком утомившийся, ткнулся лбом в плечо Ренарда, и тот снова отвлекся на некоторое время.  
      – Шон! – повысил голос Виктор, возвращая Ренарда в мир холодных каменных стен и горячих родственных разборок. – Ты знаешь, насколько мне дорого твое доброе отношение и как я предан всем членам королевского дома. Всем без исключения! Я бы никогда не позволил ничего противоправного по отношению к любому из них! К любому, Шон, к любому!  
      Ренарду показалось, что Виктор в кои-то веки решил сказать что-то со смыслом.  
      – В этот трудный час, в тяжёлую годину, мы должны объединиться, чтобы с честью встретить такое радостное событие, как желание нашего брата и вашего, несомненно достойного сына, – Виктор отвесил поклон в сторону короля, – связать свою судьбу со столь неоднозначным избранником...  
      Виктор определённо куда-то клонил, но куда? Мозг Ренарда отказывался складывать мудреные пазлы словесных плетений этого болтуна.   
      – Нет в этом мире человека, который более меня раскаивался в совершенной ошибке! Но в этом и твоя доля вины, Шон! Ты так скрывал своего жениха!  
      Сложилось! Ренард потрясенно уставился в макушку Беркхарда. Тот поднял голову, таких удивленных глаз у детектива не было даже тогда, когда он узнал, что его начальник принц и колдун в одном флаконе:  
      – У вас есть жених? Кто?   
      По счастью у Беркхарда хватило ума спросить это тихо. Ренард немедленно притиснул его к себе:  
      – Молчи. Ты – мой жених.  
      – Охренеть! – пробормотал Беркхард ему в ключицу.  
      – Так! Какой, к чертовой матери, еще жених?! – возмутился король.  
      Ренард расправил плечи:  
      – Отец, я прошу твоего благословения на брак с Николасом Беркхардом – гриммом.  
      – Охренеть! – выдала Адалинда и тихо свалилась на руки Себастьяну.  
      -------  
      *Говенвилли – это Усть-Пиздюйски американского разлива.  
      **Was ist denn hier Los?! – нем. Что здесь творится?!  
      *** Ich fragte: «Was ist hier Los?!» – нем. Я спросил: «Что здесь творится?!»  
      **** Luder – нем. Стерва.  
     


	5. Глава 5

  
       Суматоха, вызванная обмороком Адалинды, улеглась. Больше всех панику разводил Виктор. Помощь оказывал в основном Себастьян. Когда, наконец, беременную ведьму привели в чувство, король выразил желание пообщаться со своим сыном и господином Ником без посторонних:  
      – Разумеется, после того, как господин Беркхард приведет себя в надлежащий вид. И в помещении более подходящем для бесед, чем это!  
      Виктор сообразил, в чей огород камень, и предпочел в кои-то веки промолчать.  
        
      Одежда для Ника нашлась быстро и почти по размеру. Правда, не его. Рубашка и брюки сидели вполне прилично. Туфли оказались чуть великоваты. Но все это такие мелочи по сравнению с тем кайфом, который может ощутить мужчина, не имеющий склонности к эксгибиционизму, когда его зад и перед наконец-то прикрывают штаны.   
       Когда Ник уже застегивал рубашку, к нему обратился Ренард:  
      – Ник, пойми меня правильно, в этой ситуации у меня не было другого выхода.  
      – Я все понял, капитан. Мы собираемся пожениться. У нас серьезные отношения.  
      Ник и в самом деле все понял: Ренарду пришлось импровизировать. Что ж, объявить Ника женихом для спасения из лап Виктора – не самый плохой выход. Ренард обрадовался сообразительности своего детектива.  
      – Хорошо, Ник. Давай так...  
      Что именно он хотел предложить, осталось неизвестным, так как появился один из сопровождающих короля:  
      – Его величество требует вас к себе.  
      Пришлось поторопиться. По дороге Ренард провел краткий курс этикета.  
      – Короля зовут Фредерик. Но ни в коем случае не обращайся к нему по имени. Только «Ваше Величество».  
      Ник кивнул. Это как вежливое «сэр».  
      – Пока не спросят – молчи.  
      И тут все понятно.  
      – За руку не здоровайся.  
      Не очень-то и хотелось.  
      – Стой, пока король сам не приложит сесть.  
      – Короче, все как на приёме у комиссара, – сделал свои выводы Ник.  
      – Угу, когда он делает капитальный разнос, – подтвердил Ренард.  
      Их проводили в кабинет Виктора. Ренард ещё раз, но теперь уже торжественно представил Ника королю. Сделал он это предельно серьезно, с перечислением всех регалий. Ник узнал, что у него не только имеются несколько наград за службу в полиции, но и вдобавок - он признан лучшим гриммом города и наставником гриммов всего Орегона. В ответ на это король удовлетворенно кивнул, и Ренард замолк.  
      – Ну что ж, господин Беркхард, значит, вы - избранник моего сына?  
      Вопрос был риторическим. Ник ограничился кивком. Он неоднократно проходил собеседования, его самого допрашивали и ОВР, и ФБР. А вот теперь он сподобился предстать перед судьей и прокурором в одном лице. Адвокату слово не предоставили.  
      – Шон, я хочу побеседовать с господином Беркхардом.   
      Ренарду ничего не оставалось, как заткнуться.   
      Расспрашивал король Ника подробно. Как ни странно, Нику не пришлось ни лгать, ни сочинять. Он честно поведал о том, кто его родители. Рассказал, как думал, что его мать – Келли – мертва, что до сих пор понятия не имеет, где она. Как его воспитывала тетя Мари; когда он приехал в Портленд; как с Ренардом познакомился на службе...  
      – Ну и когда это произошло?  
      – На собеседовании, – брякнул Ник, прежде чем сообразил, о чем именно его спросили.  
      – Однако! Вы очень прыткий молодой человек, – заметил король.  
      Ренард издал чуть слышный звук. Ник бы покраснел, но вместо этого продолжал пялиться на его величество ясным взором хорошего парня. Как на состав суда присяжных.  
      – Давно ли у вас отношения? – пояснил свой вопрос король, поняв, что гримм ему попался непробиваемый.   
      – Ну, мы вместе работали... Долго работали...   
      – Отец, те отношения, как ты их понимаешь, между нами были невозможны, – влез Ренард.  
      Король удивленно приподнял седые брови.  
      – Я – начальник. Ник – мой подчиненный. Это совершенно неэтично и неприемлемо.   
      Король наморщил лысину.  
      – Выход только один – законный брак.  
      – А как же... – Король понял, что чего-то недопонял, но не понял, что именно.  
      – Никак иначе. Только потом можно спокойно подавать рапорт и жить долго и счастливо. Все по уставу и инструкции.  
      Теперь на короля таращились уже два совершенно одинаково ясных взгляда, а Ник еще и уверенно кинул. Король переводил взгляд с Ренарда на Ника и понимал: спелись. Попробовал зайти с другой стороны.  
      – Господин Беркхард, мне бы хотелось побеседовать с моим сыном. Наедине.  
      Нику ничего не оставалось, как предоставить Ренарду возможность отдуваться за двоих.  
        
      Как только за Беркхардом захлопнулась дверь, король посуровел.  
      – Я – человек широких взглядов. Ничего против разнообразных увлечений не имею. Но позволь поинтересоваться, о каком браке может вообще идти речь?! Да и зачем?!  
      – Отец, но нашим Домом признается статус всех четырех жен Абдаллы, хотя в Австрии не заключаются подобные союзы. А в Орегоне с 19 мая по решению федерального суда однополые браки признаны законными. Сейчас этот вопрос передан в Верховный суд, который, скорее всего, разрешит такие союзы на всей территории США.   
      Ренард плюнул на этикет, схватил стул, уселся рядом с королем и принялся сверлить непонятливого папашу взглядом.  
      – Брось свои штучки, – поморщился король.  
      Ренард состроил недоуменную физиономию:  
      – Ты о чем? Мне нужен гримм. А этот гримм лучший!  
      – Да жениться-то зачем?  
      – У нас дети!   
      – У... вас? – Его величество много чего в жизни видел, слышал и знал, но уверенное заявление любимого сыночка заставило его усомниться в широте кругозора и познаний в биологии.  
      – Да! От Адалинды. Два ребенка от одной матери. Все в лучших традициях гей-пар.  
      – Тьфу! Точно. Ты еще и гей, – король прикрыл лицо рукой.  
      – Я? Нет. Что ты, отец. Мне женщины нравятся.  
      – А гримм?  
      – А на нем я женюсь. А то он женится на другом гримме.  
      – Какой кошмар!  
      – И я о том же! Такого просто нельзя допустить. Ведь их дети будут гриммами.  
      – А ликвидировать пробовал?  
      – Конечно. И его, и его тетку. И я пробовал, и Адалинда, и барон, и светлой памяти Эрик, – Ренард тяжко вздохнул. Ему даже почти удалось выжать слезу. – Теперь барон мертв, Эрик... Земля ему пухом. Адалинда беременна. Думаешь, мне стоит ещё раз попытаться?  
      Король с ужасом замахал руками.  
      – Не надо!  
      – Как скажешь, отец. Жениться, так жениться.  
        
      Если король сказал «надо», кто такой принц-полукровка чтобы спорить? Тем более что в голову его высочества закралась крамольная мысль: мужа-гримма, пусть и фиктивного, намного проще уложить в постель, чем гримма-подчиненного. Ну, а раз так, то за чем же дело стало?  
      «Тим-Бер Джим! Тим-Бер Джим! Дровосеки, вперед!» – мысленно орал Ренард клич футбольной команды Портленда, когда с постной миной покидал потрясенного короля.  
      Радость была недолгой. Стоило только всем собраться, как Виктор немедленно объявил:  
      – Я знаю! Я знаю! Амстердам!  
      Славная столица Голландии почти у всех ассоциировалась исключительно с официально разрешенной травкой и проституцией. Но как выяснилось, там еще и гей-браки легализованы. Причем давно. А энтузиазму Виктора всё не было предела.  
      – Я все устрою, кузен! – заверил Виктор.  
      Ренард переглянулся с Беркхардом.  
      – Нет! – дружно заявили портлендские полицейские.  
      – Вы мне не доверяете?! Как вы можете? Шон?! Ну, ладно Ники, что взять с гримма! Но ты? Ты ж мне был как брат!  
      Ренард прикрыл рукой глаза. Идея с браком ему нравилась всё больше и больше, но вот её воплощение внушало тревогу.  
      – Дядя! Я, между прочим, на все готов ради Семьи! А Шон?! С тех пор, как умер мой отец... – Виктор патетически замолк.   
      Никто не торопился нарушать повисшую тишину. Адалинде ещё с утра раз десять намекали, что она лишняя, Ник с Ренардом просто радовались наконец-то заткнувшемуся хоть на время Виктору. Себастьян вообще предпочитал молчать, пока его не спрашивали, и только короля одолела легкая печаль.  
      – Виктор, – сказал король, когда по его мнению прошла положенная минута молчания, – что тебе надо?  
      – Мне? Ни-че-го! Я лишь пекусь о всеобщем благе Семьи и мире во всем мире! Но мои самые лучшие намерения всегда истолковывают превратно! Вы только вдумайтесь, мне до сих пор дышать больно! Кузен! Разве я тебя хоть пальцем тронул?  
      Ренарда мало трогали драки, но при одном воспоминании, что Виктор вытворял с его гриммом, Ренард разом растерял всю свою сдержанность.  
      – Ты! – от злости он подавился собственными словами.  
      – Вот, дядя! А вы не верите, что Шон меня обижает! Это все от неудовлетворенности! – прохрипел Виктор. Нормально говорить он не мог, поскольку горло ему сдавила когтистая лапа схлынувшего Ренарда.  
      Нику очень хотелось помочь своему капитану, хотя было понятно, что никто этого не Виктора до конца придушить не позволит. Себастьян в очередной раз поставил рекорд по бледности. Адалинда хрустела яблоком. Королю хотелось побиться головой обо что-нибудь твердое.   
      – Шон, поставь кузена на место, – сказал он весьма сурово. – И верни человечески облик, иначе... выпорю!  
      Виктор шлепнулся на пол. А Ник смог увидеть, как выглядит крайнее изумление на ведьмовской физиономии капитана. То ещё зрелище.  
      – Значит так, – объявил король, – слушайте мою волю...  
        
      Королевская воля была проста и безыскусна: распри следовало немедленно прекратить. Ренарду пришлось поклясться, что отныне и вовек он не поднимет руки на своего кузена. Виктор же в обмен пообещал во всём содействовать и помогать Ренарду.   
      Кроме того Ренарду следовало как можно быстрее жениться. Естественно на Нике. Больше всех этому обрадовался Виктор.   
      – Ну, а третье… – Взгляд короля задержался на Нике. – Вы, молодой человек, будете верным моему дому.  
      Беркхард кивнул и сказал:  
      – Я приложу все усилия, чтобы сделать вашего сына счастливым.  
      В свое время эта немудреная фраза произвела благоприятное впечатление на родителей Джульетты. И здесь нужный эффект повторился. Его величество счел данный ответ удовлетворительным и даже вроде как успокоился. Зря.   
      Ибо за этим последовали организационные вопросы, которые взялся решать Виктор. Ну, как взялся...  
      – Себасть-я-ян!  
      Регулярное выкрикивание имени секретаря и постоянное шпыняние Себастьяна же и были вкладом его высочества в организацию сего значимого мероприятия. До самой ночи судили-рядили кто, куда, сколько, зачем и почему.  
      – Почему, почему... – бубнил Виктор. – Я-то ни на что не намекаю, но сами посудите... У Шона... сперма из ушей льётся! Ай! Дядя! Ну, он же поклялся!  
      Даже вечером нормально поговорить Ренарду с Ником так и не удалось. Их развели по разным комнатам, сославшись на какие-то там приличия. Упав в койку, Ренард вспомнил о Мейснере. Звонить не стал. Вот вернется и всё объяснит. Может он даже познакомит Мартина с Ником.  
        
      Утро добрым не бывает. Особенно для принцев-полукровок. Это утро началось с вопроса о гардеробе. Король уже выказал свое недовольство. Ренард и сам понимал: сколь бы скоропалительным ни был брак, но классическая тройка и шелковый галстук не помешают.  
      В Портленде Ренард вот уже лет пятнадцать одевался у одного портного. Костюмы, как правило, шились месяц с лишним, но сидели идеально. Иногда он покупал себе одежду в Лондоне – в единственном магазине, к которому привык, бог знает сколько лет как. Но то сам Ренард. А здесь… Здесь его и Ника отдали на растерзание Адалинде. Та, несмотря на свое положение, с энтузиазмом занялась гардеробом будущих женихов. Адалинда. Мужским гардеробом. В Вене.   
       Поначалу скептицизму Ренарда не было предела, однако оказалось, что Адалинда знала здесь все бутики. С мужской одеждой. И обувью! Причем не просто знала, а тарахтела с менеджерами, как со старыми знакомыми. Ладно, Ренард списал легкость контакта на ведьмовское обаяние. А вот откуда у бывшей любовницы какая-то совершенно ненормальная радость, стоило задуматься.  
      – Кольца! Мы чуть не забыли самое важное! Ник, я буду подружкой невесты!  
      – И кто здесь невеста? – Ник возмущенно посмотрел на Адалинду, потом перевел взгляд на Ренарда. Неизвестно, что он увидел, но, кашлянув, заметил: – Ладно, обсудим позже.  
      Адлаинда не слушала, она уже тащила мужчин в ювелирный салон. Думать Ренарду было совершенно некогда.  
        
      К обеду ему вообще уже было все равно, кто будет женихом, а кто невестой. Он успел дважды поругаться с Адалиндой, четырежды с Виктором и даже один раз с Ником, который вдруг решил заступиться за беременную ведьму. Пришлось стиснуть зубы покрепче.  
      В самолет будущий счастливый новобрачный садился, кипя от тихого бешенства. Одна радость – Беркхард рядом. Правда, радость смотрела на всё абсолютно пустыми глазами. То ли яд Самди дал рецидив, то ли Ник уже познал дзэн.  
      – Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Ренард и ободряюще сжал руку своего «жениха».  
      Ник даже не дернулся, только пробубнил:  
      – Адалинду нельзя убивать. Она беременна. Нельзя. Виктора тоже нельзя. Он безоружен... – неожиданно взгляд Ника приобрел осмысленное выражение. – Капитан, а у Себастьяна есть оружие?  
      – Ник, понимаешь, – Ренард понизил голос до едва различимого шепота, – Себастьяна тоже нельзя убивать. Он на нашей стороне. Он мой друг.  
      Ник снова уставился в пустоту.  
      – Себастьяна нельзя убивать. Он ваш друг. И Адалинду нельзя. Она беременная.   
      – Ничего. Мы скоро поженимся.   
      – И будем счастливы...  
      Даже на похоронах Мари Кесслер Ник выглядел живее. Ренард всерьез начал опасаться за рассудок своего детектива.  
      – Самоубийство тоже не выход, – добавил принц на всякий случай.  
        
      Ник не сходил с ума. В какой-то момент он просто «выключился». Он всё слышал, всё видел, мозг автоматически регистрировал происходящее, но никак не реагировал. Капитан иногда говорил, что вытащит его. Ник послушным болванчиком кивал и делал, что велят. Лететь в Амстердам? Да. Его величество хочет, чтобы они с Ренардом после свадьбы осели в Вене? Как скажет муж. Нет, он не знает, где Диана. И Ренард не знает. И где мама не знает. Да, хотел бы её увидеть. Да, жаль, что её не будет на свадьбе.  
      – Тебе не кажется странным, что Ник зовет своего жениха по фамилии? – склонился король к Виктору.  
      – Очень строгая субординация, – пояснил тот.  
      – И воспитание, – влезла Адалинда.  
      Его величество выразительно глянул на выпирающий живот, обтянутый новым платьем от Версаче.  
      – Ведьма я или где? – не растерялась его обладательница.  
      В видовой принадлежности die blonde Bestie* никто не сомневался. Будь король кем-то другим, может он даже пожалел бы Ника.   
        
      Виктор, а точнее Себастьян, действительно всё организовал, включая нужные документы.  
      К трапу подали машины. Ник оказался в компании Себастьяна и Виктора.  
      – Я поведу тебя к алтарю, – объявил надоедливый принц.  
      Ренард молча уселся с отцом и Адалиндой.  
      Всю дорогу Виктор не замолкал. Ник слушал вполуха. Какие каналы? Какие тюльпаны? Какой королевский дворец? Он мечтал только об одном: скорее бы закончился этот день.  
      – Sofitel Legend The Grand Amsterdam**, господа, – чуть не лопаясь от самодовольства, объявил напыжившийся Виктор.  
      Ник уныло обозрел пафосный отель, чей фасад и фронтон были щедро украшены лепниной.  
      – Представляешь, когда-то здесь был женский монастырь, – сообщил Виктор таким тоном, словно это представляло собой нечто пикантное.  
      Нику же было все равно. Даже если бы здесь стояла хижина туземцев с Бора-Бора – удивляться он бы не стал.  
      Виктор, не затыкаясь, потащил его через холл, попутно втирая про какую-то фреску в ресторане. Следом за ними вышагивали аж три портье разом.  
      Едва они оказались в номере, Виктор заявил:  
      – Тебя нужно срочно привести в пристойный вид.  
      Ник захотел выйти. В окно. По счастью будущий родственник занялся придирками к персоналу и тем, что подгонял Себастьяна. Ник быстро переоделся, торопливо причесался и объявил, что готов. Виктор критически оглядел новобрачного.  
      – М-да... Красоту ничем не испортишь. Себастьян! Где бутоньерка?  
      Себастьян молча протянул требуемое и смылся под предлогом проверки всего и вся.  
      – Будь хорошим мужем, – с совершенно серьёзной миной сказал Виктор.  
      – Обязательно, – также серьезно ответил Ник.  
      В зале, который Виктор обозвал «Marriage Chamber», их уже ждали. Служащий мэрии с положенным по должности торжественным видом. Себастьян с камерой - он почти скрылся за одной из больших ваз с цветами. Адалинда с очередным гормональным всплеском. Будущий тесть со всем своим королевским величием. И капитан... А что капитан? Он всегда сногсшибательно выглядел.   
      – Руку, – потребовал Виктор.  
      Он и правда собрался вести его к «алтарю».   
      «Свадьба, как свадьба, – утешал себя Ник, топая по направлению к свой судьбе. – Нужно просто сказать «да», и нас с капитаном отпустят из этого дурдома». Беркхард всегда был оптимистом.  
      – В этот замечательный день мы собрались здесь, чтобы сочетать браком...   
      Что ж, стоит отдать должное Себастьяну: он умудрился буквально за несколько часов не только найти место, но и чиновника, говорящего на вполне сносном английском. Ник не без интереса выслушал, что им с Ренардом предстоит прожить долгую и счастливую совместную жизнь. Если учесть, сколько времени они проводят на работе, то, пожалуй, это недалеко от истины. Ну, а счастьем будет унести ноги и задницу от этой семейки. Обещания возможных трудностей и совет по поиску взаимопонимания и компромиссов вовсе не вызвали возражений. Они с кэпом этим только и занимаются. С утра до вечера, а иногда и в ночную смену. Мужик ещё долго распинался, но наконец-то выдал сакраментальное:  
      – Шон Ренард, согласны ли вы взять этого мужчину в мужья?  
      – Да.  
      – Николас Беркхард, согласны ли вы взять этого мужчину в мужья?  
      – Да.  
      – Обменяйтесь кольцами.   
      Не вопрос. Обменялись.  
      – Объявлю вас супругами. Теперь можете поцеловаться.  
      Последняя свадьба, на которой присутствовал Ник, закончилась грандиозным скандалом, смертельным ранением капитана и потерей гриммовских сил. А Джульетта сначала отказала, а потом вообще бросила. И к Нику приблудилась странная мысль, что было бы здорово, если бы Джульетта узнала, как недолго он оставался в одиночестве. А главное - с кем он «нашел утешение». Ведь Джульетта, пусть и под воздействием ритуала, сама когда-то висла на Ренарде. Но кэп устоял.   
      – Кхе-кхе, – раздалось вежливое покашливание будущих... хотя нет, теперь уже настоящих родственников.  
      – Можете поцеловаться, – повторил служащий мэрии.  
      Перед Ником телеграфным столбом по стойке смирно стоял капитан. Кажется, он даже не собирался шевелиться. И Ник понял, что придется все делать самому. Он приподнялся на носочки и прижался губами к капитанскому рту.   
      Себастьян, выполнявший обязанности фотографа, поторопился запечатлеть момент.  
      – Дядя, по-моему, вы слишком строго воспитывали моего кузена, – прокомментировал Виктор.  
      – Надо было пороть, – сделал вывод король.  
      – Насилие только озлобляет, – возразил Виктор.  
      – Сказал человек, практикующий садомазохизм, – влезла Адалинда.  
      – Чтобы ты знала, шибари – это искусство! – заявил Виктор и замахал руками. – Себастьян, немедленно прекрати это снимать. Так нельзя!  
      Ник удивленно посмотрел на всполошившегося принца. Тот уже закусил удила:  
      – Это никуда не годится! Шон, что вы будете показывать своим детям? Ники! Святые мощи с большей страстью целуют.  
      Тут наконец-то отмер Ренард.  
      – Дети подобное видеть точно не должны!  
      Он банально перепсиховал. Обращаться в ведьмака отец категорически запретил, равно как и убивать Виктора. Раздражение и злость не находили выхода. Вдобавок близость Беркхарда только добавляла масла в огонь, на котором поджаривалось терпение капитана.   
      Осознание того, что они вот прямо здесь и сейчас будут целоваться, подействовала нетривиально. Ренард так усердно старался не сорваться, что ударился в другую крайность. Он впал в ступор. А уж когда Ник сам потянулся к нему, Ренарду и вовсе показалось, что мир замер. Однако пока он переживал и пережевывал случившееся по атомам, фотонам и микроимпульсам, родственники и бывшая, к сожалению, в ад не провалились.  
      – Конечно, – согласился Виктор, – дети должны видеть счастливых отцов. Так что давайте еще раз. Целуйтесь. Себастьян, снимай.  
      Ренард взял себя в руки и на этот раз сам наклонился к Нику. Тот подставил губы.  
      – Да что же это такое! – снова возмутился Виктор. – Где романтика? Где страсть? Шон! Ники ведь – любовь всей твоей жизни. Мы правильно поняли?  
      Ренард искренне надеялся, что во взгляде, посланном им Виктору, тот прочитает краткий справочник патологоанатома, а главное то, как Ренард наплюет на все клятвы и договоренности, данные им отцу.  
      Но, кажется, Виктор читать не умел или разучился в честь свадьбы.   
      – Ну, давайте же! Бог любит троицу. Еще раз, с чувством. Себастьян! Камера! Мотор!  
      Тут Ник, которому, видимо, тоже уже все осточертело, притянул к себе Ренарда и впился в него отчаянным поцелуем. От неожиданности Ренард раскрыл рот и поддержал инициативу.  
      – Ах! – раздалось откуда-то из другого конца галактики.  
      По прошествии вечности Ник его отпустил. Едва Ренард проморгался, как тут же услышал:  
      – Так! Ник, отлично! Шон, ты по-прежнему бревно. Сейчас я тебе покажу как надо! – С этими словами Виктор отпихнул Ренарда и обнял Беркхарда с твердым намерением продемонстрировать свои умения.  
      Ник шарахнулся и едва не свалился на Адалинду. Та не растерялась:  
      – Я знала, что тебя ко мне тянет! – заявила она и повисла на Нике.   
      Поняв, что вытрясание души из Виктора пока не актуально, Ренард схватил стоявшие в вазе цветы и ринулся к Адалинде.  
      – Примету помнишь? Держи букет невесты, – с этими словами он сунул ведьме цветы, а взамен вырвал Беркхарда.  
      – О! Шон! Кузен! Какая страсть! – зааплодировал Виктор. – Поедемте теперь отмечать!  
      Король прикрыл лицо рукой. Себастьян продолжал фиксировать лучшие моменты для домашнего архива семейства Ренардов-Беркхардов.  
        
      От банкета король решительно отказался. Он пожелал всем хорошо провести время и, сославшись на усталость, ушел. Адалинда под тем же предлогом снова хотела повиснуть на Нике, но Себастьян галантно подал даме руку.   
      Ник тоскливо посмотрел на Ренарда. Тот все понял.  
      – Мы идем к себе в номер, – с этими словами он схватил Ника за руку и решительно зашагал прочь.  
      Виктор возражать не стал. Он просто увязался следом. Надеждам, что этот придурок отстанет, споткнется или заблудится, сбыться было не суждено. Виктор шел рядом и беспрерывно нес всякую чушь. Ренард не слушал. Он даже ни слова не понимал. Какой совместный проект? Какая «Вся Европа»? Ренарду казалось, что Виктор говорит на суахили.  
      – Мы теперь одна семья! – «дорогой кузен» повис на плече как раз в тот момент, когда Ренард поднес карточку к магнитному замку номера.  
      – Виктор!   
      – Я знаю, как все устроить! Ты должен меня слушаться. Я сейчас тебе всё объясню!  
      – Вот здесь, Виктор, мы точно обойдемся без тебя! – рявкнул Ренард и, быстренько впихнув Ника в номер, резко захлопнул дверь перед носом обнаглевшего родича.  
      – Фу-уф! – выдохнул Ник.  
      Наконец-то они остались одни.   
      Стало легче, но не намного. Положив руку на сердце, Ренард никогда не мечтал именно о первой брачной ночи. Он и жениться-то не планировал. Однако вот оно – счастье, – стоит рядом, осматривается и, кажется, в отличие от самого принца, не испытывает ни малейшей неловкости. Напротив... оно раздевается!   
      У Ренарда пересохло в глотке, а галстук моментально превратился в удавку.  
      – Я в душ! – сообщило счастье.  
      – Ага, я следом, – прохрипел обалдевший от радости новобрачный и стал поспешно стаскивать с себя одежду.  
       Однако стоило лишь скинуть смокинг, как в дверь постучали.  
      – Обслуживание номеров.  
      Ну, конечно: шампанское, закуски. Все замечательно. Пока Ренард давал чаевые и спроваживал портье, пока проверял принесенное на предмет возможной отравы, пока стаскивал штаны – из душа вышел Ник. В халате на голое тело, распахнутом аж до пояса.  
      – Капитан, ничего, если я так? Вы уже все равно все видели. О! Вы тоже разделись?   
      Ну, так-то да. Ренард видел Беркхарда в таком ракурсе, что при одном воспоминании хотелось не только схлынуть, но и превратиться в сатира, устроив оргию с отдельно взятым гриммом. А потом можно хоть в ад провалиться.  
      Пока принц пребывал под впечатлением от открывшихся перспектив, Ник прошлепал к столу и сунул нос под салфетку.  
      – Еда! Душ свободен. Я вас подожду, – радостно сообщил он.  
      Мылся Ренард тщательно, но быстро. Его ждали. А уж как он ждал! Но только убедившись, что в запотевшем зеркале отражается вполне презентабельный мужчина, а не одноглазый полуведьмак с точащими зубами и дыркой в щеке, Ренрад завернулся в такой же гостиничный халат и вышел из душевой.  
      Ник к тому времени открыл шампанское и даже разлил его по бокалам. Один он протянул Ренарду.  
      – Ну... я даже не знаю, что сказать.  
      – А что тут скажешь, – ответил Ренард, беря шампанское. – За наше совместное будущее.  
      Ник непринужденно рассмеялся. Этому, наверное, уже не стоило удивляться. Был пройден некий порог смущения. Милый добропорядочный американский полицейский остался где-то между Портлендом и Амстердамом.   
      Ели довольно быстро. Ренард торопился оказаться в постели, поэтому красиво и с соблюдением этикета заталкивал в себя устрицы, не чувствуя вкуса. Нику дары моря не понравились. Поковыряв одного моллюска, он спросил, нельзя ли заказать пиццу. Впрочем, встретившись взглядом с капитаном, он почему-то передумал и принялся за десерт.  
      Они выпили ещё – за удачное возвращение. А потом Ник спросил:  
      – Капитан, вас сильно смутит, если мы в одной кровати будем спать?  
      Ренард завис. Медленно, очень медленно до него стало доходить, что его муж не собирается сегодня исполнять супружеский долг. Похоже, он вообще не рассматривал такую возможность. За всей этой суетой, душем, ужином, страстными поцелуями и полуголым Беркхардом из головы его высочества вылетел тот факт, что брак фиктивный.  
      – Нет, это меня абсолютно не смущает. Мы же женаты.  
      – Ага! – Беркхард опять рассмеялся.  
      И ладно бы только ржал, так нет же! Гриммовское недоразумение сунуло в рот ложку с куском торта и принялось ее облизывать. Сейчас Ренард схлынет и скрутит это синеглазое чудо.  
      – Я могу даже постонать и попрыгать по кровати, если надо, – предложил Ник. – Это как под прикрытием.  
      Ренард только вздохнул. «Под прикрытием».   
      – Капитан, а вы с какой стороны кровати предпочитаете спать?   
      Капитан предпочитал сверху.  
      – Мне все равно.  
      – Тогда я справа.   
        
      Сбылась мечта идиота. Интимно приглушенный свет. Номер люкс для новобрачных. В желудке плещутся устрицы в шампанском. Он сам с Беркхардом в одной койке. Женат. Даже с благословения (данного сквозь зубы) папаши. И что? Его гримм нагло растянулся на спине и практически не шевелился. Ренард сам не любил все эти обнимашки и предпочитал после секса развалиться подальше от случайных любовниц. Но после, а не вместо! Помучившись несколько минут, Ренард наконец решился. Он повернулся на бок и осторожно положил руку Беркхарду на плечо.  
      – Ник, ты вообще как?  
      – А? Я? Меня вырубили, перетащили через океан. Повыдергали все волосы на яйцах, связывали всевозможными способами, сообщили, что я буду отцом, женили... Капитан, я просто устал.   
      – Думаю, учитывая наше совместное нахождение в одной постели, ты можешь звать меня по имени.  
      – А? Ладно, капитан. То есть, Шон. Давай спать.  
      – В таком случае, доброй ночи.  
      – Угу. Ночи... доброй…  
      В полутьме было видно, как Ник зевнул во весь рот и закрыл глаза.   
      Гримм спал рядом со своим принцем. Просто спал. А принцу только и оставалось, что сверлить взглядом потолок и тихонько скрипеть зубами. Может чуть позже принц навестит душ, где попробует раз-другой успокоиться. Устрицы, будь они прокляты!  
      ------  
      *die blonde Bestie – нем. белокурой бестии.  
      ** Sofitel Legend The Grand Amsterdam – один из сети отелей Sofitel. Сеть известна своим высоким рейтингом и тем что её отели располагаются в исторических зданиях.


	6. Глава 6

     
      Восстав с брачного ложа Спящей красавицы, прекрасный Принц… Тьфу! Прекрасный принц был зол, как голодная мантикора. А кто бы ни был? Всю ночь промаялся стояком, пока гримм сопел в две дырки. Ну да, не ему же пришлось всю ночь повторять рецепты приворотных зелий и соображать, где в чужом городе срочно достать составляющие.  
      Молодой муж, напротив, отлично выдрыхся и пребывал в исключительно хорошем настроении. Ренард изобразил улыбку.  
      – С добрым утром, шеф! – ответил Ник, усаживаясь за стол и принимаясь за завтрак.  
      – С добрым...  
      Впрочем, недотрах на аппетите принца никак не отразился. Молодожены отдали должное паю с лососем и сыром. Уже за кофе Ренард сообщил:  
      – Виктор хочет встретиться со мной. Без тебя.  
      Ник только вопросительно поднял брови. Но Ренард больше ничего сказал и принялся хрустеть печеньем. Нику оставалось лишь последовать его примеру. Уже собираясь уходить, Ренард спросил:  
      – Ник, ты мне веришь?  
      Беркхард сжал губы и энергично кивнул. Конечно, верит. А куда он денется, когда даже здесь, в отеле, наверняка торчат шпионы Виктора. И дай бог, если в спальне нет жучков.  
      – Тогда жди меня здесь, – сказал Ренард и вышел.  
        
      – Так, дорогой кузен. Поздравлять не буду, – Виктор светился так, что им можно было заменить все фонари на улицах Амстердама.  
      Ренард скрипнул зубами. Как же хотелось съездить по этой сальной роже! Но папа расстроится. А «дорогой кузен», чуя полнейшую безнаказанность, продолжил распинаться.  
      – Шон, ну вот что с тобой делать? Я уже через уши вывернулся, а ты все никак. Ничего. У меня есть новый гениальный план по обретению тобой семейного счастья.  
      – Какого счастья? Что ты несёшь? У меня...  
      – Бла-бла-бла... Дорогой! Ты себя в зеркало видел? Тебя же к людям нельзя выпускать.  
      – У меня все хорошо.  
      – Не рычи. Я ж помочь хочу.  
      – И почему мне кажется, что не без выгоды для себя?  
      – Ну... ну... ты же сам такой! А выгода будет для всех, включая твоего гримма.  
      Честно говоря, такое заявление несколько озадачило Ренарда.  
      – Слушаю.  
      По-хорошему, Виктора надо было приласкать в ушко кулаком, а Ника хватать в охапку и козьими тропами валить подальше. А уж дома, в Портленде, немного потянув с разводом, напоить непонятливого гримма приворотным. Может и срослось бы. Но выслушать не помешает. Ренард изобразил улыбку и внимание.  
      Виктор уже не просто светился. Он сиял.  
      – Шон, – кузен поиграл бровями. – Я добыл два ключа.  
      Вот именно сейчас Ренарду очень бы хотелось сохранить самообладание и покер-фейс, однако он просто чувствовал, как перекашивается лицо и наружу рвется ведьмовская сущность.  
      – О-о! Спокойно, кузен. Да! Я тебе предлагаю именно отправиться на поиски сокровищ тамплиеров! Вместе! Я же знаю, ты привез ключи. Выдохни и оцени перспективы.  
      Совет был не плох. Ренард так и поступил.  
      – Нет! Я тебя тоже слишком хорошо знаю.  
      – Фью! Тогда бы ты должен понимать, что совместную операцию я предлагаю исключительно по доброте душевной. Я бы всё мог провернуть и без тебя.  
      – Да что ты! Ну, вперед. Багаж мой уже перевернули. Одежду осмотрели. Думаешь, не видел твоих людей в примерочной? Да мне только в задницу не заглянули. Нет, вот там ключей точно нет. Могу поклясться.  
      – Шон, Шон, Шон. Ну, не держи меня за идиота. Личный досмотр исключительно приличия ради. Я же прекрасно понимаю, что ты спрятал ключи где-то в городе. Просто пройти по твоему маршруту – и нет проблем.  
      – «Где-то»? Значит, не нашли?  
      Тут уже пришла очередь Виктора натянуто улыбаться.  
      – Просто не искали. Недосуг. Сам понимаешь – все эти свадебные хлопоты... А теперь тебе придется или оставить их здесь, или пойти за ними. Нет, конечно, можешь кого-нибудь послать. Вот только кому ты настолько доверяешь? Уж не Адалинде ли? Она же вот-вот родит. Неужели будешь гонять бедняжку? Ники расстроится. Да еще может на тебя обидеться.  
      А вот тут Ренарду захотелось выматериться на всех известных ему языках. Ведьма обязательно вцепится в его гримма. Недаром же она так жадно на него пялилась и томно вздыхала. Тем более что Беркхард... Это же Ник, мать его, Беркхард. Он же порядочный. Будет о ребенке заботиться. А где ребенок, там его мамаша – стерва белокурая.  
      – Шо-он! Вернись на землю, – придуривался Виктор, – давай, соглашайся. Твои пять, плюс мои два – полный комплект. Ну, неужели тебе не интересно, что там припрятали легендарные крестоносцы?  
      Ренард собрался и вновь настроился на практический лад, решив хоть чуточку прижать дорого кузена.  
      – Кстати, а как отец отнесся к пропаже ключей?  
      – Шон, ну ты как маленький! Зачем думать обо мне плохо? Какая пропажа? – Виктор картинно закатил глаза. – Я никогда не посягнул бы на дядино имущество. Просто снял копии.  
      Шах.  
      Однако Ренард продолжил упираться.  
      – По большому счету, да и по маленькому тоже – мне оно не зачем.  
      – Шон. Вдруг там волшебная полочка! И вообще! Ты подумай о своем муже!  
      О нем-то Ренард как раз и думал в первую очередь. Нику идея сотрудничества точно не понравится. А на все палочки, кольца всевластия и философские камни в настоящий момент неудовлетворенному принцу было глубоко плевать.  
      – Ник тут ни при чем!  
      – Очень даже причем. Сам посуди: ты у нас муж только на бумаге. Ой, не надо этой возмущенной физиономии! С таким лицом как у тебя, после первой брачной ночи ходят только… Сам знаешь кто. Это ты папе своему будешь рассказывать о счастье в семейной жизни. Ну, что тебя ждет? Ну, вернетесь в свой драгоценный Портленд. Ники тут же потребует развод. А ты ему будешь вдувать в уши, что нужно изображать счастливую пару. Насколько хватит этого фарса? А там его очередная девица подцепит, а может и Адалинда окрутит. Может, рассчитываешь на свои ведьмовские способности? Что ж ты раньше ими не воспользовался?  
      Каждое слово било точно в цель. Но состряпать хорошую мину при плохой игре было делом чести.  
      – Беркхард интересует меня не столько в сексуальном плане, сколько как союзник. Лояльный гримм стоит больше, чем любовник. Я всегда себе найду с кем поразвлечься.  
      – То есть, тебя не интересуют ни его синие глаза, не прекрасная зад... фигура? Вот не надо меня взглядом есть. Невкусный я. Лучше представь. Совместная вылазка. Приключения. Ники кроме тебя довериться некому. Могу даже организовать ночевку в палатке. Романтика. Адреналин. Вы вдвоем против целого мира. Ну?  
      Ренард в очередной раз завис. Картины, рисующиеся перед глазами, были весьма соблазнительны. А вдруг? Приворот, конечно, надежное средство, но только пока какая-нибудь ведьма, а он знал парочку таких, кому будет больше всех надо, не сунет свой нос. Кроме того, есть еще рыжехвост с потрошителем. В общем, всегда найдутся желающие изгадить жизнь принцу Портленда. Не говоря уже о том, что с его гримом вечно всё идет наперекосяк.  
      – Мне нужны гарантии.  
      – Шон, – расцвел Виктор. – Ты и гримм. Ну, кто я против вас? Даже с десятком своих людей. А больше я не возьму. Мне и столько-то преданных личностей набрать проблематично. Да это я должен опасаться и трястись за свою шкуру. Я должен требовать от тебя клятв верности. Ты ведь мне обещаешь не бить в спину? Ты дяде клятву дал.  
      Ренард все равно не верил Виктору.  
      – Объясни только одно: зачем весь этот цирк с моей женитьбой?  
      – Н-н... М-м-м... Шон! Это твоя инициатива! Ты сам... Я тебя за язык не тянул. Куча свидетелей...  
      – Виктор!  
      – Кузен, ты же такое шило в заднице. Знаешь, это у тебя все от неудовлетворенности. Ты меня достал. Искренне надеюсь, что молодой муж тебя отвлечет, и я хоть некоторое время проведу в относительном спокойствии. На Сицилию съезжу...  
      Ренард уже даже не злился. На Виктора злиться было бесполезно. Хотелось просто ржать от бесподобной наглости.  
      – Дорогой кузен, я от нашей любимой семьи свалил на другой конец земли. В Портленд. Штат Орегон. Дальше не мог. Земля круглая. Понимаешь? А в космонавты таких как я не берут.  
      – Да ты что? – Виктор попытался сделать большие глазки. – И никогда, кроме как на семейные встречи, ты в Австрию не приезжал? Нет? А то тут крутится один активист. За ним такой шлейф всяких дел тянется. Может, знаешь? Имя Мартина Мейснера тебе ни о чем не говорит?  
      … и мат.  
        
      Нику Ренард рассказал все. Почти. Об истинных мотивах, толкавших его на авантюру, принц предпочел умолчать.  
      – Надо с этим покончить. Не Виктор, так король примется клевать мне мозги. А теперь и тебе. Как члену семьи. Поверь, Ник, он умеет это делать. Океан и границы не преграда. Найдем, что там спрятали – и уничтожим. Дело будет закрыто.  
      – А мы верим Виктору?  
      «Мы» приласкало истерзанные нервы принца.  
      – Конечно, нет, – бодро ответил он.  
      – Тогда давай сделаем это! – сверкнул зубами Ник.  
      – В таком случае, мы сегодня же возвращаемся в Австрию.  
      Его величество короля Фредерика решили в подробности не посвящать.  
        
      Полет занимал не так много времени, как сборы. Но нахождение в общем салоне такой компании совсем не доставляло удовольствия. Ренард предпочел бы одного Ника. Не с его везением. Один Виктор с противной улыбочкой а-ля «а я все знаю» чего стоил.  
      Король Фредерик в основном отмалчивался. Миссию поддерживать светский треп благородно взвалил на себя Виктор. Двоюродный братец практически не затыкался. То Адалинду нежно подколет, то Нику комплимент скажет. Такое впечатление, что кузену напрочь отказал инстинкт самосохранения. Ладно, Виктор это Виктор. Ренард, конечно, обещал отцу не причинять вреда ни под каким видом, но кто сказал, что небольшая взбучка не будет полезна? Потом, когда все утрясется. Однако в фантазиях Шона все планы небольшой пакости почему-то заканчивались расчлененными трупами. Следить за беседой становилось все труднее. Впрочем, себе врать Ренард не привык. Причина его повышенной кровожадности крылась, разумеется, отнюдь не только в Викторе.  
      Куда больше, чем «дорогой кузен», Ренарда беспокоила Адалинда. Ведьма таращилась на Ника своими круглыми глазами и усердно изображала леди в беде. Хотя в какой она беде? Чтоб у Шона такая беда была. Хотя, тьфу-тьфу-тьфу! Не дай бог! Ренард инстинктивно коснулся внутреннего кармана, где кроме смазки хранил пачку презервативов. Никогда не знаешь, где и как повезет. Особенно с его гриммом.  
      Хуже всего, что стерва совсем страх потеряла. Ну, ещё бы, раз она беременна от Ника, то ей всё можно. Ведь лапочка Беркхард теперь как порядочный будет её беречь от стрел полуденных и от страхов полуночных. Мужа своего так берег бы. Особенно от последнего. «Родит, – решил Шон, – сделаем тест на отцовство. Вдруг Ник тут ни при чем? А то не отделаешься до конца жизни. Хотя она и сейчас прилипла к гримму хуже жвачки».  
      Смотреть на бесстыжий флирт ведьмы сил никаких не было. Да будь проклят тот день, когда в Портленде появилось семейство Шейд!  
        
      Насколько уверенно чувствовал себя Ник с капитаном, настолько же тошно было сейчас. Новоявленные родственнички делали вид, что все нормально. Разумеется, Ник и на секунду не верил. Пошлая улыбочка Виктора и пронзительный взгляд короля Фредерика заставляли детектива чувствовать себя так, словно ему сел на хвост ОВР.  
      Ник мучительно размышлял, уместно ли будет демонстративно повиснуть на своем «муже» или достаточно просто взять за руку. Капитан как-то не удосужился просветить его о правилах этикета. До кучи ещё и Адалинда. При одной мысли о том, что у неё будет ребенок, причем не чей-то, а его, Ника Беркхарда, становилось тошно. Он хотел детей, но с Джульеттой. Впрочем, о последней, наверное, можно уже позабыть. После всех финтов с женитьбой и беременностью глупо на что-то рассчитывать. И тут Адалинда прервала его размышления громким вскриком.  
      – Ник, он толкается!  
      Беркхард уставился на вздутый живот. Там было оно – будущее дитё ведьмы и гримма. Один бог ведает, что из него вырастет.  
      – Хочешь потрогать?  
      Ник приоткрыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь умное и подходящее случаю, но смог выдать только:  
      – А?  
      Адалинда расценила это по-своему. Она цапнула Ника за руку и прижала его ладонь к своему животу. И Ник почувствовал! Это было непередаваемо. Пока он переживал совершенно новые для него ощущения, Адалинда наклонилась совсем близко и шепнула:  
      – Ник, вы с Шоном не слишком убедительны.  
      Беркхард почувствовал, как в животе образовался кусок льда.  
      – А?  
      – Да, мой милый Ник. Уж меня-то вам не обмануть.  
      Беркхард мгновенно испытал настоятельную потребность побыть наедине с собой. Присутствие будущей матери его ребенка и «родственников» выматывало неимоверно. А ведь Ренард с ними общался регулярно. Вот и сейчас на его лице было все то же невозмутимое выражение. Уважение к капитану достигло восхищения запредельного уровня.  
      Только спрятавшись за дверкой туалета, Ник понял, как он устал. От утреннего хорошего настроения не осталось и следа. Интересно, а насколько будет уместно просидеть в кабинке до конца полета?  
      Раздался негромкий стук.  
      – Ник, ты все? Открой. Нужно переговорить, – раздался за дверью голос капитана.  
      Н-да, не удалось, нужно открывать. Нику пришлось практически усесться на раковину, чтобы Ренард смог втиснуться внутрь. Он по-прежнему был совершенно спокоен. И морда лица была такая невозмутимая, как если бы он просто собирался устроить разнос.  
      – Ник. Я всё понимаю, – мягко начал Ренард. – Но и ты пойми правильно. Наше благополучное возвращение в Портленд зависит от того, насколько мы будем убедительны в роли супругов.  
      Ник мотнул головой.  
      – И насколько нужно?  
      – В рамках приличий, конечно же.  
      Знать бы, где эти рамки. Ренард склонился ближе.  
      – Ну, подыграй мне. Считай это заданием.  
      Ник снова кивнул. И тут же дыхание в ухо пустило волну мурашек.  
      – Это моя вина. Следовало позаботиться еще утром...  
      – Вы о чем?  
      – Бурная ночь – и не одного засоса.  
      Глаза Ренарда были совсем близко. Ник мог рассмотреть и расширенные зрачки, в глубине которых, казалось, блеснули желтые колдовские огоньки, и болотно-зеленую радужку, и темные ресницы.  
      – Надо исправлять, – совсем тихо сказал колдун.  
      Ник был не против. Вообще, все возражения вдруг провалились куда-то в преисподнюю. Он непроизвольно облизал пересохшие губы и уже хотел сказать: «Хорошо. Надо так надо…» Вот только голос отказался подчиняться.  
      Капитан склонился ниже, его гладко выбритая щека скользнула по скуле Ника, сильные гибкие пальцы ловко расстегнули пуговицу на рубашке и оттянули воротник. А потом был ожог. Иначе не скажешь. В том месте, где шея переходит в ключицу, горячий рот припал, высасывая душу и силы.  
      Может, это длилось долю секунды, а может – год. Сердце бухало у самого горла. Жар начал заливать щеки и потек удушливой волной вниз. Ник попытался отстраниться, но куда там. Над ним нависал огромный Ренард. В спину упирался кран.  
      – Шеф...  
      – Шон, – поправил Ренард.  
      – Шон... Мы сейчас... здесь все свернем... – Ник старался не думать, как звучит его севший голос. Это получалось отлично. По недуманью детектив Беркхард мог занять первое место если не на обоих полушариях, то в штате Орегон точно.  
      – Плевать, зато надежно.  
      Ник вообще не понимал, о чем речь. Между тем Ренард отстранился сам и критически взглядом окинул своего детектива.  
      – Еще один штрих. Иначе возникнут сомнения.  
      – А?  
      – Губы должны выглядеть ярче, – авторитетно заявил капитан и тут же принялся устранять недостатки.  
      Наверное, не стоило открывать рот. Но поздно спорить, когда мокрый гибкий и властный язык уже творил, что хотел. Вся натуральность образцового полицейского куда-то испарилась. Хуже стало, когда капитан прижался всем телом. Тут Ник осознал, что в него упирается не только кран. Последний чертовски больно давил между позвонков, а задницу Ник практически «оттоптал» о край раковины. Те еще ощущения. Однако Беркхард был даже рад этому. Иначе он бы точно вспомнил бурную молодость. В сортирах Ник не трахался аж со второго курса.  
      Отпихнуть жаркое тело было невероятно трудно. Но позвоночник вот-вот был готов приобрести дополнительный изгиб. Ник напрягся и отвернулся.  
      – Шеф... не могу...  
       Ренард вдруг замер и резко отодвинулся.  
      – Извини, – сказал он без малейшего раскаяния в голосе, – мне показалось...  
      – А мне показалось, кто-то решил испытать на мне колдовские чары, – Ник сполз с раковины и теперь испытал крайне болезненные ощущения пониже спины.  
      – Ник. Я бы никогда так не поступил, – с упреком в голосе заявил капитан, сделав честные-пречестные глаза.  
      Спорить у Ника не было никакого желания. Он поднял голову и спросил:  
      – Ну, теперь у меня убедительный вид?  
      – Вполне.  
      Беркхард попытался протиснуться к выходу, но капитан властно ухватил его за плечо.  
      – Мы тут всего пять минут. Давай не будем портить мою репутацию?  
      Ник посмотрел на дверь. Или семейка с Адалиндой, или обжиматься с Ренардом. Такой ли уж сложный выбор?  
        
      Вышли они только тогда, когда в динамиках раздался голос пилота.  
      – Дамы и господа, самолет заходит на посадку. Просьба занять свои места.  
      В салоне их встретили выпученные глаза Адалинды, недовольная физиономия короля, похабная ухмылочка Виктора и благословенная тишина, нарушаемая лишь гулом двигателей  
        
      ****  
      Ренард не любил ни венские вальсы, ни венские булочки. А теперь и саму Вену люто ненавидел. Тут гнездо Кроненбергов, которые вечно лезут, куда не просят.  
      В самолете Ренард, не стесняясь, на полную мощность включил свои колдовские любовные чары, и будь он проклят, если Ник не был готов отдаться ему прям там. Но презервативы и лубрикант остались в кармане куртки. А экспериментировать с последствиями орального секса для любимого гримма где-то помимо родного Портленда, да еще в непосредственной близости от дорогих родственников, было полным идиотизмом. Тем более Ник, кажется, еще не дозрел. По крайней мере, держался весьма стойко.  
      Однако Ренард рассчитывал продолжить, как только они останутся с Ником вдвоем. Но Виктор (и ведь придушить нельзя!) отправил Ренарда за ключами: «Не хочешь идти один? О! Шон! Я буду чертовски рад составить тебе компанию и познакомиться с твоими друзьями!»  
      В жизни Ренард не чувствовал себя большим идиотом. Все, на что он оказался способен, это отослать Себастьяну приказ по sms: «Бди».  
      От слежки Ренард тоже оторвался с профессионализмом хорошего агента. Дважды сменил машину, смешался с толпой, и только убедившись, что за ним никто не тащится, а поблизости нет камер наблюдения, связался с Мартином.  
      Кстати, венские кафе Ренард тоже возненавидел всей душой. Вот когда он приведет сюда Ника, тогда, может быть, он оценит всю их прелесть, а пока встретиться с Мейснером можно и на улице.  
        
      Мейснер подхватил его на перекрестке. Ренард быстро забрался в притормозивший опель.  
      – Привет. Привез? – сразу перешел к делу Ренард.  
      – Привез, – Мартин достал сверток и передал его Ренарду. – Отдаешь или обошлось?  
      – Не спрашивай. Надеюсь, эти чертовы ключи скоро можно будет забыть, как страшный сон.  
      Повисло молчание. В принципе, дело сделано, и можно идти, тем более Ник там один остался. То есть, с Виктором, что еще хуже. Но Ренард с Мартином в прошлый раз толком не поговорили.  
      – Подвезешь? – спросил Ренард.  
      Мейснер кивнул и завел машину.  
      – Не боишься за такой важный козырь? – поинтересовался Мартин через пару светофоров.  
      – Всегда был равнодушен к антиквариату. Зато продемонстрирую лояльность интересам семьи. Пусть будут счастливы.  
      Мартин молчал. Ренард видел его озабоченность и решил подбодрить.  
      – Развяжусь с этим делом и попробую все-таки склонить Виктора к сотрудничеству с Лауфер.   
      – Хорошо, – энтузиазма в голосе не больше, чем у Франко при оглашении графика ночных дежурств в Рождество.  
      Вообще, Мейснера по-хорошему следовало бы позвать посидеть, выпить... Когда последний раз по-человечески общались? Год назад? Три? Но вот сейчас совсем не время. Однако когда Ренард видел проблему, ему хотелось её быстро решить и закрыть дело.  
      – Мартин, у тебя все нормально?  
      – Да.  
      – И ничего не беспокоит?  
      Мейснер некоторое время молчал. Потом вдруг сказал.  
      – Я видел Адалинду.  
      Ренард едва уловимо скривился при упоминании бывшей любовницы.  
      – Да, она думала, что Диана у Виктора.  
      – Мне показалось, или она снова беременна?  
      Ренард скривился ещё больше.  
      – Не показалось. Это не женщина – это головная боль.  
      Мейснер хмыкнул.  
      – В твоем возрасте пора бы уже уметь не делать детей, если не хочешь.  
      – Я тут ни при чем, – процедил Ренард. – Она к Беркхарду в постель влезла.  
      Мартин посмурнел.  
      – У них серьезно?  
      – Что?! Только через мой труп!  
      Мартин вцепился в руль.  
      – Ты её не отпустишь?  
      Ренард уже хотел сказать, куда следует катиться Адалинде, как вдруг до него дошло. Он внимательно посмотрел на Мейснера. Тот не отрывал взгляда от дороги.  
      – Мартин, ты в курсе, что она ведьма?  
      – Шон, это говоришь мне ты?  
      – Э-э-э, – Ренард понял, что все ещё серьезнее, чем он думал. – Давай где-нибудь выпьем?  
      – Не вопрос.  
        
      – …И ты понимаешь, он не вообще меня как мужа не воспринимает.  
      – Не спрашивай. Я люблю женщину, для которой готов на всё! А она любит... А кого она любит?  
      В этот момент в очередной раз у Ренарда тренькнул мобильный. Он достал и потряс им перед носом Мейснера.  
      – Видишь? Виктор уже четвертый раз звонит, – Ренард сбросил вызов и спрятал телефон в карман. – А Ник... Ну, хоть бы ради вежливости поинтересовался, где я. Может, меня убили уже!  
      За самого Беркхарда Ренард не особо волновался. Себастьян отчитался аж три раза. «Адалинда обезврежена. Пришлось задействовать Виктора». «На провокации не поддался». «Виктор нейтрализован Адалиндой и обедом». Шон, правда, ни черта не понял, кроме того, что задница его любимого гримма пока в безопасности. И, к сожалению, в полной недосягаемости вне зависимости от расстояния между ней и членом самого Ренарда. О чём и печаль большого сильного мужчины.  
      – А Адалинда мне не позвонит. У неё и номера моего нет, – уныло протянул другой большой сильный мужчина.  
      – Так дай номер! Тоже мне проблема.  
      Мейснер одним взглядом сказал всё, что думает по этому поводу. Ренард взгляд оценил, но признать, что сказал глупость, не мог.  
      – Мартин, я не понял, кто из нас идиот? Дай ей не этот номер, а тот, по которому с тобой можно связаться в экстренном случае. А уж случай у неё будет! Поверь! Она – один ходячий экстренный случай!  
      – Ага. Прям как твой гримм.  
      – Точно. Ник. Пять лет! Мартин! И вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться всеми прелестями законного брака, мы попремся опять дьяволу в задницу. Так, молчи. Про задницу ни слова.  
      – Понял, – Мейснер впился пальцами в свои короткие русые волосы, потом взял салфетку и написал несколько цифр. – Передашь Адалинде. Только не говори, что там... Скажи, что для дела...  
      – Обижаешь, – Ренард внимательно посмотрел на номер. – А, это тот, старый? Он еще работает?  
      – Конечно. А Виктор случайно в ней не заинтересован?  
      Ренард на мгновение схлынул и тихо рыкнул.  
      – Этот, прости господи, принц спит только со своими амбициями. Он, по-моему, интересуется совсем не Адалиндой. А теперь я его даже грохнуть не могу.  
      – Я могу.  
      Ренард обнял Мартина за плечи.  
      – Ты настоящий друг! Но я обещал отцу не причинять вреда этому засранцу.  
      – Так ты не причиняй и меня не проси. Меня не надо просить.  
      – Мартин! – Ренард прижал к себе Мейснера. – Я... Я Генриетту попрошу, чтобы она сделал приворот на Адалинду. Та вообще ничего знать не будет. Мисс Шейд тебе тапочки в зубах носить начнет...  
      Мейснер замотал головой и отодвинул Ренарда.  
      – На гримма своего приворот накладывай. А я...  
      – Романтик ты. На этого гримма опасно. Он... он... С ним все вверх тормашками... Он даже зомби ненормальным стал. Из него только коп хороший.  
      – Да? – Мейснеру было, в общем-то, плевать на профессиональные достижения Беркхарда, но не поддержать разговор он уже не мог.  
      – Да! Лучший! Вот как я теперь его сделаю лейтенантом?  
      – Шон, не парься. Будешь королем...  
      – Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш...  
      Снова раздался сигнал мобильного. Ренард увидел, кто его вызвал, и засиял.  
      – Беркхард? – ответил он, моментально трезвея. – К-хе. Да. Возникли непредвиденные трудности. Буду... через сорок минут.  
     


	7. Глава 7

      Стоило им вернуться в замок, как Шон забросил сумку в комнату и куда-то умчался. Только распорядился на провокации Виктора не поддаваться, к Адалинде близко не подходить, а лучше вообще из спальни носа не высовывать.   
      У Беркхарда имелась для новоиспеченного «мужа» масса возражений и комментариев по этому поводу, но пока он подбирал слова без мата, памятуя, что перед ним пока ещё его начальник и стараясь не затевать «семейный скандал», Ренард свалил.   
      Ничего, зато у Беркхарда будет время принять душ и подумать. Например о том, что у него стоял на собственного капитана. Ник честно пытался это уложить как-то в своей голове всю дорогу от аэропорта до замка. Но стоило взглянуть на Ренарда, как вместо умных мыслей по телу разливалась горячая волна, а на губах ощущался фантомный вкус поцелуя. Хуже всего, что у Ника не было возможности получить банальную разрядку. Не будешь же дрочить при собственном начальнике. Им еще вместе работать.   
      Ради дела или под давлением обстоятельств – это одно. Но вот так, по собственному желанию... только заявление об отставке писать. И вообще, с какого перепугу он.... Но Ник не привык врать, особенно сам себе, поэтому признание свершилось по факту анализа ситуации.  
      Итак, он гей или, точнее, би. XXI век, за это на костер не потащат и в психушку не уложат. Даже не уволят. Особенно после того, как выяснилось, что он гримм, а его начальник - наполовину принц, наполовину колдун, сослуживцы точно ничему не удивятся. Хуже всего, что Ренард ему нравится и, стоило признать - сильно. То, что сам Ренард не остался равнодушным к их маленькому спектаклю в самолете, лишь все усложняло. Было бы намного проще, если бы капитан не проявил желания. С холодом Ренарда Ник смог бы смириться и засунул свои разгулявшиеся фантазии в задницу. Тьфу! Теперь даже ругательства звучали двусмысленно. Но кэп хотел! И они женаты. Казалось бы – бери и наслаждайся. Вот только им еще вместе работать, а брак фиктивный...  
      – Ник! Нам нужно поговорить!  
      Ещё и Адалинда!  
      Ведьма бесшумно проскользнула в комнату, несмотря на туфли на высоченных шпильках, с которыми женщина и не думала расставаться. А ещё Беркхард под присягой мог бы поклясться, что запирал дверь. Впрочем, о приватности в этом месте можно, наверное, забыть. Хорошо хоть мысли не читают.   
      – Заходи.  
      Адалинда не стала церемониться и уселась на кровать. Выглядела она по-настоящему испуганной.  
      – Ник, что будет со мной? Шон ничего не говорил про Диану?  
      – Да как-то немного не до того было.  
      Адалинда посмотрела на него с упреком. Ник сообразил, что его по сути честный, без всякого умысла ответ прозвучал издевательски. Все-таки эта женщина носила его ребенка и действительно находилась в большой заднице. Тьфу! Опять!  
      – Послушай, здесь я почти ничего не могу сделать. Лучше всего нам вернуться в Портленд. Там я сумею обеспечить защиту тебе и нашему ребенку.  
      – А Диана? Ник! Я на все готова, чтобы её вернуть!  
      Губы Адалинды дрогнули, а глаза наполнились слезами. Ник никогда не был бесчувственным чурбаном, хотя, по идее, должен обладать закалкой ко всякого рода проявлениям эмоций. Но Адалинда совершенно искренне хотела вернуть дочь. И это не могло не тронуть.  
      Ник не нашел ничего лучше, как присесть рядом и утешить.  
      – Я сделаю все возможное, и что бы ни случилось, я тебя не оставлю. Буду заботиться о тебе и нашем...  
      Закончить свой страстный монолог Ник не смог. Адалинда, которой вновь никак не помешало ее положение, гибкой кошкой бросилась к нему и повалила на постель.  
      – Я знала, что ты лучший! Ник! У тебя правда с Шоном все серьезно? Ты же натурал до мозга костей. Скажи мне, я не предам отца своего сына. Ты не такой, как он! Ты не станешь мне лгать. Я сделаю тебя счастливым, Ник! Даже если ты будешь с ним, поклянись мне, что не бросишь нашего сына!  
      Придавленность животом, нескончаемый поток просьб и остатки порядочности, еще не до конца погребенные под всем этим, сделали свое дело, заставив Ника просипеть:  
      – Честное скаутское...  
      За что он был тут же награжден страстным поцелуем.  
      – Так, так, так! Kleine Ники... Муж только за порог, а ты уже шалишь.  
      Виктор. Ну, кто бы сомневался!  
      Адалинда демонстративно устроилась поудобнее верхом на Беркхарде и нагло заявила:  
      – А не фиг ему шляться. Это отец моего ребенка, и им нужно общение!  
      – Verdammt*! Адалинда! Не кажись большей идиоткой, чем ты есть на самом деле. Иди. Нам с Ником нужно поговорить без беременных ведьм, у которых одни гормоны вместо мозга.  
      Ник, помня, что Виктор это Виктор, на провокации которого нельзя поддаваться, просто аккуратно ссадил с себя Адалинду. Но и жестом не дал понять, что ей следовало уйти. Напротив, он держал её за руку.  
      – Виктор, ты говоришь с матерью моего ребенка.  
      – Mein Gott**, – Виктор картинно приложил руку ко лбу, – Еще раз, для счастливого будущего папаши – медленно. Напоминаю: ты замужем за моим кузеном. И нам с тобой нужно обсудить кое-какие семейные дела, – последние два слова Виктор выделил особо.  
      До Ника дошло. Но вот так просто выставить Адалинду он не мог. Виктор тоже это понял.  
      – Что ж! Не буду вмешиваться в ваши отношения. Пойду поработаю в своем кабинете! – сказал он, выходя.  
      Ник намек понял. После ухода новоявленного родственника Адалинда немного поплакала, сказала, что не хотела подставлять его. Беркхард горячо заверил Адалинду, что все равно её не бросит и всё понимает. Но ему нужно побыть одному.   
      Покрутившись по комнате Ник понял, насколько ему необходимо срочно переговорить с тем, кто действительно на его стороне и не предаст. Монро. Вот в нем Ник не сомневался. Пусть даже ему всего и не расскажешь, но хотя бы просто поговорить. Услышать его - «чувак», «Эх! Ёлки!». Стало бы легче. Но позвонить Эдди возможности не было. Кроме того, что в Портленде сейчас была глубокая ночь, Ник этого сделать просто не мог физически.   
      С тех самых пор, как его притащили к Виктору, у него отобрали все вещи, да так и не вернули. Потерев лоб, Ник сообразил: хочешь не хочешь, а с Виктором придется разбираться.  
        
      Когда смотришь историческое кино, то внутри средневековые замки выглядят на редкость величественными и обширными. Залы - как в церкви. В реальности замок Виктора отличался довольно маленькими комнатами, да и переходы вовсе не напоминали лабиринты. Особой мрачности тоже не наблюдалось. Судя по всему, над интерьерами работали дизайнеры.   
      Ник всего пару раз попал не туда и, нарвавшись на уже знакомых мордоворотов, спросил, где обитает их хозяин. Его почти любезно отконвоировали к Виктору.   
      – Ты хоть понимаешь, что я твой единственный друг?! – набросился на него Виктор с порога.  
      Ник приоткрыл рот для возражений, но не смог произнести и звука.  
      – Я тут, можно сказать, душу рву для твоего счастья, а ты?!  
      В общем, Беркхард выяснил, что он - неблагодарная свинья и во всем должен слушаться своего друга, который, конечно, понимает, как трудно устоять перед очарованием ведьмы. Вот его величество тоже не смог. Кстати, последнему совершено незачем знать про ключи и их грандиозные совместные планы. Но, в общем, это не беда, и если Ник хочет счастья с Шоном, а он точно хочет - это всем ясно, - то просто нужно избавиться от Адалинды. Сделать это тоже совсем несложно. Главное - узнать, где Диана, а уж Виктор сам обо всём позаботится.  
      – Тебе даже руки не придется марать, – убеждал он. – Ты, Шон и никаких ведьм. Родной Портленд. Долго и счастливо. Собаку заведете.  
      – Собаку? – переспросил Ник.   
      – Ну, или кошку. Хотя я бы рекомендовал собаку.   
      Полицейская выучка приучила Беркхарда к любым психологическим атакам. Но это было что-то с чем-то. Ласковые упреки чередовались с пошлыми намеками и обещаниями. Лишь когда Виктор довольно прозрачно намекнул, что в материальных средствах Ник тоже не будет ограничен, у детектива сработал условный рефлекс.  
      – Попытка подкупа должностного лица при исполнении… – начал он, но был тут же перебит.  
      – Ха-ха-ха! Ну, слава всем святым, а то я думал, малыш Ники не имеет чувства юмора. Ты всегда такой серьезный!  
      На этой ноте Ник предпочел сбежать, пообещав поговорить с Шоном, как только тот ввернется. О чем именно предстоял разговор, Ник уточнять не стал. Уже в коридоре он вспомнил, что так и не потребовал свои вещи и телефон, а еще обед - зверски хотелось есть.   
      Не успел Ник пройти пару метров, как наткнулся на Себастьяна.  
      – У вас всё в порядке, мистер Беркхард? – вежливо поинтересовался он.  
      Ник искренне понадеялся, что не выглядит, как укушенный в задницу его бешеным высочеством.  
      – Угу. Все в норме.  
      Темные глаза Себастьяна просканировали детектива от пяток до макушки. Их обладатель кивнул своим мыслям и уже хотел слиться с тенью, как Ник ловко цапнул его за плечо.  
      – Где здесь кухня, и можно ли там разжиться бутербродом?  
      Этот вопрос вызвал легкое недоумение и повторное сканирование. Потом Себастьян аккуратно отцепился и сообщил:  
      – Обед в пять часов.  
      После чего всё-таки слинял. Причем бесшумно и в неизвестном направлении. Уверенность Ника в том, что классических вампиров Брэма Стокера не существует, была несколько поколеблена. В конце концов, в наличии некоторых древних богов, хотя и мелкого пошиба, он убедился на своей шкуре.  
        
      Обед (хотя разве нормальные люди будут обедать в пять вечера?) прошел более или менее сносно. Виктор, конечно, не затыкался. Но присутствие Адалинды спасло Ника от разного рода неприятных тем. Тем более, что следуя причудливому этикету, его мерзкое высочество никогда не говорил за столом о делах и вообще вел себя почти по джентльменски даже по отношению к ведьме. Так что два часа (два часа за столом - они тут точно ненормальные!) прошли почти приятно, если не считать отсутствия Ренарда. Или это было плюсом?   
      После кофе Виктор порекомендовал Адалинде побольше отдыхать и самым светским тоном снова пригласил Ника к себе в кабинет.  
      Нику пришлось проводить Адалинду до её комнаты. Та весьма убедительно изображала головокружение, но все попытки вызвать квалифицированную медицинскую помощь решительно пресекала.  
      – Ну что эти придурки в белых халатах понимают? Вот моя мама...  
      Ник, которого «придурки в белых халатах» весьма удачно заштопали еще в бытность обычным полицейским, благоразумно спорить не стал.   
      Ведьма же успокоилась только после того, как он чмокнул подставленную щечку. Воспользовавшись этим храбрый гримм смотался, предпочтя пушистого садиста. Хотя о каком предпочтении может идти речь? Все равно найдет и будет ездить по ушам, пока не получит свое. Ник, кажется, догадался, в чем сила королевской семьи. Они просто на всех несогласных натравливают Виктора-фон-цу-как-его-там. А тому проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет. Он же мозг через коктейльную трубочку высосет. Вот и сейчас, стоило Нику зайти в кабинет, как его встретил возмущенный вопль.  
      – Где пропадает твой муж?! – Виктор тряс мобильником, – Я ему уже столько раз звонил! Он вызов сбрасывает! Между прочим, я сон и аппетит потерял из-за него! А тебя это совершенно не волнует.  
      – Твой сон и аппетит? – уточнил Ник.  
      – Нет, мой дорогой Ники, тебя должен волновать муж. Или тебе нравится мысль о рогах?  
      – Что?!  
      – Да, да! Шон – мужчина видный! Пока ты тут кокетничаешь с ведьмами, его, знаешь ли, могут соблазнить. Венские прелестницы...  
      Ник твердо решил не поддаваться на провокации, поэтому сгреб Виктора за воротник и пронзил своим гриммовским взглядом, от которого у существ начиналась форменная трясучка.  
      – Не лезь в наши семейные дела, – произнес он с нажимом на каждом слове.   
      К сожалению, Виктор был не существом, а очень наглой сволочью, и, кажется, вся его истерика не стоила и гроша.  
      – Поздно, малыш Ники. Твои семейные дела стали нашими общими. Мы, милый, с тобой заодно, нравится тебе это или нет. Так что быстро набрал номер своего благоверного. Может в знак вашей великой любви он тебе ответит. А вдруг у него неприятности, и ему срочно нужна наша помощь? Вот ты об этом подумал?  
      – Думаешь, у меня рука счастливее твоей? – Ник отпустил Виктора. Шон и в самом деле ушел довольно давно. – Тогда верните мне мои вещи, в том числе телефон!  
      Рожа у Виктора странно вытянулась. Он полупал своими мелкими глазками и завопил:  
      – Себа-а-а-астьян!  
      Иногда так приятно понять, что ты не самый большой идиот.  
      Предполагаемый вампир возник перед своим боссом.  
      – Себастьян, вы проявили крайнее неуважение к члену мой семьи...   
      Конечно, во всем был виноват посыльный, то есть - секретарь. В какой-то момент Нику даже стало жаль эту жертву церебрального изнасилования. Виктор распинался долго и со вкусом. Капитанские разносы по сравнению с этим были просто нежными ласками, а главное - намного короче.   
      – Себастьян! Ты ещё здесь?! – вопил вошедший в раж Виктор. – Немедленно тащи телефон!  
      Через несколько минут Ник уже звонил своему капитану.  
        
      Ренард приехал гораздо быстрее, чем обещал.  
      Ник не поверил, но от капитана крепко так пахло пивом и табаком. Несмотря на это, Ренард держался как всегда. Ну, почти. Если считать, что поцелуй в щеку своего детектива и проникновенное: «Ты скучал, дорогой?» – обычное дело.  
      Виктор открыл рот, но потом закрыл его так и не издав ни звука. Но счастье было недолгим.  
      – Если ты, мой дорогой кузен, уже закончил с предварительными ласками...  
      – Не пошли, – поморщился Ренард. – И ближе к делу.  
      – И я об этом. Надеюсь, ты не только… – Виктор принюхался. – А не рано ли ты по барам начал шляться?  
      Ренард подарил болтливому принцу весьма выразительный взгляд.  
      – Ну, если твоего мужа это не волнует...  
      На лице Ренарда стали проступать ведьмовские черты.  
      – Я ж из лучших побуждений! Мы тут беспокоились... Ты дяде обещал!  
      Ник задумался, что лучше: вмешаться и предотвратить убийство или полночи избавляться от трупа? Учитывая, что город был ему абсолютно незнаком, а в замке полно людей, второй вариант вызвал бы кучу проблем. Пришлось выступать миротворцем.  
      – Давайте сделаем то, зачем мы здесь собрались. К... Шон, ты принес ключи?  
      Ренард вытащил сверток. Виктор моментально забыл о трудностях в семейных отношениях четы Ренард-Беркхард.  
        
      Нет. Наверное, Виктор где-то был прав. Вслух, конечно, Ренард подобного не признал бы даже под пыткой. Но здравое зерно в его рассуждениях по поводу гримма все же было. Беркхард с азартом принялся за разгадывание тайны семи ключей своих предков.  
      Оказалось, Ник уже давно догадался, каким образом скрыта карта, и теперь демонстрировал, как сложить её из кусочков. Самому Ренарду было абсолютно плевать на секреты тамплиеров. Судя по легендам, особых сокровищ они не припрятали. А если судить по историческим хроникам - все имущество рыцарского ордена и вовсе «приватизировал» ещё Филипп Красивый. Поэтому поводу Ренард не печалился, так как грамотные вложения обеспечили и его, и гипотетических внуков до десятого колена.  
      То ли дело Ник: глаза горят, губу закусывает, весь такой сосредоточенный...  
      – Вот!   
      На листке белой бумаги оттиски сложились в рисунок.  
      – А! – выдохнул Виктор. – Это где?  
      – Это Шварцвальд, – объявил Ник.  
      Виктор поджал губешки. Ну да, Шварцвальд хоть и не сибирская тайга или джунгли Амазонки, однако по этому кусочку совершенно непонятно, где конкретно искать грёбаный тайник. Однако Беркхард и тут поразил. Он набрал номер.  
      – Эдди. Доброе утро?..  
      Судя по всему, следующие четверть часа Ник выслушивал новости о том, что произошло в Портленде. Ну да, Шон немножко потряс Монро, выколачивая из того ключи.  
      – Постой... Ну, извини... Со мной все в порядке. Понимаешь... Нет... Да... Мне... Да в порядке я! Мне жаль... Послушай! Я вернусь через несколько дней... Нет, я в порядке... Ренард? С ним все в порядке... Да и со мной все просто замечательно. Отлично всё. А что?.. Не знаю... К-хе... Эдди, тут такое дело. Мне нужна та старая карта... Ну, та! Со Шварцвальдом... Вернусь - всё расскажу. Можешь прислать?.. Э-э-э... Отсканировать и послать по почте можешь? А мы тут распечатаем.  
        
      Через некоторое время трое мужчин сравнивали одну старинную карту с другой. А потом с третьей - современной. Боги, храните гугл-мэп. Библиотека Виктора тоже помогла. Тайник предположительно находился в старой разрушенной церкви. Маршрут оказался вполне ясен.  
      Принцы и гримм с чувством выпили за это дело. Ник на радостях даже сжал руку Ренарда. Тот мысленно пообещал дать Мартину отбой, но пока Ренард прикидывал, можно ли прижать к себе мужа покрепче, Ник снова схватился за карты, и Ренард передумал.  
      Потом был ужин. Почти торжественный. Ренард не слушал трескотни Виктора, ибо давно знал: ничего путного за столом этот прохвост не скажет. Кроме того, на ужине присутствовала Адалинда. Вела она себя на удивление скромно. Пару раз бросила на Ника просящий взгляд и молча уткнулась в тарелку. Ренард тоже зыркнул - так, чтоб знала свое место, и почти забыл о ней.   
      Он старался особо не наедаться и как порядочный выпил пару бокалов вина. Вдруг ему сегодня повезет? Ник, распаленный предстоящим приключением, выглядел соблазнительнее, чем обычно. Он даже улыбался и бросал такие взгляды… Нет! Фортуна просто обязана быть благосклонной.   
      – За удачу во всех начинаниях! – поднял тост Ренард.  
        
      Ника переполняли эмоции: радость от решенной загадки, предвкушение предстоящего приключения. Причем - совместного с капитаном. С ним всегда было интересно работать. А теперь Ник ещё и смог доказать, что он не просто незадачливый гримм. Он – гримм, сумевший сложить мозаику древних ключей. Они найдут, что спрятали крестоносцы, и Ренард будет рядом. В голове уже крутились смутные образы совместного времяпрепровождения, а главное Ник чувствовал вполне дружелюбный - и даже больше - настрой своего капитана. Своего принца.  
      Согласно легенде, они с Ренардом, как положено примерным супругам, прошли в общую спальню, где Ника охватила некоторая неловкость. В прошлый раз он вымотался так, что ему было все равно. Но после того, что было в самолете, уже не бухнешься в кровать с вопросом: «С какого края?». Ренард же напротив - совершенно не смущался. Глаза чуть прикрыты, фигура расслаблена. Ник его таким никогда не видел. Нужно срочно сказать что-нибудь деловое. Но вроде по поиску сокровищ все обсудили. Однако скреблась одна мыслишка, да и совесть не давала покоя.  
      – Шон... Насчет Дианы… – уронил Ник.   
      Ренард прищурил глаза и сжал губы. Потом встал, подошел к столику, на котором заботливые слуги оставили графин с выпивкой, и налил себе выпить.  
      – Что именно тебя смущает?  
      – Адалинда просила...  
      – Адалинда! – Ренард похлопал себя по карманам, потом посмотрел на валявшуюся на банкетке куртку, – завтра отдам.  
      Ник не черта не понял. А Ренард поднес бокал к губам и спросил:  
      – Кто первый в ванную?   
      Кажется, произнесено даже чуть игриво. У Ника уши полыхнули, как у мальчишки.  
      – Наверное, я! – предпочел скрыться бравый детектив.  
        
      Мылся Ник тщательно. Памятуя неоднократные прозрачные намеки Виктора, даже побрился. Хотя этот мерзавец тот ещё эксперт. Но пренебрегать не стоило. Ник честно пытался успокоиться. Никто ничего не обещал и вообще, всё так зыбко и непонятно. Но чем больше Ник думал, тем яснее понимал – хочется секса. Причем именно с Ренардом. Все возражения и опасения вроде дальнейшей совместной работы вообще казались несущественными. Тут другие более животрепещущие вопросы: кто, как говорится, «сверху»?  
      Ник не был ни ханжой, ни гомофобом. А уж по долгу службы в полиции насмотрелся такого, что хорошо представлял, о чем речь. Но вот с тонкостями, понятное дело, знаком не был. В зад Джульетта не давала ни разу. Вопрос: даст ли кэп? В положительный ответ на этот вопрос верилось с трудом. Но кэп был явно поддат. Не в дрова, а просто расслаблен. Так что всё возможно.   
    Возясь с мочалкой и мылом, Беркхард все глубже и глубже погружался в фантазии, которые имели к реальности весьма отдаленное отношение. И когда пришло время выходить из ванной, полотенце, обмотанное вокруг бедер, спереди гордо топорщилось. Ник притормозил, потом плюнул. В конце концов, он хотел именного этого. Так заявим же гордо о своих намерениях!   
      Беркхард решительно распахнул дверь.  
      В спальни царил полумрак. На кровати лежал одетый капитан. Раздавалось тихое похрапывание.   
      В тупой надежде, что еще не все потеряно, Ник подошел поближе. Точно. Ренард спал. Тут до Ника дошло. Пиво где-то, виски у Виктора, вино за ужином и… Ник открыл графин… коньяк здесь. Капитан просто-напросто надралься. Он даже не проснулся, когда Ник его раздевал.  
      Зря он себе столько нафантазировал.  
      ------  
      * Verdammt – нем. Черт побери.  
      ** Mein Gott – нем. Мой бог.


	8. Глава 8

          Вена – Штутгарт. Четвертый перелет за неделю. Ник за всю свою жизнь летал меньше, но куда деваться? Хотя, вряд ли стоило жаловаться. Путешествие в Баден-Вюртемберг (и как Ренард это выговаривает?) ему даже понравилось. А чем ещё утешаться после вчерашнего облома? Сам Ренард и ухом не вел. Словно и не было ничего. А что, в сущности, было? Ну, пообжимались, ну, поцеловались, ну, встало у обоих. Ну и что?   
           Ник выкинул глупости из головы и постарался насладиться предстоящим приключением.  
           Официально для короля Фредерика Ник и Шон отправились в свадебное путешествие. Тесть (или свёкр?) одобрил выбор места отдыха.  
           – Горы Шварцвальда одно из красивейших мест по эту сторону Альп.  
           – И братья Гримм оттуда родом. Твои родственники, Ники,  – не мог не влезть Виктор.  
           Беркхард зыркнул на родственника. Обычно после такого самые упертые существа поджимали хвост, но - из-за отсутствия этой важной конечности, видимо! - гриммовский взгляд не произвел на Виктора никакого впечатления. Новоявленный родственничек не унимался, пока они снова не оказались на борту самолета без пристального внимания короля и его людей. Здесь было проще. Ренард презрительно усмехнулся, увидев сопровождение в количестве всего лишь пяти человек, и сказал:  
           – Мой дорогой кузен! Заткнись. Ты летишь вообще контрабандой. Мы поняли друг друга?  
           Виктор, открывший было рот для очередной похабщины, поджал губы и весь недолгий полет демонстративно пялился в окошко.  
             
           Штутгарт встретил искателей сокровищ дождем, мокрым снегом и мерседесами. Всё-таки в путешествиях с представителем королевской семьи есть некоторые преимущества. Правда, любой комфорт перечеркивался неизбежностью общения с этим самым представителем. Справедливости ради, на этот раз Виктор болтал вроде как по делу - он взял на себя роль экскурсовода.  
           За время поездки Ник узнал, что Штутгарт был основан более тысячи лет назад.   
           – Герцог Людольф, сын императора Священной Римской империи Оттона I Великого, построил здесь конный завод. Кстати, название города так и переводится – кобылий сад.  
           – Как? – переспросил удивленный Ник.  
           – Кобылий сад. Да, да, Ники. Сад с кобылками.  
           Ник не смог удержаться и рассмеялся. А вот Ренрад ощутимо напрягся. Это Ник точно почувствовал, даже не глядя на своего «мужа». Однако Виктор вновь отвлек своей болтовней.  
           – А еще это родина «Мерседесов» и «Порше», – сообщил он.  
           Тут Ник заинтересовался еще больше. Хотя, как положено американцу, Ник пребывал в полной уверенности, что  «Форд» и «Крайслер» - самые лучшие машины в мире.   
           Впрочем, и помимо автопрома Штутгарт оказался интересным городом. Даже сквозь стекло с постоянно налипающим на него мокрым снегом Ник не мог не отметить красоты старинных домов. Он подозревал, что Виктор намеренно приказал ехать не самым коротким путем. Но стоило ли переживать?  
           – А вот Altes Schloss – Старый замок, – соизволил перевести название Виктор и дал знак шоферу. Тот  замедлил скорость. – Если мне не изменяет память, заложен в 941 году. Говорят, там где-то сохранились отдельные оригинальные участки стены. Раньше был резиденцией герцогов Вюртембергских. Увы, теперь там музей.  
           Судя по недовольному тону, Виктору нынешнее положение дел не нравилось. Но Нику все равно замок пришёлся по душе. Мощная крепость с башнями. Не такими, какие показывают в кино: нарочито грубыми или, наоборот, тонкими и рвущимися в небо. Башни Старого Замка были добротные, аккуратные и настоящие. В них чувствовалась сила и надежность.    
           – Красивый.  
           Если бы Ник в этот момент не пялился в окно, он бы непременно заметил, какой убийственный взгляд подарил Ренард своему кузену и какую  невинную физиономию  состроил тот в ответ. Вслух же Виктор, не меняя тона, продолжил разговор с Ником:  
           – Красивый. Правда, было затрачено немало сил на его восстановление. Тут после войны мало что осталось. Знаешь ли, союзные войска постарались.  
           Ник вопросительно глянул на Виктора.   
           – Американцы основательно разбомбили город, – пояснил он с такой миной, словно именно Ник лично сбрасывал на Штутгарт бомбы.  
           Хорошее настроение сразу улетучилось. Однако ненадолго. Рядом оказался Новый дворец или, как обозвал его Виктор - Neues Schloss, добавив, что это - «типичное Барокко».  Барокко представляло собой серое здание в три этажа. Но не самый яркий цвет удивительным образом придавал ему дополнительное величие, лишенное мрачности.   
           Потом они проехали мимо какого-то Рококо, Модерна, Конструктивизма и еще кучи архитектурных достопримечательностей. Виктор даже пообещал по окончании их «миссии» устроить более подробную экскурсию. Ник не был уверен, что хотел этого. Все-таки окультуриваться так резко нельзя. Хватит и того, что каждый раз слыша про дела очередного герцога или графа, Нику хотелось схватить блокнот и записывать показания.  
           Когда они оказались в гостинице, голова Ника была буквально переполнена впечатлениями. Кстати, им с Ренардом снова достался номер с одной кроватью. Её  Ник, нимало не смущаясь, немедленно занял и сказал:  
           – Шон, ванная в твоем распоряжении, я чуть позже душ приму. Закажешь нам обед в номер?  
           Ренард кивнул. Обеда в обществе Виктора он бы точно не выдержал. Отравил бы вилкой в глаз или кулаком в печень.   
           Вчера всё  было замечательно. Ренарду казалось, что Ник почти дозрел. Увы, насколько это соответствовало действительности, осталось неизвестным. Ну надо же было так неосторожно смешать пиво с вином и виски! Сегодня Ренард уже не раз пожалел о вчерашнем возлиянии и авантюре с поиском клада. Ник демонстрировал если не отстраненность, то в лучшем случае - приятельское расположение, словно все вернулось на круги своя, и Ренард – обычный капитан полиции, а сам Ник – всего лишь его подчиненный детектив.   
           Надо было отдать Виктору эти чертовы ключи, а Нику соврать, что иначе никак. Может, прокатило бы? Виктор вел себя более чем странно. Тяги к мужчинам за ним вроде не наблюдалось. Но то раньше. А теперь «дорогой кузен» как с цепи сорвался. Хотя кто бы нет? Ренарда передергивало и потряхивало от противоречивых чувств при воспоминании, в каком виде обнаружился Ник у Виктора. Но если раньше он считал это провокацией чистой воды, то сейчас поведение Виктора наводило на размышления.   
           Этот паразит словно взялся продемонстрировать никчемность Ренарда. Устраивал экскурсию, разливал соловьем,  заказывал номера, обеспечивал комфорт и развлечения. Короче, полностью перехватил инициативу. Ну, конечно, ему проще. Достаточно лишь распорядиться, а Себастьян всё сделает. А Ренард, пожалуй, разве что в экстренном случае найдет годную крысиную нору, где можно спрятаться. Дурацкая поездка в Штутгарт. Могли бы просто остановиться в  Лайнфельден-Эхтердинген. Но нет! Виктору приспичило распустить хвост.  
           И всё это на фоне грандиозного облома.  
           Ренард выплюнул мочалку, которую он, оказывается, с остервенением грыз и врубил холодный душ.   
             
           Выдвигаться решили сразу после второго завтрака. Шварцвальд – он же Черный лес – лесом только назывался. На самом деле это достаточно цивилизованный гористый район с кучей дорог, церквей и деревушек. В сущности, даже не особо большой – сто сорок на двести с чем-то километров.   
           Выехали на двух машинах. В одной четыре телохранителя, в другой водитель, Ренард с Ником и сам Виктор. Последний, разумеется, не упустил возможности покрасоваться.  
           – Ники, обрати внимание на большое количество елей. Именно их темная хвоя, столь не обычная для этой части Европы, дала название лесу и местности в целом. Хотя римляне называли его  Marciana Silva – Пограничный лес. Здесь как раз проходила северная граница Римской империи, за которой обитали варварские германские племена.  
           Ну да, себя Виктор, будучи австрийцем, считал наследником именно «цивилизованной» Римской империи.  
           Ник с любопытством пялился в окно.  Посмотреть было на что. Ренард тоже оценил бы красоты Шварцвальда, но его гораздо больше занимало соотношение сил. С Виктором всего пятеро. «Твоими стараниями», – кривился дорогой кузен. Но надо сказать, парни были вполне достойные, раз сумели выжить при столкновении с ведьмовской ипостасью Ренарда. И не просто выжить, а ещё и сохранить способность передвигаться на своих двоих.  
           План нейтрализации Виктора и его банды был до жути непрофессиональным и сырым. Всё сводилось к тезису «не расслабляемся и действуем по обстоятельствам».  
           Два с небольшим часа петляния по дорогам, и вот они уже на месте. Совсем близко, в нескольких десятках метров, опушка, где когда-то стоял монастырь ордена тамплиеров.  
           – Ну, вперед. На поиски сокровищ, – без малейшего энтузиазма в голосе сказал Ренард и, открыв дверцу, выбрался наружу.  
           Ник вышел следом. Виктор морщился и покидал автомобиль крайней неохотно. Ну, еще бы. Лес мало походил на венские улицы и площади. Ни одна тварь не додумалась подравнять газон и замостить тропинки. Даже кусты не постригли.  
           Ренард с хорошо скрытым злорадством наблюдал, как дивные туфли Виктора моментально потеряли свой шикарный лоск, а его физиономия брезгливо перекосилась. Сам Ренард переоделся в свою «штурмовую экипировку». Хотя он и в самом пижонском костюме в любом буреломе чувствовал себя уверенно. Спасибо полицейским будням в портлендских парках и лесах Орегона. Они научат любить природу – мать вашу. Ник тоже надел более привычную одежду. Он сейчас выглядел именно тем детективом полиции,  каким был всегда.  
           Ренард никогда не думал, что обычные джинсы, кроссовки и куртка могут быть настолько сексуальными. Ника хотелось до дрожи, до звездочек перед глазами и зубовного скрежета. Прямо тут. Под елями. Вдавить в мокрую землю всем телом, содрать штаны и трахать, трахать, трахать, глядя в синие глаза, в которых будет отражаться небо.  
           – Шон, думаю, нам туда, – Ник указал сложенной картой направление.  
           Между деревьями виднелся просвет. Вперед вежливо пропустили охрану. Ренард старался идти тихо, Виктор раздраженно брюзжал, споткнувшийся об очередной корень.  
             
           – Это где-то здесь, – объявил Ник.  
           Искатели сокровищ стояли на небольшой опушке, чуть припорошенной снежком.   
           Ренард понял: искомый монастырь давно разрушен, и хорошо, если сохранилось подземелье.  
           – Надо копать. Ты лопаты взял? – спросил Ренард у Виктора.  
           Тот похлопал зенками и...  
           – Себастья-а-ан!  
           – Думаешь, он тебя услышит? – не скрывая ехидства, поинтересовался Ренард. Себастьян остался в Вене.  
           Рядом беспомощно топталась охрана. Ник тихонько хмыкал в кулак. Конечно, можно было погонять людей в поисках несчастного инструмента, но Виктор уже порядком осточертел. Ренард молча вернулся к машине, достал саперные лопатки, которые предусмотрительно захватил, - он-то, в отличие от дорогого кузена, про приключения не только в книжках читал, - и с победным видом вернулся на опушку, где торжественно вручил одну лопатку Виктору.  
            Принц брезгливо взял ее двумя пальцами и тут же впихнул одному из охранников. Ник откровенно засмеялся. Ренард сохранял поистине королевскую невозмутимость.  
             
           Рыть сырую землю удовольствие ниже среднего. Через несколько часов увозились все. Даже Виктор. Нет, он закономерно пытался ограничить свою деятельность исключительно ценными руководящими указаниями, но по прошествии пары часов напряженного труда его люди не горели лечь костьми, но защитить начальство, когда его высочеству пригрозили залепить лопатой между глаз, если оно продолжит отлынивать.  
           Наконец-то на пятый час раскопок озверевшие принцы, гримм и простые смертные наткнулись на кирпичную кладку. Еще через час копошения падающие от усталости люди и нелюди обнаружили возможный вход.  
           – Ну? Есть желающие прикоснуться к истории на ночь глядя? – преувеличенно бодро спросил Ренард.  
           – Ночью спать надо, – пробурчал Виктор.  
           Он к тому времени уже сидел под кустом, наплевав на роскошное пальто. Все равно при свете фонарей ни черта не видно.  Его охрана была чуть в лучшем состоянии, но тоже не горела энтузиазмом. Даже Ник строил жалобные глазки.  
           – Логично, – согласился Ренард. – Ты умеешь ставить палатки, кузен?  
           – Что?! Да иди ты в задницу! Какие палатки?! Мне нужна ванная и нормальная кровать! Pustekuchen!* Ты там, в своем Портленде, может и привык ночевать в лесу с краснокожими, а я цивилизованный человек! Себа-а... А! Verfluchte**.  
           Никогда ещё Ренард не получал столько удовольствия от монолога Виктора.  
             
           В общем, решили так: ничего за ночь с этими сокровищами не случится. Все равно вход закрыт. Сейчас они отправятся в Штутгарт, заселятся в «приличный отель» и вернутся завтра утром.    
           До Штутгарта они так и не доехали. Городок  Рётенбах оказался гораздо ближе. Там и заночевали. Благо, гостиница, стилизованная под средневековый постоялый двор, предоставляла своим постояльцам все современные удобства. Уже вытянувшись под одеялом Ренард вспомнил о гениальной задумке Виктора по сближению принца Портленда и его законного мужа – ночевке в палатке. Спасибо. Романтика – это прекрасно, но лучше без неё, чем извозиться в земле и промерзнуть до костей. Ужин за столом, горячий душ или ванна и секс на нормальной кровати. Можно даже в темноте под одеялом.  
           Ник про секс не думал вообще. К этому времени он видел десятый сон в соседнем номере.  
              
           До этого утра Ренард еще ни разу не получал наслаждения от завтрака в обществе Виктора. Болтливый кузен умудрялся изгадить самое прекрасное утро. Но сегодня... Нет, Виктор, естественно, не затыкался. Он ворчал, критиковал персонал, гостиницу, разумеется, пытался поддеть самого Ренарда. В каждом слове сквозило откровенное недовольство. И Ренард знал причину. Да. После вчерашних упражнений с лопатой у Виктора болели плохо тренированные мышцы. У него даже руки тряслись как с похмелья.  
           – В-я-а! Beschießen!***   
           А вот и вишенка на торте – Виктор облился горячем кофе.  
           – Дорогой кузен, может, тебе прилечь и отдохнуть? Аристократ ты наш недоделанный, – Ренард даже не пытался скрыть злорадство.  
           Виктор ответил злобным взглядом.  
           – А-ха! Я  вас сюда привел! Я, можно сказать, вам ковровую дорожку постелил. Я..  
           Суть спича была следующей: они здесь лишь благодаря усилиям Виктора, и он, как истинный лидер, доведет эту операцию до конца, даже если его придется нести на руках.  
           – На руках? Разве что до ближайшей выгребной ямы, – прервал Ренард на пафосный монолог.  
           Ник, ещё не обретший закалку королевской семьи и не научившийся получать удовольствие от мук ближнего своего, просто прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
             
           Небо по-прежнему хмурилось. Сохранялось стойкое ощущение, что вот-вот снова повалит снег.  Вход, а точнее – лаз действительно за ночь никто не потревожил. Впрочем, это было бы весьма проблематично. Гранитная плита весила не меньше тонны. Пришлось попотеть, прежде чем удалось сдвинуть её с места. Когда же наконец открылся вход, то выяснилось, что он представляет собой нечто типа колодца без намека на лестницу.   
           Виктор с умным видом принялся швырять монетки, которые мелодично звякали.  
           – Это не колодец желаний, – заметил Ренард.  
           – Я глубину пытаюсь определить.  
           – В таком случае тебе следовало засечь время падения, а потом, учитывая ускорение и скорость звука, произвести расчеты. И если что - достаточно одной монеты. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь засыпать всё здесь мелочью.  
           Виктор обиженно надулся:  
           – Может ты такой умный, что догадался захватить лестницу?  
           – В багажник не влезла.  
           – А-ха! Во всем виноват немецкий автопром, делающий маленькие багажники!  
           – В отличие от тебя, я не ищу виноватых.  
           Нику, слушающему этот занимательный диалог, захотелось постучаться головой о ближайшее дерево. Капитан – эталон самоконтроля и образец достоинства – препирался с двоюродным братцем как мальчишка. От драки принцев отделяло максимум пара оскорблений. Однако Ренард бросаться на Виктора не стал, а обернулся к одному из скучающих телохранителей Виктора.  
           – Парень, принеси из багажника моток шнура. Он в серой сумке.  
           – О! Я смотрю, ты тоже заинтересовался шибари! – Виктор просто не мог молчать.  
           – Только на этот раз связывать будем тебя!  
           – Что-о-о?!  
           – Ну, не хочешь – как хочешь! Так просто спихнем. Без страховки.  
             
           «Колодец» оказался не более двадцати футов глубиной. Ренард настоял, чтобы спустились все. Не особо разумно, но у него имелись на то свои соображения:  
           – Вероятность непредвиденного стечения обстоятельств или завала намного ниже, чем то, что у тебя, Виктор, родится очередная гениальная идея.  
           В принципе, можно было оставить наверху вместе с человеком Виктора Ника или самого Ренарда. Но тут уже уперся Виктор:  
           – Ники – замечательный парень, и я его уже практически люблю. Как брата! Но ты на него очень дурно влияешь!  
           В общем, наплевав на всякую предосторожность, полезли все вместе. В основном молча. Даже Виктор пискнул всего два раза, когда Ренард через-чур туго стянул узел.  
             
           Подвал встретил искателей сокровищ стойким запахом плесени, пылью и паутиной. Особо сложной планировки, а тем более лабиринта не наблюдалось. Однако Виктор, проигнорировав замечание на счет топографического кретинизма, настоял, чтобы шнур привязали у входа в подземелье.  
           Поскольку никто толком не знал, что конкретно они ищут, то искали всё и везде. В результате обнаружили:  
           Могилы – 18 шт.  
           Скелеты – 24 шт. Из них человеческих – 22 и 2 неопознанных, предположительно кошачьих.    
           Бочки старые поломанные – 16 шт.   
           Краны металлические  – 3 шт.   
           Стол деревянный, предположительно дубовый – 1 шт.  
           Мечи железные в плохом состоянии – 8 шт.  
           Цепи железные – приблизительно 10 футов.  
           Кандалы – 4 шт.  
           Гвозди – 5 больших и около фунта разных.  
           Шлемы – 3 шт.  
           Кинжалы типа мизерикордия – 6 шт.  
           Кинжал дамасский в хорошем состоянии – 1 шт.  
           Наконечники копий – 11 шт.  
           Книги старые в плохом состоянии – 7 шт.  
           Черепки глиняные, неизвестного происхождения, для идентификации требуется дополнительное исследование – в ассортименте.  
           Кубки из белого металла с чеканкой – 2 шт.  
           Сундук деревянный окованный металлом – 1 шт.  
             
           – О! Шон! Ник! Это оно!  Сердцем чую! – Виктор аж приплясывал.  
           Ренарда больше волновало, как встали люди Виктора. Двое рядом с ним и Ником, отрезая их от Виктора и сундука, еще двое заняли место в проходе.  
           Ник тоже понял, что их собираются тут оставить и напрягся. Ренард шагнул вперед, со значением положил руку на крышку сундука и принялся выразительно смотреть на Виктора. Тому было все до утренней звезды: глазенки горят, ноздри трепещут. Разве что не облизывается.  
           – Поднимаемся сначала мы с Ником. Потом ты, потом сундук.  
           – Сам, что ли, он поднимется? – с каким-то странным безразличием заметил Виктор. Он опустился на корточки и принялся практически обнюхивать находку. Потом поднял взгляд на Ренарада. – Нож есть?  
           Ренард молча достал требуемое, оттер Виктора плечом и поддел крышку. Он не врал, когда говорил, что ему плевать на сокровища гриммов. Но не заразиться интересом было невозможно. Принц Портленда был любопытен, как любой колдун.  
           В сундуке находился небольшой ларец. Обследовав его со всех сторон, доморощенные Индианы Джонсы обнаружили семь замочных сважин.  
           – Ключики! Клюу-у-учки! Schlüssel, Schlüssel wunderbar! ****  
           Ренард никак не прокомментировал завывания Виктора, его и самого охватил азарт. А у Никак так и вовсе глаза были по блюдцу. Понимая, что совершает глупость, Ренард достал свои пять ключей. В споре с «чуйкой» он оправдывал себя тем, что в ларце абсолютно точно не будет ничего интересного. Что помешает Виктору в этом случае бросить их с Ником здесь, он уже не думал. Хотелось посмотреть, из-за чего сложено столько голов и пролито столько крови. Виктор достал свои два.   
           Осталось только установить, в какой комбинации ключи открывают этот проклятый ларец.  
           Всего лишь. А если учесть, что замки наверняка заржавели...   
           – Знаешь, кузен, – плаксивым голосом заявил Виктор, – нужно было не ключи с тебя требовать, а медведя.  
           – Кого? – не понял Ренард.  
           – Ты что, не знаешь, как зовут уголовников, которые взламывают сейфы? – тоном полным превосходства, поинтересовался Виктор.  
           – Их зовут «медвежатники», – как маленькому объяснил Ренард.  
           – Ну, тебе ближе вся эта уголовщина.  
           Шел второй час возни с ларцом.  
             
           – Может, все-таки поднимемся? – спросил Ренард.  
           Ник как раз ковырялся в одной из скважин. Будет очень естественно, если он этот ларец и возьмет.   
           Виктор смерил взглядом Ника. Тот, судя по физиономии, уже познал Дзэн. Ибо методично пробовал все возможные комбинации, не выражая ни малейшего недовольства. Сказывалась полицейская закалка, ренардовская дрессура и привычка к скрупулёзной работе.   
           – Давай.  
           В кои-то веки принцы пришли к согласию, но исторический момент был безжалостно испорчен раздавшимся сухим щелчком. Согласие и планы на подъем были немедленно забыты. Принцы и гримм дружно сунули носы в ларец. Там на сгнившем бархате лежал сосуд из толстого стекла, окованный серебром.   
           Виктор немедленно протянул к нему свои лапы, за что по ним и получил от Ренарда. Бесполезно. Пока их высочества пихались, Ник извлек осторожно сосуд и посмотрел его на просвет.  
           – Жидкость какая-то. Прозрачная, бесцветная, – заявил он  
           Их высочества прекратили возню и уставились на сосуд.  
           Ник взял находку в левую руку и снова полез в ларец.  
           – А это, наверное, рецепт этого зелья, – предположил он, достав кусок пергамента.  
           Ренард аккуратно потянул к себе, но не хрупкий листок, а запястье Ника (грех не воспользоваться ситуацией, прикоснувшись к своему гримму и мужу) и вгляделся в каракули.  
           – Кажется, латынь. Ничего толком не разобрать - чернила выцвели. Наверное, можно восстановить, реставрировав пергамент.  
           Ник придвинулся ближе. Сам он знал только английский, но тоже, как порядочный, таращился на загадочные закорючки.  
           И тут внезапно произошло то, чего с самого начала ждал Ренард. Увлеченные разбором каракулей, они с Ником посчитали, что рецепт интереснее продукта, и отвлеклись от своего соприключенца, чем тот немедленно воспользовался. Так как Виктор стоял ближе всех, именно он вырвал сосуд с загадочной жидкостью из руки Ника. Но Виктор не надеялся на собственную быстроту и поэтому перебросил сосуд ближайшему телохранителю. Этот сопли жевать не стал, а сразу рванул к выходу. Оставшиеся трое телохранителей развернулись с намерением отбить босса от разъярившегося ведьмака, но приблизиться они не успели.  
           В этот момент убегавший охранник, сделавший не более двадцати шагов, споткнулся, роняя сосуд в проход, ведущий из помещения с сундуком. В тот же момент подземелье содрогнулось от какого-то утробного грохота. Ренард инстинктивно замер на доли секунды, а потом пихнул Ника в какую-то нишу и прикрыл собой.   
           Через минуту все стихло.  
           – Кажется, я догадываюсь, что за прозрачная бесцветная жидкость там была, – сказал Ренард, когда у него стих звон в ушах.  
             
           Нет, строили раньше все-таки на совесть, с запасом прочности. Кирпич так кирпич. Каменная кладка так каменная кладка. И раствор наверняка на яичном белке замешивали и на цементе не экономили. В результате взрыва пострадал только проход. Именно там обрушился свод. Помещение, в котором находились Ренард и Ник, осталось практически целым. К сожалению, Виктор тоже. Но это ненадолго.  
           – Ну что, дорогой кузен, доигрался?  
           Глаза у Виктора бегали с Ренарда на Ника.  
           – Послушайте, я... – каким образом хотел оправдаться Виктор, осталось неизвестным.  
           Ренард сдерживаться не стал. Он схлынул и, сграбастав Виктора, приложил его спиной о стену. Мог бы сразу шею свернуть, конечно, но хотелось растянуть удовольствие. Тем более Виктор как-то вдруг замолк и не мешал Ренарду высказать накопившиеся за много лет претензии. Впрочем, надо отдать должное принцу Портленда – он был краток. Виктор его достал. Вечно лезет не свои дела и много пиздит.  
           На удивление Виктор даже не вырывался. В какой-то момент он просто повис на руках своего экзекутора. Ренард ещё раз встряхнул обмякшую тушку и отбросил её прочь. Пульс проверять не стал, просто пнул. Виктор даже не дернулся.   
           Злость схлынула, осталось понимание, что они тут всерьез и надолго. Ренард не верил, что кто-нибудь встрепенется и ринется их откапывать раньше, чем они здесь откинут копыта. Все люди Виктора были внизу –  как раз в проходе. Остальные просто не знают, что им труба.  
           – Шон, наверное, следует выключить фонари, – сказал Ник. – Оставим один.  
           – Да, наверное, – Ренард подошел к мужу и уселся рядом.  
           Холодно. Духоты пока не ощущалось. Возможно, есть приток воздуха. Впрочем, смерть от удушья не самая жестокая. Лучше она, чем жажда и голод.  
           Ник подвинулся ближе. Наверняка, чтобы согреться. Ренард тоже начинал застывать. Возможно, следовало встать, размяться, разогнать кровь, но вместо этого он осторожно обнял Ника. Тот не противился, лишь сильнее прижался. Точно замерз.  
           – А что за жидкость была в колбе? – вдруг спросил Ник.  
           – Что?  
           – Ну, ты сказал, что знаешь, что там было.  
           – А-а-а. Нитроглицерин. Он как раз прозрачный, бесцветный и детонирует от удара. Нам повезло, что он не взорвался в руках...  
           Насчет везения можно было поспорить, но Ник не возражал.   
           Неизвестно, сколько они так просидели, как вдруг Ник хрюкнул, а потом заржал. С чувством, от души, содрогаясь всем телом. Кажется, у него началась истерика. Что её прекратит: пощечина или поцелуй?  
           – Детектив Беркхард, отставить истерику!   
           – Ы.... Гы-гы-гы! Капитан, гы-гы-гы! Со мной все в порядке. Просто вспомнил про «пока вас не разлучит смерть»! А мы и умрем вместе.   
           – Да не было таких слов. Нас не венчали.  
           – Да? Жаль. – Смех прекратился так резко, будто его выключили.  
           Наверное, при других обстоятельствах эти слова что-то бы значили. Но сейчас Ренард, будучи реалистом, все списывал на обстановку. Хотя, что терять? Ну, даст Беркхард в морду, ну что с того? А вдруг повезет? Тем более психологи утверждают, что угроза смерти стимулирует инстинкт размножения.    
           – Ты не замерз? – заботливо поинтересовался Ренард.  
           Ник не ответил. Он даже не пошевелился. В неверном мертвенном свете глаза Ника казались еще больше. Ренарду не хотелось пускать в ход чары и отравлять последние минуты их совместной жизни обманом. Что-то сломалось. Принц устал биться. Пусть всё идет, как идет. Ренард стремительно скатывался в минор, как вдруг услышал неожиданное.  
           – Слушай, Шон, я тут подумал. Есть такой закон, если двое застряли в лифте, то они могут там просидеть хрен знает сколько.  
           Нет, с Беркхардом минор совершенно не возможен.  
           – И?  
           – Ну... – Ник замялся. – А... Короче, стоит им начать трахаться, как их открывают. Проверенно на личном опыте!  
           Ренард не поверил своим ушам. Будь он проклят, если это не предложение! Не так, как ему представлялось, но Ник – он такой. Ренард закусил губу, соображая, с чего начать.    
           – Капитан? Может, попробуем? Что мы теряем?  
           Капитан стремительно терял инициативу. Любимый гримм не стал дожидаться ответа, а шустро залез под куртку  и принялся лапать своего капитана с дотошностью проводящего обыск. Целовался он не менее обстоятельно. Не то чтобы Ренард был против, но хотелось все-таки иначе. В фантазиях Ник был робким и покладистым, и Ренард «вел его в сад чувственных наслаждений». В реальности принца уже фактически разложили.  
           – Ник, ты помнишь, что гримм отдавший семя ведьме, теряет свою силу?  
           – Угу. Но какая разница – гриммом я умру или нет?  
           Логично, черт побери, и убедительно, особенно когда тебя так ласково держат за яйца.  
           – А вообще, мы с Джульеттой потом занимались сексом с презервативами и ничего...  
           Упоминание рыжей соперницы выдернуло из расслабляющей неги. Ренард принял сидячее положение.  
           – Ник, а давай обойдёмся сейчас без неё.  
           – Угу.  
           Ник снова навалился всем телом, но Ренард чуть придержал ретивого гримма.  
           – И всё же, на случай выживания – у тебя есть презервативы?  
           – Не-а...  
           – А меня есть.  
           Ренард одним движением оказался сверху и принялся вытряхивать Ника из одежды, молясь всем богам, чтобы обрести сдержанность и не разорвать своего драгоценного гримма.  
           Впрочем, похоже, у Ника терпения было ещё меньше. Запутавшись в штанах, которые он попытался стащить, не сняв кроссовки, Ник развернулся спиной и принял коленно-локтевую.   
           – Давай так. Не могу уже... – Его голос был хриплым невнятным.  
           Гримм его!!! Ренард схлынул, благо видеть Ник его не мог. Зато сам Ренард прекрасно видел прогнувшуюся спину и изумительные ягодицы, на которые принц разве что слюни не пускал. Вообще-то, пускал, но добросовестно сглатывал. Главный портлендский нелюдь был человеком культурным и запасся любрикантом, который в настоящее время и искал по всем карманам.  
           – Капитан... – простонал изнемогающий Ник.  
        Капитан от нетерпения уже стучал зубами. Наконец вожделенный тюбик обнаружился. Открывал его Ренард уже зубами. Благо те были острые и крепкие. А вот надевание презервативов когтистыми лапами – тот ещё квест. Ренард вспомнил, почему он ими не пользовался. Слава всем богам и небесам с чертями, хоть стандартный ХХL налез.   
           – Капитан...  
        Ник изнемогал. От низких стонов гримма у Ренарда в голове забухали все колокола собора Стефана. Ухватив Ника за задницу, Ренард, как честный человек, решил всё же предупредить:  
           – Будет немного больно...  
           – Да знаю я, знаю!   
           – Что?! Откуда?!   
          Член у Ренарда, разумеется, не упал, но в голове ураганом пронеслось: «Кто посмел? Монро убить, Гриффина убить жестоко. Гримма трахнуть так, чтобы забыл, как вообще родился!»  
           – Показания... Капитан, или вы меня... или я вас... Но прямо сейчас!  
           Ренард моментально забыл об убийствах, когда его член наконец-то коснулся задницы Ника. И не просто коснулся, а даже немножко протиснулся внутрь. В совершенно пустой голове радостно звенели колокола уже всех соборов Европы. Потом к ним добавились тамтамы, японские барабаны и даже грохот вулкана Попокатепетль.  Ренард трясло так, что под ним ходила земля. Он усилил нажим. Перед глазами заплясали искры, потом вспыхнул яркий свет и раздался глас:  
           – Шон! Ты жив?!  
           «Я в раю», – хотел ответить Ренард, но куда там. Из горла вырвался только победный рев.  
           – Шон!  
           – По-моему, мы им помешали.   
           Снизу звучал не особо богатый лексически, но очень страстный монолог из  обесцененных выражений.  
           ------  
           *Pustekuchen! – нем. Аналог русского кукишь те с маслом! Дудки! На, выкуси! Как бы не так!  
           **Verfluchte** – нем. Гребаное дерьмо.  
           ***Beschießen – нем. Бомбардировка. Употребляется в варианте  «пиздец».  
           **** Schlüssel, Schlüssel wunderbar – нем. Ключ, ключ прекрасный. Слова песни «Der verlorene Schlüssel».


	9. Глава 9

     С тех пор, как в участке появился детектив Николас Беркхард, Ренард постоянно умудрялся оказываться в ситуациях различной степени нелепости. Но ещё ни разу его не заставали со спущенными штанами. Хотя зову плоти Ренард поддавался регулярно, не всегда с подходящими личностями и в предназначенных для этого местах. Ну всё бывает в первый раз.  
      – Мы подождать можем. Погулять где-нибудь,  – голос, равно как и физиономия Мейснера, были на редкость серьёзны.  
      «Да! Да! Часа два!» – хотелось заорать Ренарду. Но Ник уже выскользнул из-под него и, бурча нечто нечленораздельное и явно нецензурное, торопливо застегивал штаны. Принцу тоже пришлось упрятать член в ширинку.   
      Мейснер в это время деловито расчищал проход. Ему активно помогал Себастьян. Эти двое  недолюбливали друг друга. Себастьян считал Мартина чокнутым идеалистом, Мартин, в свою очередь, смотрел свысока на Себастьяна, как гражданского. Слава богу, оба были взрослыми людьми, понимали принцип полезного и не требовали от Ренарда сделать выбор.  
      Когда проход наконец-то открыли, Ренард и Ник уже стояли в приличном виде. Ни один из них не подумал залиться стыдливым румянцем.   
      Рядом валялся Виктор. Увидев, что со сладкой парочкой всё в порядке, если не считать недотраха, Себастьян поспешил к своему боссу. Склонившись над его бессознательным высочеством, Себастьян внимательно вгляделся в бледное лицо. Потом медленно протянул руку, словно боясь прикоснуться.  
      – Хех! – бодро гаркнул Мейснер.    
      Он подошел к телу королевских кровей, повел плечами, демонстрируя готовность поразмять мускулы вполне определенным способом. Себастьян поднял голову и возмущенно нахмурил брови.  
      – Хоть иногда думай головой! –  он встал между тушкой Виктора и Мейснером, но видя, что Мейснер не собирается менять планы, обратился к Ренарду: – Шон, я все понимаю. Но здесь, в твоем присутствии, это будет санкционированным убийством. Не говоря у же о том, как неблагородно убивать беззащитного!  
      Ренарду показалось, что он ослышался. Нет, довод про неуместность отправления Виктора к Эрику и праотцам, конечно, логичен. Тут не поспоришь. Но вот восклицание на счет благородства и беззащитности – это за гранью понимания. Это же абсурдно! Ренард столкнулся с острым взглядом Мартина. Затем оба посмотрели на тело, потом на Себастьяна, потом снова на тело. Бред!  
      В этот момент талию Ренарда обвила крепкая мужская рука.  
      – Ну его! – зашептал Ник ему прямо в ухо. – Пусть живет. Потом мороки не оберешься. Я знаю, чем мы можем заняться вместе и вместо.  
      Ренард опять завис. Он вообще в последнее время удивительно часто это делал. Язык не повернулся назвать Беркхарда вирусом или глючной программой, но действовал гримм на принца Портленда именно так. Наконец Ренард отмер:  
      – Пусть живет. Только надо ли приводить его в чувство? Он такой хороший, когда молчит.  
      – А я уже с вами, плохие, плохие мальчики!  
        
      Нет, все-таки инстинкт самосохранения – хоть и в зачаточном состоянии – у Виктора имелся. По крайней мере, сей принц после освобождения больше помалкивал и мило улыбался. Наверное, если бы у Виктора был хвост, он бы им вилял. А что еще оставалось, если Мартин притащил свою маленькую армию?  
      Как оказалось, завал был знатным, но трое из четверых людей Виктора спаслись, укрывшись в нишах. Не повезло лишь бедолаге, споткнувшемуся с «сокровищем гриммов». При раскопках обнаружилась торчащая из-под груды камней и уже остывшая нога. Останки в буквальном смысле собирали по кускам и складывали в багажную сумку.  
      – Вот идиот! – высокомерно сморщил нос Виктор, но заметив взгляды окружающих, особенно оставшихся в живых телохранителей, добавил: – Я пошлю его семье достойную... очень щедрую компенсацию. И вообще! У него зарплата хорошая была!   
      Намек поняли правильно. Однако ни один из парней не торопился вмешиваться в родственные разборки принцев. Благо тычки от Ренарда на обратном пути Виктор получал регулярно.  
      Впрочем, когда все наконец вылезли из подземелья, осточертевший кузен напрочь вылетел у Ренарда из головы. Их встретило ещё одно наказание за грехи прошлых жизней.  
      – Ник! Ты живой!  
      На опушке, среди земляных куч прыгала Адалинда.  
      – Господи! Ты-то что здесь делаешь? – По поводу присутствия бывшей Ренард не испытывал ни малейшей радости.  
      Сейчас его волновало другое. Нужно оттереть эту стерву подальше от мужа. Мейснер относился к ситуации иначе.  
      – Шон! Как говорят у вас «для протокола»: именно благодаря этой замечательной женщине  вас и откопали. Хотя мы поняли – ты этому не рад.  
       Ренард привык получать требуемую помощь от семейства Шейд исключительно путем интриг, махинаций и откровенного шантажа. Поэтому просто сказать «спасибо» у него язык не поворачивался. Ну, ничего, теперь у него есть Ник. Главное, чтобы муженёк не зашел в выражениях признательности дальше, чем нужно.  
       Ник благодарил Адалинду в сдержанных выражениях, но искренне. Конечно, он позволил повисеть ей у себя на шее. Недолго. Два ревнивых взгляда заставили его мягко отодвинуть от себя женщину.  
      – Но как вы узнали? – спросил Ник.  
      Себастьян с Мейснером переглянулись. Мартин даже открыл рот, чтобы поведать занимательную историю, но был прерван:  
      – А-а-а-а! Это все он! Он во всем виноват!  
      Ренард, услышав такие обвинения от Адалинды, сделал большие  глаза.  Себастьян вздохнул. Мейснер посмотрел куда-то в сторону. Виктор тихо хихикнул.   
      Далее последовала сага о страданиях принцессы, запертой в высокой башне, которую все бросили. Ник почему-то посочувствовал Себастьяну, но на всякий случай заверил:  
      – Адалинда, мы бы никогда так не поступили. Я обещал заботиться...  
      – Я тебе верю. А ему нет! – Адалинда снова захотела обнять Ника.  
      Ренард частично схлынул. Ну, так, чтоб видели только избранные. Наивный принц Портленда! Адалинда, увидев метаморфозы бывшего любовника, повыше вздернула свой курносый нос и ухватила Мейснера за куртку. У того в глазах разве что сердечки не запрыгали.  
      «Идиот», – мысленно констатировал Ренард, спинным мозгом чувствуя, что сею характеристику можно дать не только Мартину.  
      Пока Ренард оценивал свои и чужие умственные способности, Мейснер притащил милую маленькую девчушку с не по-детски  серьезным взглядом – Диану.  
      – Вот ваша главная спасительница! – объявил он.  
      Диана была немедленно перехвачена. Нет, не Виктором. Этот принц по-прежнему вел себя почти образцово показательно и даже молчал. Ренарду даже иногда казалось, что дорогой кузен все-таки откинул копыта в подземелье, а с ними ушла всего лишь тень. Однако стоило взглянуть на другую «тень» – Себастьяна, как сразу становилось понятно: не с его ренардовским счастьем.  
      Между тем Адалинда, наплевав на все волнение Мейснера по поводу: «Диана уже не младенец», сграбастала дочь на руки и чмокнула её в обе щечки. Диана стойко перенесла материнские ласки, но её внимание было сосредоточенно на Ренарде. Хочешь не хочешь, а пришлось идти на контакт с дочерью. Под бдительным присмотром Адалинды и чутким руководством Мейснера Ренарду разрешили взять девочку на руки.  
      Пока Ренард примеривал на себя роль отца, Ник пытался узнать, как именно их обнаружили, и засыпал Адалинду вопросами. Ведьма кокетливо улыбалась и стреляла глазами.  
      – Когда я поняла, что  эти двое втянули тебя в свои ужасные дела, ну, что я могла сделать? Ну, вот что?  
      Один из упомянутых двоих сделал вид, что по уши занят дочерью, второй умудрился спрятаться за спину своего секретаря, который, кстати сказать, был на пол головы ниже и килограмм на двадцать легче.  
      В общем, ведьма смогла лишь погадать. Таро, хрустальный шар, косточки летучий мыши. Буквально всё вопило о смертельной опасности и предательстве. Ник и Ренард быстро сообразили, кто на себя принял первый удар. Опять бедняга секретарь. Но Себастьян знал только, что компания отправилась в Шварцвальд.  
      – А! Хоть бы меня спросили! Я бы вам сказала, что это проклятое место! Знаете, сколько там страшного случилось?!  
      Шварцвальд хоть и не сибирская тайга и не джунгли Амазонки, однако найти там нескольких человек непросто. Тем более что в поиске Адалинда не особо сильна. То есть, вообще никак.  Она пыталась, но кристалл болтался и напрочь отказывался работать указателем. Тогда Адалинда в отчаянии позвонила по тому номеру, который ей дал Шон перед отъездом. Мейснер примчался немедленно.  
      Как Себастьян встретил Мейснера чуть ли не с распростертыми объятьями, и какую веселую жизнь устроила Адалинда обитателям замка, храбрый егерь рассказал намного позже. За кружечкой пива, подальше от чуткого слуха любимой жены.  
      Явившийся Мейснер тоже чуда не совершил. Они вдвоем с Себастьяном попытались узнать маршрут Виктора стандартными методами, но, увы и ах, на деревьях Шварцвальда камеры еще не повесили. Мобильные телефоны тоже не отслеживались. Мейснер помялся, да и сказал Адалинде, что Диана у него. И что она, если правильно попросить, точно найдет папочку.  
      И Диана не подвела.  
       Ренард, увидев Диану в объятиях Адалинды, впервые захотел  прижать ушки и забиться под куст, а лучше слинять куда подальше, например – в Антарктиду. Однако диво дивное – Адалинда ни словом не обмолвилась о неприглядной роли своего бывшего любовника. То ли отложила месть на сладкое, то ли Мартин был убедителен.  
      Зато рот открыл Виктор.  
      – Ты! Своего ребенка! Доверил черте кому!   
      – Мартин замечательный! – заявила Адалинда.  
      Ренард мысленно перекрестился, хоть и был атеистом.  
      В общем, Диана довольно доходчиво для годовалого ребенка указала место, где искать её отца.   
      – Кстати, что вы делали в этом ужасном подземелье? – наконец-то задалась Адалинда справедливым вопросом.  
      Мужчины переглянулись.  
      – Она нас сдаст королю! – сказал Виктор.  
      – Не сдам!   
      – Гос-с-споди, – прогундосил Ренард. Выразиться крепче ему не позволили воспитание и Диана, крепко ухватившая папочку за нос.  
      – Лично мне врать уже надоело, – заявил Мейснер.  
      – Она сама сообразит, – поддержал Ник.  
      – Только не говорите, что... – широко распахнула глаза Адалинда.  
      Ренард кивнул, Адалинда восторженно раскрыла рот. В этот момент Диана отвлеклась от выдающейся части римского профиля принца Портленда и протянула ручку к Адалинде.  
      – Мама.  
      Адалинда моментально забыла, о чем тут вообще шла речь, но ненадолго. Влез Виктор:  
      – Так-так-так. Я сразу понял, что вы на меня хотите повесить всех собак. Но вот что я вам скажу! Я знаю, что вам всем на меня плевать...  
      – Да не всем, – тихо заметил Мейснер.  
      Себастьян прикинулся деревом с глазами, внимательно рассматривающими опавшую листву.  
      – ...Но его величество точно не оценит ваших махинаций за своей спиной. Самое разумное – молчать в тряпочку. Тем более, там ничего ценного. Давайте не будем нарушать баланс сил. Пусть его величество верит, что вы вместе ищите оставшиеся ключи.  
      – Логично, – согласился Ренард. В этот момент он согласился бы на всё, так как Ник пристроил свою руку у него под курткой.  
      Сошлись на том, что его величеству королю Фредерику нужно оставить мечту о сокровищах гриммов. Ренард решил, что если вскроется правда, то Виктор, мухлевавший с ключами, отгребет от короля больше, ибо находится ближе.  
        
      До Рётенбаха они добрались ближе к полуночи. Компания расположилась в той же самой гостинице. Хозяин, хоть его и оторвали от сладкого сна, был бесконечно счастлив. Такого аншлага у него не было со времен... да никогда не было. Даже у его дедушки не было.  
      Оголодавшие в подземельях искатели сокровищ с аппетитом слопали холодный ужин, чем вызвали повторную бурю восторга в сердце хозяина, и наконец-то разбрелись по своим комнатам.   
      Не сговариваясь, Ренард с Ником отправились в один номер. Но оказавшись рядом с такой желанной ранее кроватью Ренард не ощущал того прилива решительности. Ник тоже не бросался на шею. Бесконечные разговоры и переезды  с кого хочешь собьют настрой. Вот и топтались оба посреди спальни, не зная, что сказать и куда идти.   
      – Веселая у тебя семейка, – наконец сказал Ник.  
      – Да уж. У русских есть весьма циничная поговорка: «жениться нужно на сироте», – Ренард незаметно перевел дух. Стало легче. Неловкое молчание было прервано.  
      – Ну, у меня тоже есть родственники.  
      – Как-нибудь справимся...  
      Ник взял Ренарда за рукав и осторожно потянул на себя. Ренарду показалось, что вот сейчас он провалится в бездну. В бездну наслаждения, разумеется. Ник его! Сам. Без чар. Без экстремальных условий! Можно ли желать большего?  
      Ренард уже мысленно смаковал каждое движение. Вот сейчас они медленно разденутся вместе, лаская друг друга, смоют грязь. Но сначала сладкий и долгий поцелуй. Только Ренард медленно склонился и прижался к желанным губам, как раздался требовательный стук в дверь.  Ренард попытался его игнорировать. Стук повторился.  
      – Я ничего не слышу и ты тоже, – прошептал Ренард, не разрывая поцелуя.  
      – Угум-м-м.  
      В дверь уже не стучали, её грозились вынести.  
      Наплевав на всё, Ренард вжал Ника в себя. Ощущение того, что у Ника стоял, рождало предвкушение волшебной ночи. Но тут до ушей донеслось:  
      – Откройте! У меня отошли воды!  
        
      С тех пор, как Ника похитили, Ренарду часто казалось, что он в дурдоме, в палате для буйнопомешанных. Это если не учитывать регулярные обломы. Так вот, это был не дурдом. Так, санаторий для выздоравливающих. Дурдом начался только что.  
      Сначала Адалинда перебудила своими воплями целый этаж. Все вылезли в коридор. Кроме Дианы. Она – единственный человек или существо, продемонстрировавшая хоть какой-то проблеск здравого смысла. Но о ней вспомнили потом.  
      Виктор не мог не поучаствовать в процессе. Естественно, своим любимым способом:  
      – Сбастья-а-ан!  
      Себастьян на короткое время тоже умудрился удариться в панику, потому как кроме своего имени не слышал от Виктора ни одного даже самого бестолкового указания.   
      Мартин Мейснер напротив был внешне совершенно спокоен и собран.   
      – Я всё знаю. Я всё это уже делал и могу принять роды.  
      На что Ник резонно возразил:  
      – Зачем? Тут должна быть какая-нибудь клиника и врачи.  
      – Они скажут, что мой сын умер, и отнимут его у меня! – паниковала Адалинда.  
      – Им-то он зачем? – недоумевал Ренард.  
      – Вот ему нужен! – Адалинда разве что пальцем глаз Виктору не проткнула. – Интриган!  
      Тот немедленно начал открещиваться.  
      – Да я ещё не успел ничего придумать! Сбастья-а-ан!  
      – А я готов воспитывать и этого ребенка! – заявил Мейснер.  
      – О своем сыне я сам позабочусь, – Ник не собирался уходить от ответственности.  
      – Мы позаботимся, – Ренард не преминул напомнить, что их теперь двое.  
      – Ты уже позаботился о моей дочери!  
      Ренард почти смутился.  
      – Сбастья-а-ан! – во всю глотку орал Виктор. Ему казалось, что секретарь отлынивает от своих обязанностей. Каких именно, его высочество толком не знал, но вопль от этого тише не становился.  
      – У хозяина гостиницы должен быть номер телефона какой-нибудь клиники, – предположил Себастьян и несколько раз  моргнул правым глазам.   
      – Не хочу в больницу!  
      – Я с тобой, любимая!  
      – А-а-а! – взвыла Адалинда, но тут до неё дошло, как назвал её Мейснер. – Что?  
      Если бы хозяин гостиницы не экономил на электричестве, то внимательный наблюдатель мог бы заметить легкий румянец на щеках сурового лидера сопротивления, который, если и планировал признаваться в чувствах, то явно не при таких обстоятельствах.  
      Однако же факт признания свершился. Адалинда расцвела. Мускулистый красавец давно  ей нравился, а уж в его надежности можно было не сомневаться.  Виктор скорчил рожу. Ренард демонстративно возвел очи горе и про себя вздохнул с превеликим облегчением. Ник не знал, что и думать. Себастьян тихонько крался к лестнице. У него наконец-то был  хоть какой-то намек на руководство к действию.  
      Правда, были еще три личности, которые не участвовали в дурдоме. Это телохранители Виктора. Парни скромно стояли в сторонке и, позевывая, смотрели представление, устроенное разношерстой компанией. Возможно, они даже наслаждались. Где можно еще увидеть такую смесь комедии абсурда и любовной драмы? Тем более что Адалинда, забыв  про начавшиеся схватки, мило взмахнула ресницами и устремила на Мейснера нежный взгляд, прошептав:  
      – Это правда?  
      Мейснер ничего не успел ответить.  Романтический момент объяснения в любви был грубо прерван:  
      – Was für ein Geräusch? Zwei Stunden in der Nacht!*  
      Появившейся хозяин был разгневан. Но поняв, в чем проблема и страх Адалинды, немедленно предложил:  
      – Я знаю повитуху.  
      – Не-е-ет! – выла Адалинда, держась за живот, – Она же наверняка ведьма! Не хочу!  
      – Конкуренции боишься? – не сдержался Виктор.  
      – Мартин, тогда дело за тобой, – «благословил» друга Ренард, мечтавший поскорее вернуться в спальню.   
      – Адалинда! Я буду с тобой! Умоляю! Поедем в клинику! – Ник не смог остаться в стороне.   
      – Да прошлый раз вообще в лесу все было! – как мог успокоил Мейснер.  
      – Слышь, экстремал! Ты ещё не понял? Это не лес. Это... – цензурных слов у Ника не нашлось. Нецензурных тоже.  
      – Я согласен со своим мужем, – благоразумно передумал Ренард.  
        
      Врачи скорой, которую все-таки вызвал Себстьян, наверняка потом не раз травили байку про шизанутую компанию и не менее шизанутую повитуху. Как эта дама узнала про роды, осталось не известным. Вполне возможно, она таки была ведьмой. Правда, сущность коварная женщина не явила. Зато прошлась острым языком по современной медицине и предложила в качестве родовспоможения настойку из сушеных морских червей и пару костяных ножей.   
      По уверениям повитухи ребёнок лежал неправильно, и этими самыми ножами его нужно было  вырезать при свете луны. Виктор пришел в восторг. Адалинда в ужас. Мейснер с Ником в ярость. Ренард пожалел, что вообще родился.   
      Бригада скорой, как предписывал врачебный долг, ринулась спасть роженицу.  Учитывая, что скандал начался в гостинице, ничего удивительного, что к нему закономерно присоединились остальные постояльцы.   
      Разборка была масштабной, но короткой. Когда дело дошло до потасовки, Ренард схватил Адалинду на руки и самолично потащил её в машину. Ник и Мейснер прикрывали отход. Виктор увязался следом. Уже отъезжая они увидели кем-то вызванную полицию.   
        
      Цирк продолжился и в больнице. При родах пожелали присутствовать все, кроме Себастьяна. Ник, как отец ребенка, Мейснер – как любящий мужчина с планами. Ренард не столько хотел видеть процесс, сколько быть рядом с Ником. Виктор...  
      – Ты-то куда лезешь?! – шипел Ренард.  
      – Да что бы вы вообще без меня делали?! – завопил в ответ Виктор.  
      Ренард уже хотел обозвать его извращенцем, как вдруг Виктор неожиданно покачнулся, закатил глаза и рухнул на пол.  
      Ренард промедлил лишь несколько мгновений, но этого оказалось достаточно. Его, как ближайшего родственника (и почему он не соврал, что просто рядом стоял и первый раз видит это тело?), взял в оборот персонал клиники.  
      Оказалось, что у Виктора сотрясение мозга, причем – довольно серьезное. Все-таки не слабо его приложило в подземелье. Ренарду пришлось заполнять кучу анкет. Потом старшая медсестра непререкаемым тоном потребовала, чтобы он подобающим образом оформил и бумаги на Адалинду. Это был первый раз в жизни Ренарда, когда на обычную женщину не подействовали ни колдовские чары, ни природная харизма.  
      Естественно, в родильное отделение его никто не пустил, да Ренард туда особо и не рвался. Он уселся в кресло и принялся искать в телефоне расписание рейсов до Портленда. За этим занятием его и сморил сон.  
      Наделенный живым воображением Ренард обычно видел яркие сны. Но этот раз ему, уставшему до поросячьего визга, не снилось ничего. Он просто спал, пока его не разбудило ласковое прикосновение к щеке.  
      Перед ним на корточках сидел Ник. Никогда еще Ренард не видел такой чистой радости в его глазах.  
      – У меня сын. Здоровый. Сказали вес три двести.  
      – Это семь с чем-то фунтов, – перевел в более привычную систему Ренард.  
      – Это много или мало?  
      – Нормально.  
      – Устал?  
      Один простой вопрос, а Ренарду стало тепло на сердце. Ник думал о его состоянии.  
      – Нет, я уже выспался, – Ренард практически не соврал. Его больше волновал Ник. Всё-таки почти сутки на ногах. – Поехали в гостиницу, если нас оттуда еще не выселили. Или хочешь остаться?  
      – С Адалиндой Мейснер останется.   
        
      Уже в машине Ник сказал:  
      – Знаешь, как Адалинда назвала нашего сына? Келли! «Как дедушку Мартина». Так и сказала.  
      – Но ведь так зовут твою мать! Вот бестия!   
      – Ага, – Ник улыбался во весь рот.  
      – Скажешь Келли, что твой сын назван в честь неё? – весело предположил Ренард.  
      – А то!   
      Оба покатились со смеху. Остатки сна как рукой сняло.  
        
      Из гостиницы их, о чудо, не выселили. Мало того, чудеса продолжились и дальше. Ник пихнул Ренарда в бок:   
      – Сделай хозяину внушение, чтобы нас ни под каким предлогом не беспокоили. Даже если этот дом будет гореть.  
      Ренард добросовестно перевёл и внушил несколькими купюрами.  
      Он не удивился тому, что Ник зашел с ним в один номер и повесил на ручку табличку «не беспокоить». Но вот когда гримм кроме того, что просто запер замок, так еще и зафиксировал дверь стулом, принц немножко забеспокоился.  
      Между тем, Ник принялся раздеваться. Не так, как обычно раздеваются, прежде чем заняться сексом – смущаясь или выразительно глядя партнеру в глаза. И не так, как это делают люди перед сном – лениво или позевывая. Ник раздевался сосредоточенно. Где-то между штанами и толстовкой он сунулся в карман куртки, достал телефон.  
      – Сел, – констатировал Ник и, отбросив безмолвный аппарат, потребовал: – Дай свой!  
      Ренард молча протянул свой мобильник. Но Ник не стал никуда звонить. Он поддел ногтем панельку и вытащил аккумулятор.  
      – Так надежнее, – пояснил Ник. – Шон, раздевайся.  
      Ренард, до этого изображавший памятник самому себе, принялся стаскивать одежду. Бесстыжий принц Портленда, устроивший бои без правил с друзьями Ника в чем мама Элизабет родила и пытавшийся трахнуть своего гримма в присутствии кузена, неожиданно смутился, когда дело дошло до штанов. Сам гримм, к тому времени оставшийся не только без этой детали гардероба, но и без нижнего белья, чем почти вогнал Ренарда в краску, протянул руки к ремню и принялся помогать, попутно сообщив:  
      – Сейчас мы моемся, а потом идем трахаться. Пусть там хоть конец света. Я точно знаю  – ты этого хочешь!  
      – Ты не устал, Ник?  
      – Это не имеет значения. Но нет, я не устал. Просто... короче... в общем, пошли!  
      Ренард подумал, что драгоценный гримм соврал насчет усталости. Однако в душе Ник припечатал Ренарда к стенке раньше, чем тот успел предложить потереть спинку. Правда, дело ограничилось лишь  лапаньем, страстными поцелуями и взаимной дрочкой. Но лапал Ник весьма активно. Причем в таких местах, что Ренарду опять пришлось напомнить, что презервативы остались в кармане. А без них гримм потеряет свои силы. Ник несколько поумерил претензии на  задницу своего начальника и занялся начальственным членом. Минета Ренарду не обломилось. Радоваться  неискушённости Ника в этой области или огорчаться его пренебрежением столь важной частью организма – Ренард не знал. Думать было некогда. Дрочил Ник весьма умело и, закончив, бодро провозгласил:  
      – А теперь в койку!  
      В койку. На матрас. Под одеяло. В горизонтальное положение. Да. А то Ренарда уже штормило.  
      В постели Нику пришлось ещё раз напомнить, кто тут главный, и что будет, если он кончит в ведьмака.  Ник спорить не стал, и очень скоро Ренард от всей души, сладко и с оттяжкой засаживал своему гримму по самые яйца. Это было… Охуительно! Тем более что  его лапочка синеглазая стонал и подмахивал, ничуть не смущаясь.   
      – Как ты... Аа-а! Меня... Ум-м... назвал?  
      – Ла-по-чо-кой си-и-не-гла-зой...   
      Каждый слог подтверждался очередным толчком. Судя по всему, Ренард был очень убедителен. Ник отдавался с таким энтузиазмом, что, несмотря на второй заход, Ренард долго не продержался. Ник тоже не отстал. Ренард был счастлив.  
      Однако, когда Ник в третий раз изъявил желание исполнить супружеский долг, Ренард насторожился. Только вот поразмышлять ему никто не дал. Ник улегся сверху. Пришлось действовать по ситуации, то есть, устроить ретивого грима на своем члене и в некотором роде передать ему инициативу.   
      В четвертый раз эта самая инициатива была отобрана окончательно вместе с презервативами.   
      В пятый раз, постанывая в подушку, Ренард впервые в жизни задумался о виагре.  
      После шестого раза гримм наконец угомонился. Он чмокнул Ренарда в щеку, вытянулся рядом и заявил:  
      – Я тут подумал...  
      Он ещё и думал!  
      – Ты гей. Я гей. Ну, не совсем...  
      Ренард сейчас не гей. Он почти труп.  
      – Мы не будем разводиться. Ты собак любишь?  
      Ренард помолчал. Вместо скромняги Беркхарда ему, кажется, достался сексуально озабоченный гримм. Впрочем, кроме виагры есть ещё обряды и зелья. Маму об этом не спросишь,  Розали тоже, но вот отнять книгу у Адалинды под благовидным предлогом вполне возможно.  
      – Я тебя люблю, – наконец нашелся с ответом Ренард.  
              
      В это самое время отлично выспавшаяся Адалинда со вкусом уплетала больничную еду. Приправой к пресной пище ей служил влюбленный взгляд Мартина. Адалинда давно оценила мощную комплекцию и ясные глаза, молчаливую сдержанность и умение найти выход в сложной ситуации и... Список достоинств Мартина Мейснера по длине мог бы поспорить с Британской Энциклопедией. Но Адалинде этим практически совершенством постоянно мешала заняться то одна беременность, то другая, то Ник со своими проблемами, то Шон, будь он неладен. А тут...  
      – А ты правда меня любишь?  
      Вопрос был не самым умным. Сказав «любимая» один раз, Мейснер больше не скрывал чувств. Они все были на его лице. В его жестах. А его поступки и до признания были таковы, что оставалось спросить себя, где раньше была хваленая женская интуиция.  
      – Люблю. Хочешь быть со мной?  
      Адалинда ничего не ответила, лишь улыбнулась. Ох и не любила мисс Шейд – лучший адвокат Портленда – связывать себя обещаниями. А вот своих партнеров – это совсем другое дело. Мейснер же решил расставить все точки на i.  
      – Так как?  
      – К чему эти вопросы? Неужели ты все ещё не понял? – в подкрепление слов – нежный взор и чары ведьмы.  
      – Я понимаю все. И ты пойми... Беркхард... Он... – Мейснеру всего лишь хотелось убедиться, пусть даже на словах, что Беркхард не интересует возлюбленную.  
      – О! Мартин! Тут можешь не переживать. Я искренне, от души пожелала Нику счастья с нашим дорогим принцем и побольше любовной страсти. Так что даже если бы Ник наелся виагры, эффект был бы менее впечатляющим. Надеюсь, Шон будет тоже счастлив.   
      -----  
      *Was für ein Geräusch? Zwei Stunden in der Nacht!* – нем. Что за шум? Два часа ночи!  
        
     


	10. Эпилог

     На взлетно-посадочной полосе замер частный самолет семьи Короненбергов. На трапе стояли: Шон Ренард с мужем и Адалинда, держащая на руках Диану и Келли. Это было нелегко, но ведьма  напрочь отказывалась отдать своих детей хоть на время даже Мейснеру.  
      Король понятия не имел, кто такой этот Мейснер. Для него тот был каким-то не то приятелем, не то его телохранителем Шона и возможным любовником Адалинды. Это его не волновало совершенно. Главное, что Диана точно от Шона. Род продолжился. А там, дай бог, и мальчики пойдут. Мало ли всяких адалинд на свете. И муж помехой не будет. Кажется, этот Ник славный парень.  
      Себастьян, занявший место позади провожающих, зябко поежился на ветру. После эпопеи с ключами Ренард весьма настойчиво предлагал перебраться в Портленд. Но Себастьяну не хотелось жить в одном городе с бешеной ведьмой и гриммом – тридцать три приключения на все задницы. Уж лучше и дальше врать в глаза его высочеству Виктору и тихонько вынюхивать и выглядывать. Ренард не особо настаивал, но сказал:  
      – Ладно. Но при первых признаках опасности сразу рви когти. Звони мне... Ну, ты понял.  
      Себастьян торжественно пообещал: если что, то вот прям сразу и обязательно. Несколько дней в компании Адалинды и Ника произвели на него неизгладимое впечатление. И это если не вспоминать историю с родами Дианы. Себастьян только надеялся, что если Адалинда вздумает рожать от Мейснера, то будет это делать в Портленде, в Сиэтле, на космической станции, главное – не в Австрии.   
  
      Когда наконец-то закрылась дверка самолета, а трап отъехал в сторону, Себастьян не смог сдержать вздоха облегчения.  
      – Думаешь, без них скучно будет? – Виктор истолковал пыхтение секретаря по-своему.  
      – Думаю, ваше высочество, жизнь войдет в более спокойное русло, – подобрал наиболее обтекаемую формулировку Себастьян.  
      – Один раз я их достал – и второй не поленюсь. А чтобы ты не скучал, мой милый друг, мы сегодня с тобой поговорим о нашем, о насущном. А может и о личном.  
      С этими словами Виктор подцепил секретаря под локоток и, сам лично открыв перед ним дверку мерседеса, впихнул его в салон. Такого предвкушающего выражения лица Себастьян у Виктора не видел, даже когда тот собирался на поиски сокровищ. Намерения, твердость коих Себастьян ощутил бедром, были более чем определёнными.  
      До мобильника не дотянуться. Помощь только что взмыла в воздух, помахав крылом от Боинга. Бежать некуда. Оставалось надеяться, что шибари, наручники и горячий воск использовались Виктором исключительно назло Ренарду.  
  
      ****  
      Где-то над Атлантикой.  
      – Шон, я тут подумал... А  мы будем устраивать большие семейные встречи?  
      – Застрелюсь.


End file.
